Round and Round
by country-grl20
Summary: It's been 2 years since the BEGA catastrophe and the BBA is back up and running. But who is this new team? And how are they connected to this other new dangerous team? Multiple Pairings that will develop throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone! **We Aren't Meant To Live A Lonely**** Life**is now completed and with it's epilogue up as well. So please check it out in your spare time. I will also start to work on **Utopia**again soon, so stay tuned!

This is a new story that I have been working on for a year or so now, and I wanted to start uploading it.

Plot: It's been 2 years since the BEGA catastrophe and the BBA is back up and running. But who is this new team? And how are they connected to this other new dangerous team?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor it's characters, only my plot line and my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A bright white light enveloped the stadium as a mountain lion roared in triumph. When the light faded, the mistress of the lion was declared the winner.

The young women didn't even blink as she had her blade return to her hand and she walked down the steps, towards her team.

* * *

Back at the Granger Dojo, Tyson Granger was gaping at the TV in awe. The world champ's dark navy blue hair was everywhere as his crimson eyes were disbelieving.

"Wow, that was fast." Kenny Saien said, wide eyed. The Chief's chocolate brown orbs held admiration and curiosity as he ran a hand through his shaggy dark brown hair.

"You're telling me! I didn't even see her blade move!" Daichi Sumeragi shouted, his bright green eyes wide with shock. His dark red hair, as usual, was wild and crazy.

Ray Kon just hummed to himself in interest. His golden eyes were narrowed slightly as the replay of the match began, his jet black hair still perfect. "Fast indeed." He finally murmured to himself as even the half-speed replay didn't catch sight of her blade until it was too late.

"That was amazing..." Max Tate said softly, speaking his thoughts out loud, without realizing it. His ocean blue gaze didn't leave the TV as it showed the winning team walking away, down the tunnel. He ruffled his bright blond hair in habit.

Kai Hiwatari narrowed his amethyst eyes in suspicion, his dark grey hair perfectly messy as per usual. Kai had never seen a blade move that fast, even when Ray had Driger use his Thunder Slash, in which Driger moved like lightning towards his opponent.

"And so, The Spinning Angels win the European Championships!" DJ Jazzman announced on the TV. "With team captain Rosemarie Rousseau's quick and decisive victory, the team of all girls is officially on their way to the first World Championships since the BBA was re-established." DJ cheered. "The Spinning Angels will join the other championship teams in Moscow, Russia in 2 days time. Waiting for the first all girls team in history, are The Blitzkrieg Boys from Russia; The PBB All Starz from America; White Tiger X from China; Team Psykick from Japan; F-Dynasty from Spain; the BEGA bladers, now going by the name Justice 5, from Russia; The World Champs, BBA Revolution from Japan; The Saint Shields from Japan and another new team, The Dark Oblivions from South America." DJ listed.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the mention of the other new team name. South America hadn't ever produced a team that the BBA thought could go on to the World Championships. It was unheard of and Kai was starting to get suspicious.

Hilary Tatibane cocked her head to the side, curious. Her long curled brown hair fell off her shoulder as her ruby eyes screwed up in confusion. The look didn't escape Ray or Kai, but it was Kenny that spoke up.

"What's up Hil?" The team engineer asked. "Something caught your eye?" The G-Revolutions turned to their only female member in question.

"Kind of." Hilary said, turning her gaze from the TV to her friends, and teammates. "What did DJ Jazzman mean when he said that The Spinning Angels are the first all girl beyblading team in history?"

Tyson snorted and Hilary glared at him, making him squeak and cower away, afraid of the pain that usually came after that glare of hers.

Max sighed at his best friend's antics. "Well Hil, it's not too surprising they are the first all girl team. Beyblading just seems to attract more guys then girls." He said calmly, picking his words carefully as he knew Hilary would punch him if he said the wrong thing. "I mean, you know Mariah, Emily, Mariam, Ming-Ming, Julia, Mathilda and Salima. They are all real tough girls. Beyblading is their entire life, they are not your normal everyday average girl."

"What Max is trying to say oh so delicately is that girls suck at beyblading so its unusual to see an entire team of them, especially at the World Championships." Daichi said without thinking.

Ray grimaced as Hilary turned on the youngest of the group and eyed him. "What did you just say?" She asked warningly, giving the monkey boy one last chance to take back his insensitive comment.

"Girls suck at blading." Daichi said again, not quite understanding what was wrong with his comment. Kenny face-palmed himself as Tyson smirked, grateful that he wasn't on the other end of Hilary's rage...this time.

Hilary screamed and took off after Daichi, who had taken off as soon as her glare turned darker.

Max sighed as Ray chuckled and Kai just glared at the TV as it showed The Spinning Angels one last time before going to commercials. Something was fishy with both The Spinning Angels and The Dark Oblivions and Kai was going to get to the bottom if it.

* * *

Tala Valkov narrowed his icy blue eyes on the TV as The Spinning Angels were named European Champs. He ran a hand through his bright red hair. "What the hell..." He growled to himself.

"That lasted like not even a second! Who the hell is that chick!" Spencer Petrov barked, his dark brown eyes ablaze. He was almost pulling out his blond hair in his frustration.

Bryan Kuznetsov was just staring at the TV with wide lavender eyes as the replay of the match rolled on. His stormy grey hair was in his eyes, but he didn't even notice as DJ went through the final list of the teams that were going to the World Championships. "The Dark Oblivions?" Bryan questioned. "What the heck? What's with these new teams!?"

Spencer growled. "I don't like this. It's one thing for a new team to pop up in the World Championship, new teams are formed all the time, but another for 2 new teams to show up! Let alone one that's all girls!"

Tala glared as they showed the Angels leaving through the tunnel for the last time. "Something is up."

* * *

Rosemarie Rousseau led her team back to the locker room as they heard the roar of the crowd slowly fade away.

"Hells yea!" Aure Moreau cheered as the team stepped into the locker room, Rose turning around to close the door behind them. "We finally won!" Aure smiled. "We're the Champs!" Aure's blond locks were bouncing around her shoulders as she was jumping up and down, her bright blue/green eyes shinning with excitement.

Noel Bouvier smirked at her teammate, her ice blue eyes alight with excitement, but her body language not showing it. Now that she was done blading, Noel pulled her dark brown hair out of its messy bun, her now wavy hair falling just past her shoulders.

"Alright A." Chanel Landry laughed at Aure. "Calm down missy." Chanel's hazel eyes held amusement at her friend, but also excitement at finally being the best in Europe. Her light brown hair was pin straight as she pulled it out of it's ponytail.

"Well I for one agree with Aure." Clair Petit smiled. "After years of training we have finally made it. We are the European Champs, and we are on our way to the World Championships!" She smiled, her ocean blue eyes shinning with excitement as she moved her wavy red hair out of her face.

"Alright you two." Belle Laurent said calmly. Her light grassy green orbs looking at the room steadily, and calmly. "I know you're excited, but we need to keep our heads on straight. Like you said Clair, we are on our way to the World Championships. We need to keep calm and focus." She said smartly, while her auburn hair glinted with the lights on the ceiling.

"Bells right ladies." Rose finally talked. The team captain's emerald green eyes looked at each one of her friends and teammates. "I'm proud of all of you for making it this far, but we need to stay focus. There are a lot of tough teams that we are going to have to face in the coming weeks. We need to be prepared." Rose said wisely.

The team's mood changed from carefree to serious as soon as their team captain opened her mouth. They knew it would be a hard road ahead of them, but they were prepared to do whatever it took to win and finally be on top.

Rose nodded as she saw her team was ready. She tossed her slightly curled dirty blond hair over her shoulder as her phone rang. She looked down and saw that she had gotten an email. She smirked. "Well ladies, Mr D just emailed me our boarding passes for Moscow, looks like we are leaving tomorrow morning. Lets head back home and get some rest, uh?"

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up with the sun at 5:45 and got ready for the day. Living alone in her one bedroom apartment in the middle of Paris never bothered the young french women. She was a loner by nature and liked it that way. She unplugged her cell in the small kitchen and quickly sent a text to her team, reminding them to get up and that they had to be at the airport at 7 so that they could get through security for their 9 o' clock departure. Then her phone buzzed as she got a text back.

"_Sounds good, I'll make sure Aure and Clair wake up. -Belle_" Rose snorted. Aure and Clair were horrible in the morning. Thankfully Belle lived in the same building as them. She shot her vice-captain a quick thank you and put her cell in her jean's back pocket.

When Rose got out of the taxi, having arrived at the airport, she was almost tackled to the ground. Thankfully, she was expecting this and caught herself.

"Hey Rosie." A voice in her ear smirked. Rose sighed, knowing which one it was.

"Hey Enri." She said calmly to the Italian. Enrique Giancario smiled as he stepped away from her, his baby blue eyes shinning with amusement as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"Aww...Rosie, so nice to see that you are still your usual no-fun self." Enrique pouted.

Rose rolled her eyes, giving him a shove.

"Hey Rose." Johnny McGregor smiled, coming up behind his teammate and friend. Rose nodded to the Scotsman. Johnny had dark red hair and dark purple eyes.

"Hey Johnny." Rose replied. She was about to ask where the other two members of the Majestics were until she sensed two people behind her.

"Hey Rosie." Oliver Boulanger smiled. Rose turned around to see her cousin smiling at her with his bright grey eyes and dark green hair, as his team captain and friend stood at his side.

"Rosemarie." Robert Jurgen nodded. Robert had dark purple hair and dark red eyes.

Rose gave her cousin a ghost of a smile and nodded back at the German.

"Oli, Robert. What are you guys doing here?" Rose asked as she pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"To see you off Cuz." Oliver smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Had it been anyone else, Rose would have knocked them dead, but he was her only family left.

Rose smirked. "Aw, thats so nice Oli, Robert."

"Hey!" Johnny shouted as Oliver, Robert and Rose started inside. He grabbed Enrique by the collar and dragged him inside as well. "What's the big idea, leaving us out of the loop?"

Rose shrugged as she handed her bag to the desk person and they started to walk through security. "Cause obviously you and Enri have other motives for being here."

Enrique gasped, as if hurt by her statement. "I am shocked Rosie. Obviously I wanted to be here to see you off."

"Yea!" Johnny shouted. "We wanted to tell you that you better win this for us, since we are too busy to go."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sure guys. You're not just here to see Noel and Chanel."

Enrique and Johnny's eyes went wide at this accusation. "NO!"

"Oh, well then I glad you're here. Oh there's Noel and Chanel now!" Rose smirked, pointing to the right.

"WHERE?!" The two bladers shouted. But as they looked, no one was there. Oliver laughed as Robert sighed and shook his head in shame. Rose's smirk grew bigger, but then she locked it away.

"Not cool Rosie!" Enrique tsked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rose rolled her eyes, shrugged off his arm, and stared at his baby blue eyes.

"Sorry Enri, but I couldn't resist."

"Rose!"

"Rosie!"

In a split second, Aure and Clair were upon them, all excited and ready to go.

"Hey guys." Chanel nodded, coming up behind her more vocal teammates. Noel and Belle just nodded as they came up as well.

"Morning Ladies." Oliver smiled as Robert nodded. But Enrique and Johnny's eyes honed in on Chanel and Noel respectively and went immediately to their sides as Rose rolled her eyes once more and started off to their gate, Belle and Oliver at her side.

Noel totally ignored Johnny's advances while Chanel was trying to be as polite as possible. Aure and Clair were giggling to each other as Johnny and Enrique were having absolutely no luck.

They finally made it to the gate and the Angels had to say farewell to the boys.

Noel said nothing and only nodded at Oliver and Robert before boarding, Chanel quickly following her, wanting to get away from Enrique. But she at least said goodbye and good luck to Oliver and Robert before disappearing down the tunnel.

"Bye Enri!" Aure laughed as she and Clair giggled, walking over to the attendant, handing her their boarding passes.

"Yea, maybe you'll have some luck with the Italian girls." Clair laughed.

"Or not." Aure spurted out, trying to contain her laughter. "Bye Johnny, Oli, Robert. Have fun and we'll see you when we get back."

"With the World Championship trophy in hand." Clair smirked as the two young french women disappeared.

Johnny groaned. "Why do they have to keep rubbing that fact in our faces? It's not our fault that we were too busy to qualify for the World Championships."

"Yea and they are so mean." Enrique sighed.

Belle rolled her eyes as she nodded to Oliver and Robert. "Good luck you two." She said to the captain and Rose's cousin. "You'll need it. As per usual."

"Oi!" Enrique and Johnny shouted. "That's mean!"

Belle smirked and spared her own captain a glance. Rose nodded as her vice-captain disappeared down the tunnel.

"Good luck on the business deal Robert." She said. Robert nodded.

"Thank you Rosemarie. Good luck at the Championships. A word of advice?" He asked. Rose nodded, signaling that he could continue. "You do not know these bladers like we do. Tyson and Daichi may be full of it, but they are indeed powerful. Never let your guard down. Max is sweet and innocent, but he has a defense that only a select few can even hope to penetrate. Ray is calm and considerate, but when the situation calls for it, he is just as ruthless as Kai, who I don't even need to warn you about." Rose nodded in agreement. "The same caution is extended to all the bladers that you will face. I don't need to tell you how tough girls can be." Rose smirked at that. "Mariah, Salima and Mariam who act like they're girly-girls? They aren't. Julia is just as tough as Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Emily, for all her talk of data, is always one step ahead of you. And even Ming-Ming, who really is a girly-girl; she has power." Rose nodded, taking all of it in. "The real powerhouses that will keep coming after you are Gary, Goki, Dunga, Crusher, Spencer and Rick. The speed bladers are Eddie, Kevin, Bryan, Mystel and Joseph. The more strategic bladers are Jim, Emily, Ian, Raul and most definitely Kenny. He knows more about beyblades then you could ever hope to learn. He is the one who designed the Heavy Metal System that all the top teams use now." Rose unconsciously reached back to touch her own HMS blade which was in a case on her belt above her right back pocket. "He doesn't have too much power, but he knows beyblades weaknesses having designed them. Give him enough time, let him see your moves and you can bet on Daichi or Tyson beating you the next time you go up against them." Robert warned. "The top bladers there besides the original BladeBreakers are Tala, Garland, Brooklyn and Ozuma. But don't forget Michael, Lee, and Kane. Each one has beaten one of the BladeBreakers at one time or another for a reason." Rose nodded.

"Oh and have fun too!" Oliver pipped up, almost making his cousin snort with amusement...almost. Rose just gave Oliver a smirk and nodded.

"Of course Oli. Wouldn't even dream of not having fun."

Oliver smiled and gave his cousin a quick hug as Rose nodded to Robert. "Thank you Robert and good luck with Enri and Johnny, huh?" She smirked.

"Nooooooo, not you too Rosie!" Enrique whined. Johnny just huffed as Rose waved and disappeared down the tunnel.

"Au Revoir' Messieurs"

* * *

Like? Rosemarie is my main OC in this fic, so get used to her. She's different from both Megan and Katerina, as you can see. Megan is bold, rash and confident, also outspoken. Katerina is quiet and reserved, but also becomes a powerful character in the end. But Rosemarie is darker and more calculating. She doesn't talk much and only when it's important does she really speak.

I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you love this one too! Thank you very much to my first reviewer, **mahwish1**, for your kind words.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rose followed the rest of the Angels out of the airplane, down the tunnel and into Moscow International Airport.

"Look at all the snow!" Aure squealed in delight. She had always loved making snow angels.

"Can't wait to blade." Clair smiled.

Belle took a deep breath and let it out contently. She was in her element right now, in the middle of all the snow and ice.

Rose glanced at her best friend, smiling to herself on the inside as they grabbed their luggage and headed outside to get a cab to the hotel. Rose herself was quite comfortable, even as they walked outside into the frigid temperature and the icicle making wind. Her blade gave off a warmth that spread from her lower back all the way to her toes and fingertips.

Noel was also unfazed by the cold as they got into the cab. Her blade as well, giving her warmth. Clair, Aure and Chanel on the other hand were freezing and wrapped their jackets closer around their bodies as the cab started off for the hotel. The three had forgotten to put on their real winter jackets.

"Damn you three and your elements." Clair's teeth chattered as the cab took a turn. She went with the motion of the turn and rested her head on Noel's shoulder, allowing Noel's warmth to spread over her in comfort. Noel said nothing, but she did wrap an arm around Clair's shoulders and held her by her side. Aure and Chanel cuddled to each other, keeping the other warm with her body heat as Rose and Belle sat comfortably next to each other.

When the cab came to a stop at the hotel, Aure and Clair were out of the cab in a flash and into the hotel within a split second. Chanel laughed as she and Noel made their way to the hotel at a slower pace, with Rose and Belle following.

"Finally! Warmth!" Clair sighed. "Now, lets get to our-" Clair cut off as she was almost run to the ground by two idiots. Clair, not expecting the sudden impact, was heading face first for the tile when an arm whipped out and caught her around the waist, stopping her fall and pulling her back up, almost immediately. "Oh my god, thank y-" Clair stopped her gratitude speech when her ocean blue eyes met another pair of ocean blues.

Max smiled as Clair stopped herself mid-sentance. "No problem miss. I'm just sorry that your pretty face was this close to smashing into the floor. A black eye and broken nose wouldn't do for such a beautiful girl as yourself." Max complimented, pouring on his boyish charm.

Clair blinked and the beginnings of a blush began to make its way onto her face, but she quickly stopped it as Max let her go, now that she had her feet underneath her.

Aure sniggered as her best friend couldn't speak. Clair sent her a quick glare, but then smiled at Max.

"Well thank you. Ummm...?" She trailed off. Max noticed her signal and nodded.

"Max. Max Tate and you are welcome."

Clair's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. "Max Tate. As in THE Max Tate, formerly a Bladebreaker and Team Captain of The PBB All Starz?"

Max nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, yea." He smiled. "Thats me."

"Oh my god." Clair mumbled to herself. She had just been saved by THE Max Tate, her idol. She didn't know what to do.

"Maxie!" A voice shouted. Max smiled to Clair again, before grabbing her hand and kissing it softly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you..." Max trailed off and Clair snapped out of it, long enough to tell him her name.

"Clair."

Max smiled. "Nice meeting you Clair, I must run now though." He dropped her hand and jogged away, disappearing around a corner.

"Oh my god." Clair repeated, louder this time though. Aure giggled, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Yup, that was THE Max Tate." Aure said, in exact imitation of Clair just a few moments ago.

Clair glared and elbowed Aure in the side, stomping her foot and turning her back to Aure.

"Ouch Clair-Bear." Aure groaned, rubbing her side, though she immediately started laughing again.

"Come on you two." Noel said shortly, although her own icy blue eyes were laughing, as she walked past the two of them and towards the front desk. "Before we cause a bigger scene."

Rose nodded and got their room keys from the clerk and they headed to the elevators, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them curiously.

* * *

Chanel sighed contently as she sank into the comfortable cushions of their suite's couch. "So comfy." She smiled cat-like.

"You guys have the day off to relax. I have a Captain's Meeting tonight and the Ceremony is tomorrow afternoon, with the matches starting the next morning." Rose said.

"So, no training?" Aure asked cautiously.

Rose smirked. "Tomorrow morning only, but we have to stay on top of our game throughout the tournament. Got it?" Again, Rose saw her team switch to serious mode as they nodded. "Good. Now, I'll be in the gym if you guys need me. My meeting is at 5 then we will order room service and relax tonight."

The team nodded as Rose headed out of the room.

When Rose got to the gym she saw that no one was there. Perfect in her mind. After the 3 hour plane ride, she needed to stretch out her body and get her blood pumping.

She sat down on the mat, gathering her thick dirty blond hair and putting it into a messy bun. She stretched her legs and arms as she popped in her earbuds and blasted Alternative Rock from her iPhone. After she had run a few miles on the suspended track, she went straight for the punching bag. Since she kept her emotions in all the time, she had to let out her steam on something...

An hour in, Rose was so focused on the punching bag and her music that she didn't realize that not one, but two people had joined her in the gym.

Kai and Tala shared a look as they watched this girl kick the shit out of the punching bag. They were impressed to say the least. But since she was being somewhat quiet and wasn't saying anything, the two Russians shrugged and continued to walk into the gym, making their way to the beyblading dishes, each taking their own dish.

Another hour later, as the music crescendoed at the bridge, Rose went into over-drive and slammed the punching bag with a round house kick that sent it flying a good 10 yards across the room.

The huge thud that her kick made, plus the thud of the bag as it hit the ground caused Tala and Kai to look up from their dishes. Tala whistled to himself as Rose sighed and walked over to pick up the punching bag, bringing it back over to where it was supposed to be, tossing the mitts on the ground. The Angel turned around to see Kai and Tala staring at her, just able to contain her surprise at the fact that the two had probably been in the room for a good hour. Rose hesitated for just a second, as if waiting for something, but then gave them a glare as she made her way out of the room, dripping with sweat.

When she was finally gone, Tala narrowed his eyes. "Damn. That was The Spinning Angels' Captain."

Kai nodded. "It was."

"No wonder she won that match in one second flat. She's intense." Tala whistled, then he turned his attention back on Wolborg.

Kai narrowed his eyes, looking back at Dranzer as she was balancing on a needle in the middle of the dish. "That she is." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Freshly showered, Rose headed down to the conference room for the captain's meeting. Running a hand through her dirty blond hair one more time, Rose walked into the empty conference room, being the first to arrive. She sat down near the back and waited patiently for everyone else to arrive. As she waited, she pulled out her blade and looked down at it as it gave off its usual warmth, her bitbeast relaxing her in its usual way.

"Nice blade." A voice greeted her. Rose looked up calmly to see Ray looking down at her with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Rose nodded.

"Ray Kon." Ray introduced, holding out his hand.

"Rosemarie Rousseau." Rose said, taking his hand. Ray noticed her Kai-like demeanor and strong handshake.

"Oh I know." Ray smiled. "May I sit next to you?" He asked and when Rose shrugged he took it as a yes. "I watched your Championship match. Very impressive, even for our level."

Rose nodded and put her blade back in it's case as another entered the room.

"Hey Ray." Max smiled as he walked over. "Hey, you were with Clair earlier. Right?" He asked Rose.

Rose nodded, smirking. "Yea, Clair is a teammate."

Max smiled even more brightly. "Brilliant. Then I definitely will be seeing her again. Tell her that I'm sorry that Tyson and Daichi almost ran her over earlier, they kinda saw food and freaked out." Max chuckled.

Rose nodded. "I will, thank you."

"Max Tate." Max smiled, officially introducing himself. "And you're Rosemarie Rousseau, of The Spinning Angels, right?"

Rose smirked. "So I'm guessing that you saw my battle too?"

Max chuckled and nodded, sitting next to Ray. "Yea, I think everyone did. Or at least Ray, Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, Kai and I did."

"It was quite the match to see. After all, you guys are the new team here." Ray smiled.

Rose nodded as two more people walked in. Tyson and Ozuma Akiyama walked in, talking about Dragoon and the other Four Sacred Beasts. But upon seeing Rose, Ozuma clammed up and Tyson smiled. Ozuma's steely dark green eyes glanced over Rose, checking to see if she was too interested in what he and Tyson had been discussing. Old habits die hard. Seeing no threat to their topic, he ran a hand through his black and red hair.

"Hey Ray, Max." Tyson smiled, jogging over to his old teammates and friends. Tyson looked at Rose curiously, trying to place her. "Ah, you must be Rosemarie Rousseau, the captain of the all-girls team, right?"

Rose nodded. "And you are Tyson Granger, the current world champ..."

Tyson smiled proudly and put a fist on his chest. "Hells yea."

"...and you almost ran over my teammate earlier today." Rose ended with a smirk as Max, Ray and Ozuma laughed while Tyson looked confused.

Max turned to his best friend, still laughing. "When you and Daichi saw the food in the hotel lobby, you kinda almost ran her teammate Clair into the ground."

Tyson's eyes went wide as Ozuma shook his head. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rose."

Rose shook her head, a hand out in a placating gesture. "It's ok, Max was able to catch her and she is fine now."

Tyson nodded, relieved, until a detail caught his attention. "You caught her Maxie?"

Max nodded. "Yup, she's quite beautiful, no offense Rose, you are very beautiful yourself." He said to the team captain. Rose smirked and let him continue. "Although I had no idea she was a blader until I made the connection with Rose."

Tyson smirked. "Oh you dog you."

Ozuma rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair in front of Rose, turning around to talk to her. "Ozuma Akiyama." He said, holding out his hand. Rose took it.

"Hey Tyson!" A voice smiled, walking in. Kane Yamashita made his way over to the group and Rose was starting to get annoyed with all the people around, but she remained polite as the navy haired, cobalt blue eyed blader introduced himself.

"Kane Yamashita." Kane smiled holding out his hand. Rose nodded and shook his hand as two more people walked in.

"Rosemarie Rousseau."

"The french team leader, huh?" Julia Fernandez asked, walking over to the group, Garland Siebald behind her. She flipped her dark brown hair off her shoulders and her blond bangs out of her jade green eyes.

Rose simply raised an eyebrow in question as she knew exactly who the spanish blader was. "The spanish team leader, huh?" Rose asked.

Ray looked between the two females tensely. He wasn't sure whether to think that they were joking with each other or seriously going to hurt each other. He didn't know Rose at all, but if first impressions meant anything, then Ray's gut told him that she would act like Kai. And he knew Julia would jump at the chance to fight anyone.

Julia smirked. "Heard you were a tough cookie. Glad to finally personally meet you."

Rose smirked as well. "And you as well. Missed you at the European Championships."

Julia nodded. "Well, Raul and I were traveling with the family circus and just got back yesterday in time to make it here. Caught your match though, you and your girls made quick work of that Belgian team."

Rose smirked. "Robert said that they were a waste of space and Johnny just wanted to be able to play."

Tyson cocked his head to the side, confused for a moment. "Wait...Robert? Johnny? As in the Majestics?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. Oliver is my cousin."

The room went silent for a moment.

"Wait, you're related to Oliver?" Max asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, his father is my maternal uncle."

"Haha, thats pretty funny." Tyson chuckled. "Oliver never mentioned that he had a cousin that could blade so amazingly."

Rose shrugged. "Not his thing to brag. Johnny and Enri on the other hand..." She trailed off as the room laughed.

"True that." Ray chuckled as he saw Kai walk in the room from the corner of his eye.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Garland Siebald. Nice to meet you Rosemarie." Garland said, holding out his hand. Rose nodded and took his hand. Garland had long silver hair tied at the base of his skull with light purple eyes.

"Likewise Garland." She replied as she saw Kai take his spot in the seat behind Ray.

"Hey, Kai stop being Mr Sourpuss and say hi." Tyson chuckled. Kai rolled his eyes and just crossed his arms over his chest.

"We already met." Kai said shortly glancing at Rose, who had turned in her seat. Rose looked at him, taking in his cold posture, and narrowed her eyes.

Ray raised an eyebrow at the exchange. "Really?" He asked out loud.

"Where was that Kai?" Max asked his former captain.

Kai sighed, knowing that they wouldn't stop before they got the information that they wanted. But that didn't mean that he was going to be descriptive about it. "Gym."

Tyson snorted. "Nice to see that your vocabulary has expanded." Kai glared at Tyson and Tyson winced. "Ok, ok, I'll leave it be. Geez, easy does it Sourpuss."

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. But they quickly snapped back open as the 10th and final captain entered the room. The person gave off an even colder vibe than Kai and everyone tensed instinctively as the hooded figure walked in.

"So this is The Dark Oblivions captain." Ozuma whispered at Kane who was standing next to him. Kane nodded as the blader took a seat on the opposite side of the big conference room.

Rose narrowed her eyes as the blader seemed familiar, but she brushed the feeling off as Mr Dickinson entered the room, a bright smile on his face, his baby blue eyes shinning as he ran a hand through his white hair.

"Welcome captains." Mr D greeted as the bladers took their seats around Rose. Rose groaned internally. They were all very nice, but she liked to sit by herself.

As Tyson sat next to him, and behind Rose, Kai saw Rose sink just the slightest amount in her seat and it was like Kai knew what she was thinking. As Julia sat next to her, Kai saw Rose shrink away just slightly. Kai noticed that she didn't seem to like human contact much, unless she initiated it.

"So, lets get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

"It was nice to meet you Rose." Ray nodded. It was after the meeting and the old Bladebreakers plus Julia and Rose were heading back up to the 10th floor where all their rooms were.

Rose nodded. "Likewise. Although Julia, I do have a question for you."

Julia shrugged. "Shoot."

"Who else besides you and Raul are on your team?" Rose asked. "I only ask cause last time the World Championships occurred, it was a tag team tournament and this time it's not."

Julia nodded. "Our friends Alvaro Cruz and Elio Soto have joined us."

Rose nodded as they arrived in front of her team's door. There was a shout from inside the suite and before anyone could react, the door was ripped open and Aure came bursting out, Rose gliding back a step so that she wouldn't be run over. But Tyson, who had been standing next to her, didn't react so quickly and Aure ran right into him.

"Oomph." Tyson groaned as Aure, who was significantly shorter than him, ran her shoulder into his chest. The pair ended up slamming into the hall wall opposite the door and sinking to the ground.

"Aure!" Came a scream from inside the suite. "You better give me Michel back right now!" Clair appeared in the doorway, livid, her red hair looking like fire right now. But she hesitated in the doorway, seeing everyone there. Her ocean blues scanned the faces, coming to rest on Max. "Max?"

"Oh hey Clair." Max smiled sweetly.

"Owwww, what hit me?" Tyson groaned, rubbing his head where it had slammed up against the wall.

"Me, Owwwwwwww..." Aure moaned, siting up and looking up to see that she was now in Tyson's lap. She looked closer at his face and recognition passed through her blue/green eyes as she realized who it was. But she didn't care as she stood up, offering him her hand. "Sorry about that." She said as Tyson looked up at her.

"No problem, but never do that again, that hurt." Tyson moaned, rubbing his chest. Then he glanced at her hand and wondered if she could really pull him up given that she was only 5' while he was just over 6'.

Aure noticed the look and rolled her eyes. She bent over, grabbed his hand and hauled him up on his feet.

Tyson went wide eyed as he momentarily left the floor completely. "Damn you are so much stronger then you look."

Aure rolled her eyes as she had always heard this. "Thanks Champ. A girl always likes to hear that. Way to be a gentleman."

Max and Ray couldn't help themselves and started cracking up as Tyson's face went red with embarrassment. Even Kai cracked a smile for a split second. Julia however was dying with laughter.

"You tell him girl." Julia smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes, but a smirk made it's way onto her face.

"Aure, would you just give Clair back her blade and stop making a fuss in the hall? I-" Chanel stopped herself in the middle as she saw everyone in the hall. She glanced at Tyson's red face, with Aure standing in front of him to Clair and her own slightly flushed face as Max smiled at her. Then she raised an eyebrow at her captain who shrugged, silently telling Chanel that Aure and Clair happened. Chanel nodded.

Ray ceased his laughter enough to look up at the newest member of The Spinning Angels that had appeared. "Sorry about all the ruckus. Your friend here certainly knows how to put Tyson in his place."

Chanel smiled. "Well Aure certainly loves to talk."

"Oi!" Aure turned around, a glare in her eyes. "C'était de sa faute, il a été à ma façon!"

"Non, vous avez pris Clair la lame en premier lieu, c'est de ta faute!" Chanel snapped back.

The two bladers glared at each other, no one really understanding what they said, other than Clair and Rose.

Rose sighed. "Aure, give Clair Michel back. And Chanel is right, it is your fault that you ran into Tyson. You took the blade in the first place. But Chanel also should know not to lose her temper."

Chanel took a breath and released it slowly. "You're right Rose. I'm sorry."

Aure sighed. "Sorry Chanel." She walked up to Clair. "Sorry Clair-Bear. I know how important Michel is to you and I shouldn't have taken him."

Clair nodded and took Michel back. "No worries Aure, as long as you understand."

Kai was surprised at how quickly the two stopped at the sound of Rose's voice. It reminded him of Daichi and Tyson stopping in their tracks when Kai himself snapped at them. Although Rose didn't even have to raise her voice to have order.

"What's with all the shouting?" Belle asked, walking to the doorway, Noel at her side. "Oh, hi everyone."

"What's with all the shouting!" Tala roared walking down the hall.

"Relax Tala." Kai said calmly. Tala glanced at him, then at the other girls. He knew the language shouted was french and that the new team was french so he knew they were to blame for interrupting his nap. He glanced quickly at Rose, then looked at Aure, Clair and Chanel, then finally Belle and Noel, but something about Belle made him rest his gaze on her for a split second longer, before glancing back at Rose.

"So, want to explain why you guys woke me up from my nap?" Tala asked.

Rose glared at him. "None of your business Tala."

Tala glared back, stepping towards her until he was looking down at her, him being 6'2" and her being 5'4". Rose however didn't even flinch as he glared down at her, she just glared right back.

No one was really sure what to do. Once again Ray knew that this could end badly if one of them was provoked further. Kai continued to lean against the wall near to door, but if anyone looked close enough, they would see every muscle tensed and ready to intervene if need be.

Tala smirked. "You got some guts. For a girl."

Rose snorted. "You got some balls. For a Russian."

At that Tala chuckled and he backed off a step. "And a sharp tongue too."

Rose smirked. "And you're smart enough to know when you've met your match."

Kai rolled his eyes, relaxing back against the wall, knowing the two wouldn't fight now.

Belle smirked, seeing the exchange for what it was. "Well, now that that is settled, Clair? Aure? We have training in the morning."

Clair nodded, putting Michel in her other hand to put him in his case on her hip. The light flashed on the bit-cip, sparking Max's curiosity.

"Clair, before you go, may I take a look at your blade?" Max asked. Clair's eyes widened slightly, but she thought about it and nodded.

"Sure Max." Clair walked over and placed her sea green/ocean blue blade in Max's hands.

Tyson looked over his best friend's shoulder to get a look at the blade.

As Max looked at the attack ring closer, what he noticed earlier was confirmed. "You're a defense specialist like me, aren't you?" Max asked Clair, looking up at her, ocean blue orbs meeting.

Clair nodded. "Yes, the only one on my team, like you were and still are right?" She asked, glancing at Tyson, Ray and Kai in turn.

Tyson nodded. "Yea. I'm more attack oriented, Ray's speed and Kai's balance."

"But it is rare to find a defense blader at all." Max said in awe as his eyes glanced over the bit-chip before handing the blade back to Clair.

Clair nodded. "I agree with that. After-all, of all the top bladers in the world, only you and I are defensive bladers."

Max smiled. "Well, we will just have to see who's the better defensive blader then."

Clair smirked. "I look forward to that."

* * *

Awwwww...haha

As you might be able to tell, this will have multiple pairings in it. I hope I can give each pairing the time that they deserve, but that might not happen, just warning you now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After training that morning, The Spinning Angels set off to the stadium for the opening ceremonies.

"This is going to be awesome." Aure smiled as she and Clair hooked their arms together and started skipping down the hall.

"Oi! No running into people!" Chanel shouted as she jogged after them.

Noel rolled her eyes. "Those two are really going to cause a scene one of these days."

Belle smirked. "Well they always enjoy themselves, thats for sure."

"It's their way of coping, El." Rose said as she stared ahead of them as they walked down the hallway which was under the stadium floor. Her childhood flashed before her eyes, but she shoved those memories back into the deepest darkest corner of her mind, where they had come from. "Lets concentrate on the here and now, instead of the past, uh?" Rose asked, snapping back to reality. Noel and Belle nodded.

"Rosemarie?" Rose turned around to see Mr Dickinson walking over to them. Belle and Noel turned around as well. "Ah, Belle and Noel as well. Good, good. I just wanted to tell you ladies good luck in this tournament. You girls are going to be up against some tough competition, but I'm confident that you are going to succeed. I've seen your European Championship run and I got to say that I am very impressed." Belle smiled graciously as Noel and Rose had a ghost of a smile on their faces.

"Thank you Mr Dickinson. That means a lot." Rose nodded.

Mr Dickinson nodded and smiled. "No problem ladies, now I must be off. But good luck and have some fun while you're at it!" He smiled as he waved, disappearing around a corner.

"Lets go ahead and get on our platform before A and Clair-Bear break something." Noel said as she started walking away, Belle and Rose following her. "Or break Nelly."

At that Rose and Belle had to smirk. Chanel always seemed to be the one to stop the two trouble makers and one time she did accidentally break her arm trying to stop Aure and Clair from getting into a fight with a couple of Finish bladers at one tournament.

The girls made their way to the other half of their team where Chanel had both Aure and Clair by the ear as they stood on the platform that would lift up to the stadium floor in a minute.

Noel raised an eyebrow, her icy blue eyes alight with amusement. "Nelly?"

Chanel grimaced. "It was the only way to stop them. They were playing with the wiring over there and I was afraid that they would short out the electrical system for the entire stadium, or the city."

Belle laughed. "Oh yea, cause we know that they can."

"Going up in 20 seconds ladies." A stage hand warned them. The girls all got on the platform which just held them as they where the biggest team competing.

"Oh I can't wait!" Clair smiled, jumping up and down now that Chanel had let go of their ears.

"Don't do that!" Noel snapped as she almost fell off the platform. Belle's hand whipped out and snatched Noel's upper arm, pulling her back on to the steel circle as it started to rise.

"Sorry." Clair said as the ceiling above them opened up as they continued to rise. But any comment that Noel had to come back with was drowned out by the roar of the crowd that suddenly overcame the team.

"Woah." Aure whispered to herself. Rose who was right next to her heard the comment and smirked. Woah indeed. The biggest tournament that The Angels had ever been in was this past European Championships, but there seemed to be at least more than twice the amount of people here at this opening ceremony then the finals at the Euro Championships.

Rose looked around and saw that the other teams were also coming up the shoots. Her eyes scanned the teams; from the Justice 5, to Team Psykick, Saint Shields, F-Dynasty and their two new members, White Tiger X, PBB All Starz, Blitzkrieg Boys and BBA Revolution. But when her eyes came to The Dark Oblivion, that same feeling of recognition flowed through her. She glanced at them as DJ Jazzman started riling up the crowed, not like he really needed to. She glanced at each of the five in turn, noting that each had on a black robe with a hood that completely hid their faces in shadows. And the way the capes draped on their bodies, it wasn't evident whether they were male or female.

"And now it's time to meet the teams!" DJ shouted. The crowd roared again as Rose glanced back at the Blitzkrieg Boys, feeling someone staring at her. Amethyst met emerald and Rose saw that it was Kai looking at her.

"First up is the mighty Team Psykick from Japan!" DJ announced. "Captain Kane Yamashita leads this team of talented bladers. We haven't seen them in two World Championships, but don't underestimate them." The spotlight shinned on Team Psykick as the rest of the stadium went dark. "Next are the Saint Shields, also from Japan! Again, we haven't seen this team in two World Championships, but with Captain Ozuma Akiyama leading this team, they are a force to be reckoned with! Up next is F-Dynasty from Spain! Under Captain Julia Fernandez, this team has picked up two more members since the last World Championship. Next are the powerful Justice 5 from Japan! Since the BEGA catastrophe, this team has come back together under the leadership of Captain Garland Siebald, ready to show the world once again how powerful they are! From America are the PBB All Starz! Now under the leadership of former Bladebreaker Max Tate, this team is ready to tear up the dish! From China are the fierce White Tiger X. With Captain Ray Kon at the lead, this team is more powerful than ever! The hometown favorites, The Blitzkrieg Boys are back! With Captain Kai Hiwatari taking charge, this team is dangerous and ready to take the world by storm! One of our new teams this time around are The Dark Oblivions from South America! Not much is known about this team, but I'm sure they will make for interesting competition." As DJ introduced this new dark team, all the bladers looked at them, breaking Kai and Rose out of their staring contest.

"Interesting indeed." Tala whispered under his breath. Spencer nodded, hearing him.

"Then we have our World Champions, the BBA Revolution from Japan! With three-time World Champion Captain Tyson Granger leading them, they might just take the title once again! But not so fast!" DJ said. "Our last team has been taking headlines left and right since they took the Blading World by storm! From France are The Spinning Angels! Led by Captain Rosemarie Rousseau and just coming off a huge win at the European Championships, this team could change the Championships as we know it!" DJ shouted and the crowd roared with excitement as the spotlight shinned on the only all girl team.

Aure and Clair ecstatically waved, huge smiles on their faces as they soaked in the energy from the crowd. Chanel smiled politely as did Belle, but Noel and Rose had masks of indifference on their faces.

After DJ finished, the stadium started emptying as the platforms started to lower to the ground as they had been 15 feet in the air.

"Oi A, stop moving!" Noel snapped as Aure now starting moving around.

"Sorry!" Aure squeaked and she took a step back to give Noel room as she was currently on the edge. But in moving back, she bumped into Belle, who, trying to catch herself, grabbed onto Chanel. Chanel grabbed Belle and pulled her back, but knocked her elbow into Clair's side, who squeaked and took a huge step back, ramming into Rose. Rose, who had continued to stare at The Dark Oblivions, was caught off guard as Clair slammed into her from behind. Rose's attention was brought forcibly back to the here and now as she saw the ground coming closer and closer to her face. But Rose never panicked as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and turned her body in the air, doing a flip and landing on the ground softly, bending her knees slightly to take the impact of her fall.

Rose stood up tall, opening her eyes as she watched the platform her team was on, lower to the ground.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he watched Rose's athletic and graceful fall. He knew she was strong, but graceful as well? She reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't pin point who.

"I'm so sorry Rose." Clair apologized as she jumped off the platform while it was 2 feet off the ground. Rose softened her gaze.

"It's ok Clair." Rose said calmly. "Now calm down and breathe, ok?" Clair nodded, relaxing.

"Nice acrobatics Rose." Ray laughed, walking over with his team.

Rose smirked. "Thanks."

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet my team." Ray said, gesturing to the 4 people behind him. "This is my best friend, Lee Wong and his sister Mariah." He said first pointing to the siblings. Like Ray, they both had golden hazel eyes and Lee also had black hair while Mariah had pink hair. "And this is Gary Tan and Kevin Cheng." He said, pointing to the two best friends. Gary was big and Rose remembered Robert telling her that he was a powerhouse blader and he looked it. He was tall and muscular with spiky dark brown hair and golden hazel eyes. Kevin was his total opposite. Speed was the name of his game and he was short with dark green hair and golden hazel eyes. "Guys, these are The Spinning Angels. Their leader, Rosemarie Rousseau, vice-captain Belle Laurent, Noel Bouvier, Aure Moreau, Clair Petit and Chanel Landry." He said with an extra smile for Chanel, which Rose and Belle didn't miss.

"Nice to meet you all." Mariah smiled. "Its rare to see a team of all girls and I commend you girls for getting this far. You've really shown that girls are just as good, if not better then guys."

"Oi!" Lee shouted at his sister. Mariah rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Quiet Lee, it's true now stop acting like a wimp."

Aure and Clair laughed as Lee huffed, crossing his arms. Ray, Kevin and Gary had to laugh too at their vice-captain's childness.

"Hey everyone!" Max smiled, walking over with the rest of the PBB All Starz. Rose was getting that same almost claustrophobic feeling that always happened when there was a lot of people around her. But she shoved the feeling down and nodded at the energetic blond. "I'd like you girls to meet my team. My partner Rick Anderson, Michael Parker, Emily York, and Eddie Wheeler." He said, pointing to each of them in turn. Rick was also big like Gary, but he had darker tanned skin with white hair and hazel eyes. Michael was tall and lean with dirty blond hair and fern green eyes. Emily was on the shorter side, but not as short as Kevin, with short orange-red hair and blueish-grey eyes. Eddie was definitely the tallest blader by a good inch or two. He was African American with distinctly unique blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Team, these are The Spinning Angels. Their leader, Rosemarie Rousseau, vice-captain Belle Laurent, Noel Bouvier, Aure Moreau, Chanel Landry and Clair Petit." Max smiled at Clair. Emily noticed and smiled to herself. About time Max found himself someone.

"Nice to meet you all." Emily nodded. "I'm sure Riah gave you the welcome you deserve." She smiled at her best friend.

Mariah smiled. "Yup, was just telling them about how us girls are better than the guys."

"What?" Michael and Rick echoed. "What did you just say?"

"Oh shove it you two." Emily rolled her eyes. "It's true so just shut up and suck it up."

"I beg to differ Emily." Rick glared, getting right in her face. It was kinda funny how much bigger he was than her, with all his muscles and height. Emily though just rolled her eyes and flicked him on the nose to which he made noise and backed off a step.

"Point made." Emily smirked. Noel smirked as well, liking her style.

"You are going to regret that Em." Rick glared down at her.

"Be nice Rick." Julia laughed, walking over with her twin brother at her side and the other two members of her team behind her.

Rick rolled his eyes at the spaniard. "Sure Jules, whatever you say. It's probably best that I don't punch Emily anyway considering that she'd fall to the ground crying."

"Excuse me!?" Emily screeched. Rick looked at her in alarm for a moment at her outburst but smirked as he got right in her face.

"You heard me."

"Uh Rick, not a good idea man." Michael said. Even he knew when to stop pissing Emily off as he had known her his entire life.

"Yea, listen to Mike, man." Eddie agreed. "Not going to end well for you dude."

Max winced, knowing what was coming. Mariah smirked knowing what Emily was about to do and Lee snickered at Rick's idiotic behavior.

"What's she going to do?" Rick's famous last words.

"THIS!" Emily shouted and she stepped back far enough to kick him hard in the family jewels.

Rick hollered in pain and went immediately to the ground, his eyes watering. The guys all winced as the girls laughed.

"What the-" Tyson cut himself off as he, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny came up to the group. Behind them were the other teams, Justice 5, Team Psykick, Saint Shields, and even The Blitzkrieg Boys. "Ouch." Tyson winced as he realized what had happened.

"Damn dude, you were so asking for that." Mystel Gorbachov laughed, his sea green eyes shinning as well as his blond hair.

Emily smirked, pretty proud of herself. "And girls, thats how you take down a guy."

"Ohhh! I wanna try!" Ming-Ming Masefield laughed. Her light brown eyes shinning with mischievousness, and her cyan blue hair was bouncing up and down and she jumped. Then she turned to the nearest guy, who just so happened to be Daichi. "You!" She shouted. Daichi's eyes went wide as he started running around, Ming-Ming chasing him. Everyone was laughing as the two youngest ran around the group.

"Save me!" Daichi's cried out. Hilary just kept laughing, having way too much fun, seeing him being chased around.

"Anyway." Tyson laughed as his partner continued to be chased. "Girls, that is unfortunately my partner, Monkey-Boy Daichi Sumeragi." He told The Angels. "This is Hilary Tatibane, unfortunately my slave driver of a coach."

"Hey!" Hilary snapped. "Watch your mouth or it'll be you next to fall to the ground."

Tyson squeaked as Kenny laughed. "And I'm Kenny Saien, or just Chief." Kenny introduced himself.

Rose nodded, knowing his name anywhere.

"So you're the one that created the Heavy Metal System!" Aure shouted, immediately standing in front of Kenny, who was actually now taller than her, after 2 years of growing.

Kenny glanced down at her a little weary but once she started talking scientifically, he was immediately entranced and started talking to her, Emily joining them.

"Wow, someone Chief and Emily can finally talk to about data and stuff." Tyson laughed.

Clair shrugged. "One of her hobbies. She's been dying to meet Kenny since, well forever." She laughed.

Max chuckled. "I can see why."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"So you're the french team uh?" Brooklyn Kingston smiled. Two years had changed him. He was no longer a puppet of Boris's and he now was back to his sweet, charming self, no trace of evil in him anywhere. His cerulean eyes were light and playful and his orange-red hair like Emily's.

Rose nodded. She looked at him critically for a moment, remembering the BEGA catastrophe clearly, but she could tell that he wasn't that person anymore. "Yea, I'm Rosemarie-"

"Rousseau." Brooklyn finished, nodding. "Yes, I saw your match against that Belgium team. You made very quick work of that blader."

Rose nodded. "Thank you Brooklyn."

Once everyone was introduced to each other, the huge group started walking back to the hotel.

"So Ty told us that you're related to the Majestics?" Kenny asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, Oliver is my cousin."

"So you have blading in your blood then." Salima Suzuki nodded, bouncing her dark red curls, her dark purple eyes soft, but a tad hard, the only visible sign of her troubled past under the thumb of Dr Zagart.

Rose nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"What about the rest of you?" Mariam Flores asked, looking at the other girls with her dark green eyes, tucking her dark blue hair behind her ear. "How long have you girls been blading?"

"Ever since we could remember." Chanel said softly, her ocean blue eyes taking on a distant look. Noel bumped her elbow into Chanel's side, snapping her out of her memories.

"We grew up around blading." Clair said, taking the attention off of Chanel. Well most of the attention off of her. Ray continued to look at the girl. As he already noticed with Rose, these girls seemed to have a Blitzkrieg Boy quality about them. Other then Rose, Noel and sometimes Belle, they seemed to be very open and carefree, but during certain moments, like Ray just noticed with Chanel, they seemed closed off and disturbed by something in their past. The look that had past through Chanel's eyes, reminded Ray of Kai or Tala when someone brought up the Abbey. Ray continued to have a strange feeling of being pulled to Chanel. It was as if something was pulling him to her, for what reason, Ray did not know, but as he glanced into her hazel eyes once again, he felt a powerful emotion come over him. He needed to protect her.

Tala just walked in silence as mostly the girls were talking to each other about their different blading experiences and where they had come from. Ming-Ming for instance was from India and had started blading when she got her first blade at 10 years old. She had also pursued a singing career at the same time and was starting to become popular in India when Boris found her and started training her with her other BEGA teammates. Mariah on the other hand was of course from the same small village in China that her entire team was from. She had started blading when she was 4 and grew up blading with her current team, eventually winning their first Chinese National Championship when she was 10 then their first Asian Championship the next year. Mariam had also grown up with her team, but in their small village in Northern Japan. She was taught about the Sacred Beasts and was trained how to protect them since the day she was born. Emily had grown up in Southern Florida in the States training to become a professional tennis player when she had discovered bayblading at 11 years old. She then joined the PBB program and trained hard to rise through the ranks to join the All Starz. Salima grew up in Southern Japan near Oita and had discover beyblading when she was 7. She trained hard and eventually moved up to Tokyo where she met her team when she was 11. They agreed to make a team and train together. And Julia was born and raised with her twin in a traveling circus family. They learned about beyblading and started to incorporate it into their acts, slowly becoming the great bladers they were now.

But Tala noticed that the Angels weren't giving up any information about their pasts. They would just nod or laugh as the other girls talked about their pasts and funny stories. Again, his eyes were drawn to Belle's slim figure. She seemed familiar to him, but from where, he had no idea. She was very beautiful Tala had to admit, although he would not admit that out-loud. She was the tallest of the french bladers at 5'8" and she was slim, but she also had curves in all the right places. Tala's sharp eyes also noticed that Belle, along with the rest of her teammates, all had scars on their hands, both on their palms and on the back of their hands. He glanced down at his own scared hands and his curiosity only grew.

Noel walked along silently, just like her captain and vice-captain. She wasn't much of a talker; liked to keep to herself. As the grouped entered the lobby, she found her icy blue eyes being constantly dragged to another silent figure. This figure in particular was a lot larger than herself. Compared to her 5'2" petite frame, Spencer was 6'5" with a huge muscular frame. He was easily bigger than even Rick, Dunga, Goki, and Gary, and he emitted a very cold presence; one that usually had people running, but had Noel interested. Interested in him and his story.

Spencer felt the eyes on him and looked down to see icy blue eyes staring back at him, but they weren't his captain's eyes, they belonged to one of the french bladers. Noel, if he remembered correctly. When his own dark brown eyes met hers, she didn't flinch, just kept looking at him. He was surprised. Even Julia, who he admitted had balls, looked away after a few moments, but this girl just kept staring at him until they split up to go into separate elevators.

"Hey Cap." Spencer said. Tala grunted, saying that he was listening. "You said that you 'met' the french captain." He said, putting 'met' in quotations.

"Yea, why?" Tala asked, as Kai glanced over at Spencer. Bryan too was interested in his question.

"How intense was she?" Spencer asked.

"Very, showed no fear, no doubt. Very confident and head strong as far as I can tell." Tala said.

"Why ask Spence?" Bryan asked his best friend.

"That Noel girl was staring at me and continued to do so even when I glared at her."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "She just kept looking at me, unfazed by it."

"Who are these girls?" Tala asked. "Did you guys notice the scars on their hands?"

Kai nodded. "Right away."

"Yea, they are just like ours." Spencer said as the elevator dinged and they exited the elevator, walking down the empty hallway, being the first team to get on an elevator.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bryan asked, his lavender eyes suspicious.

Tala shook his head. "No idea."

Kai continued to think of Rose and what he had seen of her personality so far. She was strong, confident, fear-less, head-strong, independent, a loner, wasn't too fond of physical contact or people in general besides her team. "She's like us." He whispered, not realizing that he said it out-loud. He had stopped dead in the hallway as the elevator pinged, dumping out The Spinning Angels, followed by The White Tigers. Tala quickly slid his key card into the slot and opened the door, the team walking in.

"Who's like us?" Tala asked, once the door was closed.

"Rose." Kai said. "Her personality is like us. Think about it. She's strong, confident, fear-less, head-strong, independent, a loner, she isn't too fond of physical contact or people in general besides her team."

Spencer nodded. "Thats true, but none of this makes sense."

"And it probably never will." Kai sighed, lost in his thoughts again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Belle woke up early the next morning, earlier than Rose in fact, which was unusual. Belle looked over at her captain and best friend as she slept soundlessly. A rare emotional filled smile graced Belle's lips. Usually when she was smiled it was to be polite and kind, rarely did she smile because something made her happy. But Belle and Rose had been friends for a very long time. They met each other first, before meeting the other girls and to this day they shared a special bond that even Noel, Chanel, Clair and Aure had yet to completely understand.

Belle got up and got ready for the day, making herself cereal, sitting at the table quietly as she listened to her iPhone. Her favorite song 'Hello World' by Lady Antebellum came on and she lost herself in the lyrics and harmonies.

_Hello world_

_How've you been?_

_Good to see you, my old friend_

_Sometimes I feel cold as steel_

_Broken like I'm never gonna heal_

_I see a light, a little hope_

_In a little girl_

_Hello world_

Belle sighed and putting away her dishes, wrote down a note for her team. She grabbed a key card and shoved it, along with her iPhone, in the pockets of her sweatpants. She closed the door behind her and headed for the gym to clear her mind. Ever since seeing the Blitzkrieg Boys in person, she had been having even more flashbacks of her childhood than normal. And she did not need those memories resurfacing again.

No way.

She stepped into the gym, not too surprised to find it empty, it was five in the morning. But then she heard a blade spinning and walking into the gym further, around the corner, Belle saw that someone was there and it wasn't just anyone. It was Tala.

She pointedly ignored him as his very presence brought up her horrible past. She walked past him, as she heard Wolborg spinning, and towards the farthest dish from him.

Tala knew the moment a person entered the gym, but he hadn't expected it to be her. He expected someone like Kai, Ray, Lee, Rick, Spencer, Garland, hell he even thought Tyson would show up instead of her and he slept like no tomorrow! He watched as she walked past him and to the dish the farthest away from him. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. He watched as she pulled out an ice blue/white blade and launched it with a ferocity that surprised him. This team was something else.

Belle launched her metal blade and as it spun, all her worries started to melt away. She pushed her memories back into that locked box in the depths of her mind, she forgot Tala was watching her every move; she just relaxed. She watched her blade spin contently in the middle for a moment before her grassy green eyes flashed a light icy blue and her blade responded. The blade picked up speed very quickly and started spinning the outside edge of the dish, faster and faster.

Tala glanced over as he felt the temperature in the room drop to the point where he could see his breath and feel the cold penetrate his jacket. As her blade moved around in the dish, Tala started to see ice forming in the dish. He realized that it was her blade creating it. Each time her blade moved over a spot on the dish, ice formed and it continued to thicken as her blade went around and around.

Belle gave her blade a silent, mental command and her blade glowed in response. "Frozen Prison." She whispered softly.

Tala saw her lips move, but didn't catch what she said as he was too far away even for his sensitive ears.

The ice suddenly glowed and in a split second it shattered. Breaking apart, it slammed into itself in the middle of the ring. Snow was formed as the ice smashed to bits and the temperature started to rise again.

Tala was too shocked for words. That was an incredible show of control, speed and power. The entire attack took less than 5 seconds; her blade was moving so fast.

Belle let out a sigh, relaxing as she asked her blade to return. It was frigid, colder than ice, but the temperature didn't bother Belle as she put her blade back in its case and started to walk out of the gym, passing Tala again.

Tala had gathered his wits about him once again and was the picture of indifference as Belle passed him. Wolborg continued to dodge the spikes in the ring with expert precision and Tala just watched as Belle walked through the door, heading back to her room.

"Wow, she's something else, huh Wolborg?" Tala said.

_Indeed Master Tala. Indeed. _Wolborg mused as she returned to Tala's outstretched hand. _Something about her feels familiar, right? _Wolborg asked, not sure herself if she was feeling what she was feeling.

Tala nodded as he started walking out. "Right, just can't pinpoint what it is. We haven't met her before, but maybe she resembles someone from our past?"

_Yes, good luck remembering who that might be Master Tala. _Wolborg said sarcastically.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Wolborg, I know my memories are fuzzy."

_Fuzzy? Try almost non-existant._

Tala, along with the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys, including Kai, had sort of lost their memories in the past 2 years. After the BEGA disaster and Boris disappearing, something was triggered inside the boy's minds. Their memories were still there, somewhere in their minds, but it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. A really big haystack with knives that would pierce them in the head if they tried to get too close. Safe to say that every time anyone of them tried to remember certain important memories, they ended up on the ground in so much pain that they could barely breathe. They remembered the general picture of their childhood in the Abbey; when they met each other, when they met Boris and Voltaire, the general abuse and pain they endured and their escape. That was it, no real details, they barely remember the other kids there that had been their friends. The others that had been used and killed.

Tala sighed. "Fine, you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that that entire new team has something to hide and I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

Aure woke up to someone shaking her and she rolled over, her blond ringlets falling over her face.

"Five more minutes..." She moaned. But whoever had been shaking her wasn't listening to her. They ripped the sheets off of her body and shook her again. "Noooooooo..." She took the pillow from under her face and smashed it on her head blocking out the light that was coming from the now open blinds.

"Come on A." Chanel sighed as she looked over at Noel who was also trying to wake up Clair. Their eyes locked and they sighed. How did Belle do it?

"Clair." Noel said, trying to be patient. Chanel looked over and realized that having Noel help her wake them up was probably a bad idea. Noel was a very impatient person by nature and would probably resort to dramatic measures if Clair and Aure didn't wake up soon.

Suddenly a bright idea popped into her head. "Hey El?" Noel looked at her in question. "Wanna grab me some icy water?" She asked with a sneaky smile. Noel immediately caught on and nodded, way too happy.

Noel came back seconds later with two HUGE pitchers of water, she handed one to Chanel and they both smirked to each other than counted down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" They shouted together and they dumped the contents of each pitcher on both of the girls, ice falling on their faces.

In unison, and in surprising harmony with Aure being higher pitched, the two best friends screamed and literally flew out of bed. They were on their feet in a matter of two seconds, standing on their beds, hair, dripping wet, in their faces, their stance, almost battle ready.

Chanel broke into giggles immediately, and even Noel had a rare huge smile on her face. The sight was quite priceless to see.

Clair flipped her wet red hair out of her face and her ocean blue eyes were wide with surprise. "Did you guys seriously just do that?"

Aure groaned, not even bothering with her blond hair that was in her face. She just hopped down off the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A few seconds later they heard the shower go on.

Noel took a deep breath and her smile disappeared, but a smirk remained on her lips. "Get ready Clair, we have to be at the stadium in 30 minutes."

Clair groaned. "Why me?"

* * *

Rose sat quietly at the kitchen table with her blade in pieces in front of her. She heard Clair and Aure scream as they were woken up, but knew that Noel and Chanel would have them ready in time.

She turned her attention back to the attack ring she was cleaning. The smaller, more metallic design that Kenny created had made the blades much more powerful, but they seemed to get dirtier. It was probably due to the fact that more tournaments had implemented terrain dishes to compensate for the power of the HMS blades. Still, most bladers didn't use the HMS as it was so hard to control. Like Robert had told Rose, only the top bladers in the world used them.

Rose still remembered learning how to use her HMS blade a year and a half ago, when Kenny had finally decided to patent his design and they started selling the HSM blades. She remembered waiting in line to show how good she was. Due to the power of the Heavy Metal System, Kenny had required that stores selling his blade, had to test each blader on their ability using a program he created. If the blader didn't meet a certain standard, then they were not allowed to get a HMS blade.

"They're almost ready Rose." Chanel said as she and Noel walked into the common room.

Rose nodded. "Belle almost ready too?"

"Here Rose." Belle said walking out of their room. "A and Clair-Bear ready yet?"

"Ready!" Aure shouted as she and Clair ran into the common room. Rose nodded as she finished putting her blade back together. She clipped her bit-chip in last, the beast on the chip gleaming as the blade was complete.

"Then lets head over to see who our first opponent is." Rose said.

The Angels made it to the stadium 20 minutes later and went back under the stadium floor to the platforms set up.

"I'm so ready to kick some butt." Aure grinned.

"Yea, I hope we play today." Clair agreed.

Chanel stayed silent, nerves building up within her. She knew she was good, but with all these excellent teams, it was hard to believe that she could pull off wins.

Noel immediately sensed the change in her best friend. She bumped her shoulder against Chanel's, snapping Chanel out of her head-space.

"Wh-What?"

"It's ok Nelly." Noel said softly as hazel met icy blue. "You'll be great, like you always are."

Chanel smiled, nodding. "Thanks El."

The roar of the crowd reached the best friends' ears as the ceiling once again opened up above their heads and the platform started to rise.

Clair looked around as the platform stopped rising. She looked at each team, while soaking up the crowd's energy. Team Psykick as well as F-Dynasty and The PBB All Starz looked slightly nervous, but determined. White Tiger X, along with Justice 5 and the Saint Shields looked confident. The BBA Revolution as usual were loud and over-confident. But as Clair looked closer, she saw something in Tyson's eyes. It was a look of maturity. It was barely there as Tyson grinned confidently, but it was there. Tyson had grown up in the past 2 years. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Clair could relate to that. She had to grow up fast, her whole team had to. Then her eyes drifted to The Blitzkrieg Boys and their calm, cool, collected, yet arrogant faces. And lastly, Clair looked at the Dark Oblivions. With their capes and hoods, it was still a mystery as to who they were.

"Alright Beyblading fans! Are you ready to see the lineup for the first round of the first World Championships in two years!?" DJ shouted and the crowd roared in response.

The bladers looked up as the jumbotron alit with 10 boxes outlined in black. Each box had a picture of one of the team captains with the name of the team at the bottom of the picture. Currently they were all lit up but then some started going off as others stayed on and then they went back on as the others went dim.

"Alright." DJ said as the screen started showing only one lit box at once. "So the first team to go is..."

The sequence started getting faster and faster until it started slowing down again. The sequence stopped as it rested on a picture.

"And it's Justice 5!" DJ shouted, the spotlight resting on the old BEGA group. "The team that will be going up against them is..." The sequence started up again, but with Garland's picture staying lit. "The Saint Shields!"

The spotlight rested on the Sacred Guardian Protectors as they and Justice 5 looked at each other, the competitive air getting thicker with each passing second.

"After that battle, the next two teams to compete are...F-Dynasty and...The Spinning Angels!"

Rose smirked as emerald green met jade green. This was going to be good.

Raul glanced over at the all girls team, seeing his twin do the same. He moved his red bangs out of his jade green eyes and took in the 6 figures. From what he heard from other European bladers, this team was powerful. To be here at all, to qualify for the World Championships, told him that they were powerful, but he had gotten emails from teams during his family's circus tour. And those emails were a little disturbing. The Majestics and his team, F-Dynasty, were really the only powerful teams in Europe. They were the only bladers skilled enough to wield the HMS blades in Europe. Or so he thought. The Spinning Angels had seemed to pop out of no where. They had took the French Team National Championships by storm last year and then again this year, qualifying for the European Championships in which they breezed through considering both The Majestics and F-Dynasty could not attend. No one really knew much about them, other then that Rose told them she was Oliver's cousin, that they all grew up around beyblading and all lived in Paris. From the emails, Raul knew that they had taken their opponents by storm. There was no trash talking, no toying with their opponent. The battles were quick and efficient. There was no mercy; either you lost quickly, or you could survive a half a minute. Now Raul was interested in how they would fair against real teams. Teams that had been around for at least 7 years, teams that had a lot of titles to their names, teams that could wield the HMS blades.

* * *

We will see Raul, we will see...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the platforms lowered and the bladers cleared the floor, a huge terrain dish appeared from underneath the floor. Justice 5 and the Saint Shields were then called back to the floor as the other teams took their seats in the front row; half behind the Saint Shields, and half behind the Justice 5. The only team that didn't stick around was the Dark Oblivions, which both relieved and unnerved the other teams.

"And ladies and gentlemen! The first match of the World Championships!" DJ cheered as the crowd roared. Mystel and Mariam stepped up, going first. They both took out their blades and got ready. "And first up from Justice 5 is the swift Mystel, up against the Saint Shield's own fierce Mariam. Bladers get ready..."

Mariam and Mystel got into their positions as the countdown began.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted. Mystel jumped up and released his blade from the air as Mariam yanked the rip cord hard.

Sharkrash spun contently in the middle as Poseidon soared down to the dish, heading straight for the dark blue blade.

"Sharkrash!" Mariam shouted and the mighty mako shark appeared. In one movement, Sharkrash evaded the hit and went directly back to hit Poseidon with such a force that Poseidon was sent back two feet.

Mystel smiled. "Good, I need a challenge."

Mariam smirked. "Well, if thats what you want, you are going to get it in spades. Sharkrash!" Sharkrash responded to his mistress's voice and started spinning faster.

"Poseidon!" Mystel said as the sea monster appeared and the turquoise blade started spinning faster as well. Then the two blades smashed into each other in the middle, creating a crater where the blades met. Responding to his mistress's silent command, Sharkrash tipped slightly forward causing the blades to break apart and fly back 10 feet.

"Abyssal Depths!" Mariam shouted. Sharkrash glowed a deep blue and waves of water surrounded him.

"Ocean Trident Attack!" Mystel shouted. Poseidon glowed a light blue and a light blue trident-like shape formed around the blade.

The blades meet in the middle with crashing waves as the entire terrain dish filled with water, as if it was really the ocean. The waves slowly receded and then disappeared all together, leaving only puddles here and there.

As the water vanished, it left two blades in its wake.

Both wobbling.

Then one fell to its side, the other quickly following it.

"And Mariam wins!" DJ shouted.

Mariam sighed in relief. It was close in the end, but she came out on top.

"Nice match Mariam." Mystel nodded as the two dropped down to the dirt to gather their blades. Mariam smiled and shook his out stretched hand.

"You too Mystel. You are quite powerful yourself."

"Rematch sometime?" Mystel offered as both pocketed their blade.

Mariam nodded, smirking. "Definitely."

"Now that was a match folks!" DJ smiled as both bladers climbed out of the dish. "Next up is a captain's match! Garland and Ozuma!"

The crowd cheered as Ozuma and Garland took their stances.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" Ozuma and Garland released their blades and they started circling each other right away. These teams had never bladed against each other before but the captains, being the analytical bladers they were, had studied each other intensely. Most notably, studying each other's matches against Tyson.

"Apollon!" Garland shouted and the yellow blade cut through the middle of the circle they were making, heading straight for Flash Leopard.

"Flash Leopard, counter!" Ozuma yelled. The two beasts rose from their chips, lightning and fire mixing. The black fire-type leopard rose out of Ozuma's black blade, as fierce and powerful as ever. The golden lightning-type griffin rose from Garland's yellow blade and soared into Flash Leopard.

Flash Leopard tipped down slightly at contact and Apollon ran on the top of the blade, soaring into the air as Flash Leopard spun around and attacked Apollon the moment he landed. But the griffin wasn't going to go down so easily. The yellow blade glowed and held it's ground as Lee's blade kept grinding into it.

"Apollon!" Garland shouted. Apollon responded and spun faster, finally pushing back Flash Leopard just enough to get some personal space.

Ozuma narrowed his eyes. Garland was indeed powerful. Then he smirked. That just meant that he needed to end this quick. "Flash Leopard! Divine Cross Fire!" Flash Leopard lit up with blue flames and started spinning faster.

Garland smirked. "Good. Now lets end this Apollon! Gleaming Lightning!" Apollon glowed yellow as lightning crackled around the blade.

"Attack!" The captains shouted at once. The blades collided with each other in the middle, evaporating the remaining puddles with the heat they gave off. Yellow met black with an intensity that produced a shockingly bright white light.

As the light vanished as quick as it came, a dust cloud was in its wake.

"Who won?" Emily mumbled to herself, her laptop gathering all available data as was Kenny's from 4 seats to her left.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the dish, trying to see through the dust. Her sensitive ears had picked up two very slow spinning blades and one was about to go down, but she couldn't tell which.

The dust cloud dissipated to show both blades wobbling, but one did stop spinning a second before the other and that was...

"And Garland wins!" DJ shouted. "Now the Saint Shields and Justice 5 are tied with one match each!"

Ozuma sighed and along with Garland, jumped down to grab his blade.

"Nice match Ozuma." Garland nodded, holding out his hand.

Ozuma glanced up from pocketing Flash Leopard, dark green meeting light purple. Ozuma nodded. "Thanks, you too."

"And now for the tie-breaking match!" DJ announced.

Dunga and Ming-Ming took their stances getting ready for the deciding match.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Lets go Vortex Ape!" Dunga shouted, his dark green eyes confident, trying to catch Ming-Ming off guard with the sudden attack. But the young women just smiled and took a graceful step back, Venus, mimicking her mistress's movement. The salmon pink blade glided out of the way as the fierce red blade ran past it, missing it's target. Vortex Ape barely stayed in the dish as it scraped along the edge while it's master growled in frustration.

Kai smirked in amusement at Dunga's frustration and watched with pleasure as Dunga continued to get more and more pissed off as Ming-Ming simply dodged his attacks elegantly.

"Damn you! Hold still!" Dunga shouted, almost pulling out his semi-long dirty blond hair.

Ming-Ming giggled as Vortex Ape came at Venus again, this time Venus tipping just so, letting the red blade touch her, then spin out of control, again almost getting a stadium out. But thankfully for Dunga, the attack ring hit the edge of the dish just so, and Vortex Ape dropped back down, staying in.

"Alright Venus, lets get this over with!" Ming-Ming shouted. "Venus Desire!" The pink blade shinned and little heart shapes started spinning around it as the great white winged cat appeared.

"Flash Hammer!" Dunga countered. The huge gorilla bit-beast rose out of his bit-chip as the red blade shinned a even darker red and headed straight for Venus. "Haha, your mistake going after me head on. I never lose in power battles."

Rick snorted at that. He would bet a million bucks that he could overpower Dunga in a split second and the over grown monkey would have no idea what hit him.

Ming-Ming smirked at that comment. "I believe that you underestimate me. All you see is a pretty little girl, but that's not all that I am." Venus moved with such swiftness that she had everyone under her spell. At the very last possible moment, Venus stopped her forward assault, turned slightly right, grating attack rings together, and then she slammed Vortex Ape out of the terrain dish and onto the ground behind Dunga.

There was a shocked silence as everyone took in the victory. Then cheers enveloped the stadium as Ming-Ming called Venus to her hand and her girly-girl smile was back on her face, full blast, soaking up her fans' praise and love.

"And Ming-Ming wins!" DJ shouted. "The first win of the World Championships goes to Justice Five!"

The crowd got even louder as the team waved and eventually walked off the floor, followed by the Saint Shields.

Noel watched with amusement as Marium chewed Dunga out for getting over-confident and underestimating Ming-Ming.

"Ready El?" Chanel asked her best friend. Noel looked over and nodded as the Angels got up.

"Good luck girls!" Max smiled.

"Yea, Jules and Raul are tough opponents!" Ray nodded.

"Easy, we can take 'em." Aure smiled confidently.

Rose got up quietly as Belle lead the team away. She looked over her shoulder, watching as F-Dynasty got up and left their seats, on the other side of the stadium. Julia met her eye and smirked, just as ready to kick some ass. Rose smirked as well and was about to walk away when she felt another set of eyes on her. She looked further behind her and saw amethyst eyes looking at her.

Kai watched as Rose looked away from him and started walking away, following her team down to the floor.

"She's deadly, huh?"

Kai looked away from the Angels and back to the person sitting next to him.

Ray chuckled as Kai snapped out of his head space and looked him in the eye. "Wow, never seen you so fixated on one person before, unless your beyblading."

Tala chuckled on the other side of Kai as Kai rolled his eyes. "Well what Mr Sourpuss hasn't told you yet was that we saw her training in the gym two days ago and she kicked the punching bag across the room like it was nothing."

"Woah..." Ray whistled. "I only know a handful of people that can do that namely you guys and myself."

Tala nodded. "Yup, scary shit. And I also saw the vice-captain, Belle, training this morning and..." He whistled his amazement. "It was impressive, even for a girl."

Ray rolled his eyes at the last bit of that comment, but he could see that Tala really was impressed, even if he didn't admit it. "So they really are top notch bladers." Ray nodded, watching at the two european teams made their way onto the floor to the cheers of the crowd.

"Yup, this year is going to be interesting for sure." Kai whispered.

* * *

Rose closed her eyes for a brief moment as she took a deep breath to focus herself. It was the beginning for her team. Their real moment in the spotlight to show the world what they were made of and that they were nobody's tools.

"Are you all ready for the second match of the World Championships?!" DJ asked the crowd and they roared with response. "Alright then, first up from F-Dynasty is Raul! He'll be up against Noel from The Spinning Angels! Get ready bladers..."

Raul and Noel got into their positions as the countdown began.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

Noel smirked as she had her blade move right in for the kill. With it moving so fast, the colors of the blade mixed together, making the blade look like fire itself.

Raul narrowed his eyes as the fire colored blade moved right in to end it. But Raul had improved greatly the past 2 years. Gone were the days where he and Julia had to rely on their tag team abilities. Both of them had improved their individual game considerably, and now they were ready.

Raul's royal blue blade dodge the attack and zipped around to catch Noel off guard, but Noel was never caught off guard.

Noel smirked and on the turn of a dime, her blade backtracked and smashed into Torch Pegasus, gears grinding against each other.

Raul smirked. "Not too bad. Torch Pegasus!" With the shout, Torch Pegasus rose from his chip, proud and mighty.

Noel smirked. "Fine. Blaze!" With a growl, a huge black winged panther appeared above the fire colored blade. His black coat glowed with the light from his black wings bathed in fire.

"Woah..." Spencer whispered under his breath.

Bryan chuckled next to his friend. "Turned on yet bro?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and flicked Bryan's ear.

"Hey!" Bryan shouted and he punched Spencer in the shoulder.

"Both of you stop or you're going to miss the good part!" Tala snapped. The two settled down just in time to see Noel attack.

"Blaze!" Noel shouted, as her icy blue eyes flashed red. "Inferno Strike!" Fire whipped around Blaze as he spun faster.

Raul smirked. Now it was getting fun. "Torch Pegasus! Brave Impact!" The two blades met in the middle, fire whipping around the entire floor.

But even though Raul had improved greatly, Spencer could tell that Noel was just that much better as she slowly over powered him, until Torch Pegasus flew out of the dish, landing at Raul's feet.

"And Noel wins the first battle!" DJ shouted as Noel called Blaze back to her hand.

"Wow, she didn't waste anytime..." Mariah whistled. Salima nodded from her spot next to her friend.

"That's for sure." Salima agreed. "These girls don't mess around."

Mariam smirked from her position behind the two. "I like 'em."

"Now up are Chanel from The Spinning Angels and Julia and Raul's new teammate, Alvaro!" DJ introduced. "Get set bladers..."

Chanel took a deep breath to calm her nerves and just remembered what Noel told her earlier. She had this.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!"

Despite Chanel's nerves, her launch was explosive and powerful as her green/brown blade soared into the dish and took up a comfortable position in the middle as Alvaro's yellow blade circled around it.

Ray watched with interest as he saw her launch and her subsequent calm position in the middle, with her eyes closed.

"Lets go Correr!" Alvaro shouted, his amber eyes ablaze and his dirty blond hair whipping around his face as Correr, a snake type bit-beast, exploded towards Chanel's earth colored blade.

Chanel's eyes flashed open and she was ready. "Hiniku!" Hazel flashed green. "Crater Burial!" A mighty roar was let loose as magnificent stripe-less white tiger appeared, with his white wings spread out proudly, dazzled with many green leaves. The terrain dish was Chanel's to command as with her order, Hiniku spun faster and the rock trembled underneath him. In response, a huge fissure began to appear, making its way from where Hiniku spun to where Correr was coming closer and closer.

Alvaro smirked. "Too easy to dodge with Correr's speed!" He laughed. But his laughter was suddenly cut off as a huge crater suddenly appeared below Correr, swallowing him whole, then burying him under about a foot of solid rock.

"Really?" Chanel smirked as she called Hiniku back.

"Chanel wins!" DJ smiled. "And with that win, The Spinning Angels win the second match of the World Championships!"

"Alright Nelly!" Aure smiled as she darted over to her friend and grabbed her in a huge hug, lifting her up and spinning her around, to the amusement of Ray, due to the fact that Chanel was a half a foot taller then her teammate.

"They are a pretty amazing team, huh?" Max smiled. Ray snapped his golden eyes from the smiling brunette to his friend.

"Huh? Oh yea, they are." Ray nodded.

Max chuckled. "Ok Mr LoveyDovey. Pay attention over here."

"What?" Ray asked, caught off guard.

"You've been eyeing Chanel since you met her, don't act like you haven't." Max grinned.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Ok, you caught me, but what about you and Clair? Huh?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that sir." Max winked and Ray just about died laughing.

* * *

Love? Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We won our first match!" Clair squealed. "You girls blew them away!" She smiled, wrapping an arm around both Noel and Chanel's necks, hugging them close. Noel rolled her eyes, but had a half a smile on her face as Chanel laughed at Clair.

"Thanks Clair-Bear." Chanel smiled, ducking out from underneath the red head's arm.

"Good job girls, but remember that this is not a single elimination tournament." Rose reminded them as the group quickly quieted down. "F-Dynasty is not out yet. This is round robin and depending on how well they do, we might meet them again for a spot in the semi-finals." She said wisely.

Belle nodded. "Rose is right girls. Noel, you overpowered Raul this time. But you might not be so lucky next time. He's been improving dramatically over the past 2 years and he could easily bet you next time. And Chanel, you took Alvaro by surprise with your attack. But remember that Julia is the strongest one on this team. She is just as powerful as Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys."

"So good job, but don't get cocky, right?" Noel smirked.

Belle smirked. "Of course, it is our moto."

"But girls, really, this was a great start to the tournament." Rose nodded, a look of pride and accomplishment on her face. "Lets continue with this momentum, shall we?"

"Oh yea!" The Angels chorused.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Tyson smiled as the match ended and The Angels left the floor.

"They are better in person!" Daichi smiled. "But I can't wait to see the other 4 girls in action."

"Yes, it would be useful to get clips of all of them playing." Kenny nodded. "They have mastered my HMS blades very well. They have complete control over them, which is impressive since no one but our known group has the ability to wield them."

Emily nodded. "Yes, it is impressive. Julia told me yesterday that she had been sure that other then the Majestics, she thought the only her, Raul and her two new teammates could wield the HMS blades in Europe. She was just as surprised as we were to find out that these girls could blade with Kenny's blades."

"They are indeed a mystery."

A shiver ran down Hilary's spine at the voice that sounded both masculine and feminine at the same time. She turned around to see no other then the Dark Oblivions. With the big hoods of their cloaks still covering their faces in the shadows, it was still a mystery as to who exactly they were.

"What the hell do you want?" Tala asked, stepping up slightly in front of his group of...er...friends...ehem...

"Nothing." One replied smoothly in the same voice that gave Hilary shivers.

"Then leave." A new voice said.

Rose and the rest of The Angels had stepped up off to the side and Rose was mad. Not many would notice the subtle shifts in her stance and eyes, but The Angels did and they were ready to back up their captain.

"Ahhhh Rose." Another sneered.

Rose narrowed her emerald orbs more at the obvious hostility. What the hell had she ever done to them? Whoever they were.

"We look forward to seeing how you have improved in the past couple years." The first one said calmly.

"To see what you have accomplished. Though I think we'll just crush you anyway." Another said smartly.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that they were indeed familiar, but she just couldn't pin it down.

"No." The first one interjected when it looked like another was about to say something. "Now, we must go. Look forward to battling against you soon." And with that they took off and disappeared around a corner.

"What the hell?" Daichi voiced everyone's thoughts.

"What the hell indeed." Ozuma mussed.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Rick grunted.

"Did you think you knew them Rose?" Mariah asked.

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so."

"I don't have a good feeling about them." Kane confessed.

"Yea, something feels...off about them." Mystel nodded.

"No doubt it has anything to do with their ridiculous cloaks?" Eddie questioned.

Michael snorted. "Trying to be cool by keeping us in the dark about their identities."

"Yea, so not cool material." Kevin snorted.

While the other bladers continued to talk about the Dark Oblivions, Rose couldn't seem to get rid of the growing knot in her stomach. The knot telling her that something really was off. Something that would change her world.

* * *

That afternoon, Rose went to the gym to burn off some steam. Like Belle, her nightmares and memories of her past had been hitting her in the gut ever since seeing the Blitzkrieg Boys face to face.

She went right for the punching bag again, needed to let her anger and frustration out.

"Why the hell." She huffed, punching the bag. "Do they." _Punch. _"Have to." _Punch. _"Exist?!" _Slam!_ Her leg went straight through the bag, cutting it in half.

"Who?"

Rose spun around to see Belle standing there, calm as could be, despite the fact that her best friend had just cut through a punching bag with her LEG!

"You know exactly who." Rose coldly said, but Belle brushed it off, knowing the anger was not directed towards her.

"I know what you mean. My nightmares have been coming back full force. And the really frustrating part is that they don't seem to remember us, do they?" Belle huffed, grabbing a punching bag for herself.

Rose shook her head, clicking her new bag in place. "No, not at all. Self-righteous..." She trailed off, mumbling profanities.

"Why are we the special ones who remember everything?" Belle questioned.

"Don't know. We are 'gifted' remember?" Rose scoffed, quoting someone from their past.

"Yea, yea." Belle waved off. "Anyway, you got a weird feeling from that team too, right? Or is it just me?"

Rose sighed. "No, its not just you. I feel it too. Like I know them or something. But we don't, right?"

Belle shrugged. "Probably not. You know we haven't met very many people in our lifetime right?" She smirked, making a dark joke.

Rose smirked. "Yea I know, but that doesn't change the fact that it still bothers me."

"Me too Rose. Me too."

* * *

"Are you ready to see some more top notch blading?" DJ smiled and the crowd roared with excitement. "Well alright then! Please welcome the competitors. You all know them, so give them a hand! Hailing from China, with the former Bladebreaker Tiger in charge, is White Tiger X with Ray Kon as captain!"

The crowd cheered as White Tiger X walked onto the floor, Ray leading with a grin on his face.

"And of course our World Championship team, BBA Revolution with World Champ Tyson Granger leading the pack!"

The cheers grew louder as Tyson, Daichi and Kenny walked onto the floor, followed by Hilary.

Tyson grinned and waved his hands at his adoring fans.

"Alright folks, first up is White Tiger X's Vice-Captain Lee against the BBA Revolution's wild child, Daichi!" DJ introduced as Lee and Daichi made their way to the dish. Both got in position as DJ counted down. "Ready Bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" Lee and Daichi shouted, releasing their blades into the dish.

Immediately, the two hotheads went after each other, ripping and tearing around the dish.

"Galeon!" Lee shouted. The fierce black lion appeared above the black blade and roared.

Daichi smirked. "Time to play! Strata Dragoon!" Proud and mighty, the great golden dragon rose from the purple blade, ready to take on the lion.

The blades rammed into each other, sparks flying, as Daichi and Lee pushed their blades harder.

Rose watched as Lee had Galeon break off and spin around Strata Dragoon, making the circle smaller and smaller until he was grinding attacks rings.

Daichi gritted his teeth as Galeon sunk his fangs into Strata Dragoon. "Strata Dragoon!"

The dragon was filled with sudden energy and was able to push the lion back.

Lee smirked. "Now its getting interesting. Galeon! Black Lightning!" Galeon crackled with the power of lightning as Daichi got ready too.

"Strata Dragoon! Spike Saw!" Strata Dragoon spun faster and faster, a golden ring forming around the attack ring. In a second, the two beasts charged at each other, earth and lightning chewing up the terrain.

"Woah..." Aure whistled. "Thats some power."

"They aren't the top international bladers for nothing A." Channel reminded her.

Rose heard the conversation, but her eyes were on the dish, looking through the dust cloud, watching the shadows of the two blades as they battled for ground. Suddenly, one gave out and was flown from the dish.

The blade landed at Daichi's feet and rolled over to show the bit-chip.

"And Daichi wins!" DJ shouted as the crowd roared. Daichi called Strata Dragoon back, and bent over to pick up Galeon.

"Nice match Lee." Daichi congratulated, handing Lee his partner.

Lee nodded, surprised at the mature tone. "Thanks Daichi."

But he was still Daichi... "Sucker! I won!" He grinned and ran away as Lee growled and went after him. The two ran around the terrain dish before Ray and Tyson scooped them up and brought them back to the team benches.

Clair sweet-dropped. "Ok, then..."

Noel rolled her eyes. "'Top international bladers my ass."

Channel sighed. "Yea, yea El. Shut up."

"Anyway..." DJ sighed. "Next up is a team captain battle! Former Bladebreakers, Ray and Tyson are going to go at it! Are you ready?!" The crowd roared with excitement as two of the top bladers in the world stepped up to battle it out.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!"

Ray and Tyson smirked as they let loose Driger and Dragoon.

"Alright Ray, lets do this." Tyson grinned.

"You're on Tyson! Driger!" Ray roared as his bit-beast echoed him.

"Dragoon!" The spirits of wind and thunder echoed each other as they rose from their beyblades. Dragoon's blue scales gleamed in the light as Driger's white fur ruffled in the wind.

The two great beasts clashed in the middle as Wind and Thunder whipped around the stadium.

"Now this is some power." Noel smirked as everyone in the crowd had to crouch down.

"Sooooo cool!" Aure squealed.

"Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

"Driger! Thunder Slash!"

A huge tornado was created in the middle of the dish as Driger glowed green, the color forming to resemble a tiger claw.

The two elements crashed together, each fighting to push the other one over.

Max cheered as his two friends went at it while Kai watched quietly.

The two attacks cancelled each other out and when the dust cleared, both blades were wobbling. Ray and Tyson struggled to stand, but Ray planted his feet, refusing to fall and Tyson did the same. In sync, the two bladers took a deep breath and their blades settled, renewed energy flowing through them.

Rose eyes widened as she saw the blades stabilize. It was amazing, the control they had over their blades, their minds, and their element.

"Alright Driger, Gatling Claw!" Driger responded by crackling with the power of thunder.

"Going old school huh?" Tyson smirked. "Well then...Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!" A whirlwind was created and Driger got sucked into it, but instead of flying out of the vortex, he battled with Dragoon in the eye of the storm. As thunder and wind clashed, the beyblades grinded into each other, sparks flying. As the bladers pushed their blades harder, an explosion occurred.

"Hold on folks! We gotta wait till the dusk clears!" DJ shouted.

Rose narrowed her eyes, but even with her amazing eyesight, she couldn't see through that cloud of dust.

Tyson grunted as he sat up, having been blown back from the explosion. Ray stood up from his crouching position and stretched his senses.

The dust cloud disappeared as Tyson stood up to reveal both Dragoon and Driger wobbling. But Driger gave out a split second before Dragoon and Tyson won.

"Tyson wins and The BBA Revolution takes the match!" The crowd roared as Tyson and Ray jumped into the dish to grab their blades.

Tyson scooped up Dragoon as Ray got to him.

"Great match Ty, as always." Ray grinned. Tyson laughed, shaking his hand.

"Oh yea. Good match Ray."

Rose smirked as the teams disappeared from view. Now THAT was amazing to watch.

Belle saw the change and nudged her best friend in the ribs.

Rose raised her brow as a question to Belle.

"I saw the admiration in your eyes." Belle smirked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Please Belle it was only respect, nothing more. They aren't my type anyway."

"Yea, you don't have a type." Belle rolled her eyes.

It was true. Rose wasn't the lovye-dovy type. She was strong and VERY independent. She only ever loved one person, but they were gone now...And Rose stayed away from guys ever since.

"And next up is the hometown favorites and the all powerful Blitzkrieg Boys!" DJ announced as the 4 Blitzkrieg Boys walked out. "To go up against them, are the quick and cunning PBB All Starz!" The PBB All Starz walked out to cheers as well. "First up is the former Bladebreaker, defense specialist Captain Max!"

Max smiled as he jumped up to the dish.

"But Max better be careful as he is up the fierce and take-no-prisoners Vice-Captain Tala!" Tala smirked as he walked up to the dish, getting into his stance.

Clair's eyes zoomed in on Max and she watched him get ready. Aure took notice and teased her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO, lookey here! Someone's excited about the next match."

"Shut up Aure." Clair snapped, but she couldn't help herself as she looked back at the dish with a small smile on her face.

"Ready Bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" Max and Tala shouted together. Max quickly took up a defensive position in the middle as Tala circled him.

"So you're sticking with your trademark then?" Tala smirked. "Fine. Wolborg!" The fierce white wolf appeared above the grey blade, going full speed towards Max's green blade.

"Draciel!" The huge black and purple turtle appeared, ready to defend his ground. Wolborg slammed into Draciel with sparks flying, but Draciel didn't budge. He held her off and forced her back.

"Max has gotten better." Tala smirked.

"You too Tala." Max laughed. "Almost lost our footing there."

"Well then, I'll just have to try harder...Wolborg!" Wolborg spun faster, glowing ice blue, snow surrounding it. Slowly ice started to encase the terrain dish.

Max narrowed his eyes. Tala wasn't messing around, he needed to act. Now.

"Draciel! Gravity Control!" Quickly, Draciel started spinning around Wolborg as ice continued to cover the dish. Water started to surround Tala and he knew the water, with the gravitational charge Max had given it, would cause him to lose balance, energy and stamina.

"Wolborg! Sub-Zero Chill!" A hush of sorts came over the entire stadium as the temperature dropped quickly. As Wolborg spun, she released ice crystals which quickly froze Draciel's waterspout. Then just as suddenly, the ice started cracking and the structure disappeared in a cloud of snow. Wolborg was still spinning with energy as the cloud disappeared, the attack still activated. Tala had worked on overcoming his weakness from the last championship that Kenny had exploited.

Max smirked. "So, Tala learned something from the Chief, uh?" But he narrowed his eyes as he saw Tala shift his stance. He knew he was about to go in for the kill, and thats exactly what he did. "Draciel! Aqua Shield!" As Wolborg closed in, Draciel glowed aqua blue and a wave of water surrounded him as the two blades collided.

Not much time went by after the blades collided to see who won. After fighting for ground, one never moved and it knocked the other out of the dish.

"Max wins!" DJ announced as the crowd roared. Max smiled tiredly. It took all he had to hold on and beat Tala. As he caught Draciel he saw that he would have to go to Kenny for a tune-up. Tala really did a number on him. And he suspected that Daichi, Lee, Ray, Tyson and Tala's blades were all in the same condition.

"Nice match Max." Tala nodded, coming up to him. Max snapped out of his daydream and smiled.

"Thanks Tala, but you did a number on Draciel." Max chuckled.

Tala smirked. "Just think of it as an early birthday gift." He goaded, walking back to the bench.

Max rolled his eyes as their partners took their places.

"And up next is Vice-Captain Rick against former Bladebreaker Captain Kai! Ready bladers?" DJ asked as Kai and Rick got into position.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" Kai and Rick shouted.

Dranzer quickly took control, ramming into Rock Bison with a vengeance. Sparks flew as attack rings grinded together.

Rick scowled. Kai really wanted to win this and he wasn't going to let Rick budge an inch. As the blue blade continued to pummel the tan blade, Rick's mind was buzzing. What the hell was going on? He was a powerhouse blader and Kai was making him look like a wuss!

"Rock Bison!" Rock Bison spun faster and faster finally pushing Dranzer off of him and getting some personal space.

Kai smirked. "Too much to handle Anderson?"

Rick growled. "Rock Bison!" Rock Bison charged at Dranzer but she swiftly moved out of the way making Rick look like a total fool.

Aure laughed at how stupid Kai was making Rick look. But Belle was watching Kai very closely. To avoid Rick was a hard thing to do. Kai made it look easy, but for a powerhouse blader, Rick was pretty quick on his feet so to speak. Belle's grassy green eyes honed in on Dranzer as she moved around the dish, avoiding Rock Bison's attacks. Belle could see that Kai and Dranzer were in perfect harmony as Kai didn't even have to say anything to get Dranzer to do what he wanted.

Rose smirked. Kai was skilled indeed and he had just decided that he had had enough toying around with Rick.

"Danzer! Blazing Gigs Tempest!" The caw of a phoenix resonated within the stadium as Kai threw out his hand to the side. Dranzer rose from her blade in a glory of blue flames, heading straight for Rock Bison. Rick had no chance, when Kai wanted to win, he won.

"And Kai wins! Tying it all up!" DJ shouted.

The crowd roared as Rick grumbled, grabbing Rock Bison and heading back to the bench as Max took his place. Max took a deep breath as he got into position. This would be a tough battle. Not just because he was going up against Kai, but because his blade couldn't handle much more after the battle with Tala.

"Ready Bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" Kai and Max shouted. Max quickly took up a defensive position as Kai started circling him.

Without a command, Dranzer started going after Draciel. Max gritted his teeth as he felt the beating Draciel was receiving. He might have to go on the offensive to end this battle, before Draciel gave out on him. Well then...

"Draciel!" Draciel gave out a shock-wave powerful enough to push back Dranzer a little bit. "Heavy Viper Wall!" Waves of water spilled out from Draciel and Dranzer got caught in a riptide.

Kai narrowed his eyes as Dranzer was about to be tossed from the dish. "Dranzer! Volcanic Emission!" Dranzer screeched and flames evaporated the water, allowing Dranzer to drop back into the dish.

"So we both went very old school huh?" Max smirked.

Kai 'hn-ed' but he was amused, Max almost got him with that one. He was definitely more craftier then Kai gave him credit for.

"Draciel! Aqua Shield!" Draciel spun faster and faster as he glowed blue, rose from his blade and waves formed around him. This time, instead of using the move for defense, Max used it for offense.

Kai smirked. Max wanted to end this now. Fine then. "Dranzer! Spiral Fireball!" Dranzer glowed then rose from her blade, blanketed in fire, as bright as the sun itself.

The two blades met in the middle, Fire and Water creating an explosion that forced everyone to cover their heads.

Max gritted his teeth as he felt Draciel waver, the damage Tala created, setting in.

Kai sensed this and just pushed a little harder, not meeting the solid brick wall he usually faced. Instead this wall had a small crack and Kai pushed through it, forcing Draciel out of the stadium. Draciel managed to stay spinning, but he was spinning at Max's feet, allowing Kai to win.

"And Kai wins! The Blitzkrieg Boys beat the PBB All Starz!"

The crowd roared as Max scooped up Draciel, Dranzer flying into Kai's hand.

Max nodded to Kai and Kai nodded back, each turning back to their teams.

"Nice try Maxie." Rick said, ruffling the blond's hair. "Kai got both of us today."

Max nodded, holding out Draciel to see the damage.

"Woah..." Michael whistled, seeing the marks and chunks missing.

"Yea, Chief is going to have his hands full tonight." Max nodded.

As Kai got back to his team, he held Dranzer softly in his hand. Dranzer wasn't in much better condition then Draciel. Max was a lot tougher than he looked.

"Wow." Tala said, seeing Danzer. "Max was not messing around today. He damaged Wolborg pretty good too. Chief is going to have a lot of blades to repair tonight."

Kai nodded and silently left the floor, his team following.

"You want to go see Maxie and console him on his loss?" Aure teased. Clair flushed red hot.

"Shut up Aure. You want to go bug Kenny some more on his Hard Metal System?"

Aure brushed that off. "Please, I only respect him for designing blades and the like. I don't like him that way. But you definitely like Maxie THAT way." She smiled suggestively. Soon Clair became as red as her hair and Chanel had to intervene.

"Easy Aure. It's her first crush ok? Take the teasing down a step." Chanel scolded lightly.

Aure rolled her eyes. "Fine, sorry Clair-Bear."

Clair sighed. "I'm sorry too A."

Aure caught the look in Clair's ocean blue eyes. "But you still want to go see him, uh?"

Clair nodded, flushing again. Aure laughed and grabbed her best friend's arm, dragging her towards the dressing rooms as Channel followed them, leaving Noel, Rose and Belle to watch the final match of the first round.

"And there they go..." Noel sighed, leaning back in her seat, eyes trained on the now empty floor.

Belle smiled lightly. "Oh let them have fun for a moment."

Rose just stayed silent as DJ announced the last two teams for the day.

"And the last match of the day! Welcome Team Psykick lead by the amazing Captain Kane!" The crowd roared as the cobalt haired blader led his team on the floor. "And up against them are the mysterious Dark Oblivions!" The crowd grew quiet as the cape wearing team made their way to the bench. Rose had that same feeling of familiarity but couldn't pin-point what it was. Their voices had sounded faintly familiar as if from a dream, but she brushed it off and watched as one of them came up to the dish to meet the powerhouse of Team Psykick, Goki.

"Ready Bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" Goki shouted alone as he launched his blade. Rose watched as Goki's blade soared through the air and landed, wanting to gather valuable intel.

But she would get no such thing as once the Dark Oblivion blader's blade touched the terrain, a black cloud over took the dish, obscuring both bladers and blades.

"What the hell?!" Noel barked, sitting upright as Belle and Rose's eyes widened.

The battle lasted about 10 seconds before a blade was thrown from the darkness and embedded into the wall behind Team Psykick's bench. The cloud slowly dispersed as Rose saw that the blade was Goki's.

On the floor was Goki, eyes wide and un-moving, on his hands and knees, shaking. His spirit was broken and his eyes were life-less.

"A-And Dark Obli-livion w-w-wins." DJ stuttered, not knowing what just happened.

The masked blader called their blade back and turned on their heel, heading back to the bench as a teammate took their place. Jim and Kane slowly pulled Goki up off the floor as Salima pulled Goki's blade out of the wall using a pocket knife to loosen it.

Kane stood up and shook off his insecurities, about to step up to the dish. But as he was about to step forward, Rose saw Jim stop him and talk to him. After a minute of heated debate, Kane finally sighed and Jim stepped up to take his place.

Belle hoped for the best, but the same outcome happened, Jim's spirit was broken, eyes life-less and the Dark Oblivions won the match.

* * *

And the plot thickens...

What were Rose and Belle talking about?

Why the weird feeling?

What's up with Dark Oblivion?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Aure dragged Clair down the hall as Chanel followed them. They were about to knock on the door to the PBB All Starz room when they heard a shout. Curious, they opened the door to see the tv on, showing the end of Goki's battle.

"What the hell was that?!" Rick screamed.

A quick scan of the room told Chanel that everyone else was in there too. BBA Revolution, Blitzkrieg Boys and White Tiger X had joined the PBB All Starz as Kenny was working in the corner on their blades with Emily's help.

"Who the heck are they?" Spencer growled as the camera zoomed in on Goki's life-less face.

"What did they do to him?" Mariah whispered.

Ray caught the girls in his peripheral vision and smiled tightly. "Hey Clair, Aure, Chanel."

"Hey Ray." Chanel said, walking up to him. "What happened?" She asked as the tv showed Kane and Jim talking to each other.

"Goki went up against one of the Dark Oblivion bladers. Oh here's the replay." Ray said. The three french bladers looked up at the tv as they replayed the battle, all 10 seconds of it.

"What the hell?!" Aure shouted.

"Exactly!" Rick said, throwing his hands up.

Tyson narrowed his eyes as Jim took Kane's place in the battle.

"Why is Jim taking Kane's place?" Hilary asked.

"So that Kane, Salima and Zeo can blade in the next round." Tala said a little harshly, but everyone shook it off, knowing Tala was actually a little freaked out.

Clair's eyes saddened as she looked on. The battle lasted about 10 seconds as well and the outcome was the same.

Max noticed the sad look and just moved to stand next to her, to try and give her some comfort.

Clair smiled softly at Max for the gesture, but she was too freaked out to try and savor the moment of his arm brushing up against her own.

Kai narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room without a word, heading down the hall.

Just who the hell were those freaks and what were they doing to Team Psykick?

Rounding a corner, he almost ran into someone, and he looked down to see that it was Rose, flanked by Belle and Noel.

Rose looked up and into amethyst orbs as she was almost run over. "You saw?" She asked simply to which she received a nod. "My girls still in the locker room?" Another nod.

As Rose was about to move past him, a snicker was heard from down the hall.

"As to the point as ever and oh so non-chalant." A sneer followed.

The four turned to see all five Dark Oblivion members standing there, looking at them.

Again that wave of familiarity flowed through the girls as Kai glared.

"What do you want?" Noel snapped, admittedly a little on edge after seeing them blade.

"Nothing." One stepped forward, seemingly in charge. "Lets go."

They turned to go away, but one stayed behind. "Better watch your backs. All of you."

After they disappeared around the corner and their footsteps faded, Noel snorted. "Wow, creepy much?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and looked at Kai briefly. Again, Kai felt as if he knew her as they communicated through their eyes. Emerald and Amethyst. Kai nodded and turned on his heel, heading back to the locker room, the Angels following him.

He opened the door to which Tala gave him a weird look until the other half of the Angels filled in after him, to which he received a 'what-the-hell' look from his entire team.

Kai rolled his eyes. "We were paid a visit." That caught everyone's attention as they turned around.

"From who?" Ray asked.

"The Dark Oblivions thought it would be cute to play creeper with us in the hallway." Noel said flatly.

Clair, Chanel and Aure's eyes immediately went to Rose and she nodded.

"We are going to take our leave for the day." Rose said. "Be careful." Those were her last words of warning as the Spinning Angels left the locker room.

* * *

"So Rose, what's the story?" Chanel asked as the girls all sat down on the couches in their suite.

Rose sighed. "Have any of you felt that you know the Dark Oblivions?"

A shock wave of sorts ran throughout the room.

"Yea..." They chorused each other. Eyes widened as they all looked at each other.

"So all of us have felt it." Belle said softly, looking at Rose, remembering their conversation yesterday afternoon.

"But where could we have possibly known them from?" Clair said.

"And why do they seem to hate us so much?" Noel finished.

Suddenly a face flashed in Rose's head and Belle noticed the look.

"What is it Rose?" Belle asked.

Rose wasn't sure if she wanted to share what she had just remembered, but remembering the teams' threat, she succumbed. "You girls remember Anna and her little group?"

Noel sneered. "Yea, those back-stabbing bitches. So sweet to our faces yet had always been against us."

"You think its them?" Belle asked.

"They are very powerful bladers." Aure agreed.

"Yea, they would be able to take out Team Psykick, but what about that weird black smoke?" Clair asked.

"Yea, we've never seen anything like that." Chanel pointed out.

"But would you put it past them?" Rose asked. "And think about the way they've talked to us, to me."

Belle nodded. "Anna did always a slight inferiority complex towards you."

"Slight?" Noel bit. "She would have hanged Rose if she had the chance, same for the other bitches. They despised us cause we were 'the perfect soldiers'." She spat.

"Easy El." Chanel said calmly. "Getting riled up will do us no good."

Noel snapped her mouth shut, but she was still pissed off.

"What the hell are they doing here though?" Aure said.

"Yea, aren't they still at the Alley?" Clair said.

"Under his thumb?" Noel snapped. Chanel gave her a look and Noel shut her mouth, rolling her eyes.

"Apparently not." Aure rolled her eyes. "Apparently they are here to stir up trouble, maybe even under his orders."

"Should we tell everyone?" Belle asked Rose. "They did included Kai and everyone else in their threat. I think we own it to them to tell them. Not everything, but that they might be in danger. Cause if it is Anna and her girls, then we know how much they hate the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Rose thought about it. It was true, that if it was Anna, then the Angels weren't their only target, the Blitzkrieg Boys were in trouble too. Though since they didn't remember them, Rose's pride was a little more than bruised. After what they went through together, how could they forget them?

"Yea, lets tell them." Rose nodded.

* * *

Kai was walking by the door to the hallway from their suite when a knock was heard. He raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was visiting them now?

He opened the door, surprised to see all of the Angels standing there, Rose in the front.

"You gunna invite us in hothead?" Rose said coolly. Kai gave her a look, but stepped back and allowed them in.

Tala rounded the corner and gave them a look. "What the hell? Kai?"

"I suggest grabbing Spencer and Bryan." Noel said shortly.

Tala was about to snap at her but Kai intervened. "Lets just hear them out alright? I'm guessing this has something to do with this afternoon?" He asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yes. We feel obligated to tell you what we believe is going on."

Tala raised an eyebrow at that, but shouted for Bryan and Spencer anyway.

Bryan and Spencer walked in, about to yell at Tala for summoning them in the tone that he did, when they saw they had company.

Spencer locked gazes with Noel again and he was a little unnerved that she wasn't looking away again.

"What are they doing here?" Bryan asked, narrowing him eyes at them.

"They have something to share with the class." Tala rolled his eyes, but again his eyes were drawn to Belle.

Bryan raised an eyebrow but scoffed. "Fine then, talk."

Rose took a step forward. "We think we know who the Dark Oblivions are."

THAT caught the boys' attention.

"What?!" Tala got right up in Rose's face, but she gave him a nasty look and shoved him back, surprising Tala yet again at her strength.

"Shove it Tala and let me finish." Rose snapped. Bryan and Spencer would have laughed if not for the look Kai gave them. "We believe that the captain's name is Anna Kowalski. Her and her 4 friends, Elise Pawlak, Kathryn Olszewski, Brittany Majewski and Lillian Zawadzki are all Polish and powerful bladers. We know them from our childhood and believe, from what we can remember of them, that they are indeed the new team."

"How?" Spencer asked.

"Their voices sound familiar and they way they have talked to us, reminds us of them." Aure explained.

"Why do you feel obligated to tell us?" Kai asked.

"In the past, they worked for Boris." Rose said, waiting for that to set in.

"Boris?!" Bryan shouted. "What the hell? How do you know that?"

Rose sneered. "We just do. That's all we came here to tell you, so goodbye and see you in Berlin tomorrow."

All the girls turned and walked out the door, but Kai stepped in front of Rose, blocking her path. Rose spun on her heel, spinning around him, her usually hidden necklace, spinning out and catching the light. Kai's sharp eyes caught the charm as it flew out. It was a pair of wings, one bathed in fire, the other bathed in light. One orange and red, the other white and gold.

"Bye Kai." Rose said shortly as she walked out.

* * *

The next morning, the Angels headed down to the limos waiting to take all the teams to the airport.

"Clair!" Max smiled as they met up in the lobby.

"Hey Max." Clair smiled. "How are you?"

Max shrugged. "Alright, still a little freaked out about the Dark Oblivions' match yesterday, but excited for the next round."

"Oh yea, totally forgot to tell you that it was very cool to watch your battles against Tala and Kai." Clair commented. "How's your blade by the way? I suspect that all your blades, Lee, Daichi, Tyson, Ray, Tala, Kai and yours are pretty beat up considering the battles you guys had yesterday."

Max nodded, pulling out Draciel who was looking as good as new. "Yea, we bombarded Kenny last night." He laughed. "But Kenny's used to it and got it all done, though I suppose he's probably going to be sleeping on the plane considering he just got done with Strata Dragoon this morning."

"Yea, and you all better be damn grateful." Kenny mumbled, stumbling into the lobby with the rest of the PBB All Starz, and BBA Revolution.

"Oh we definitely appreciate it Chief." Tyson nodded. "Only you could do it."

"Yea Chief." Ray smiled, walking in with his team. "Only you."

Kenny nodded. "Thank you." And he almost fell down as he got dizzy, but Hilary and Tyson caught him.

"Ok Kenny, lets get you to the limo before you collapse, alright?" Hilary asked. Kenny nodded as Tyson and Hilary guided him to the limo waiting outside. The BBA Revolution and White Tiger X got in the first limo as the PBB All Starz and The Spinning Angels got in the second.

"So how are you girls enjoying your first World Championships so far?" Emily asked as the limo started to head to the airport.

"Awesome fun." Aure grinned. "And the traveling is just a plus. Can't wait till I get to blade next round."

"Yea, you guys are up against the Tigers, right?" Rick asked and Emily brought up the schedule on her laptop.

"Yea, they are and we are up against Daichi and Tyson." Emily informed the group. "Justice Five and the Blitzkrieg Boys, Team Psykick and F-Dynasty and the Saint Shields and Dark Oblivions..." Emily trailed off, the image of Goki and Jim's faces still fresh in her head.

"I hope Ozuma and his team are up for it." Eddie said.

"Yea, that black smoke stuff doesn't really let us know what is going on." Emily sighed. "We can't even prepare ourselves for what might happen."

"They are something though..." Michael admitted. "Would not want to meet them in a dark alley."

The Angels stayed silent as the All Starz talked amongst themselves about the dark team. Only Max noticed the silence as his gaze was constantly dragged towards Clair's ocean blues. He brushed it off as nerves because of what they were talking about, but something kept telling him that something bigger was going on. What would a World Championship be if something bad didn't happen?

The limos soon arrived at the airport and everyone eventually made it through security and onto the commercial plane. But not without the public noticing the world famous bladers.

"OMG ITS TYSON!"

"AHHHH I LOVE YOU RAY!"

"YOU'RE SOOOO COOL KAI!"

"MAX IS THE SWEETEST!"

On and on the comments rang out as the bladers made their way to the back of the plane where Mr Dickenson had reserved a huge chunk of seats.

Noel rolled her eyes and quickly made her way to the back, dumping her carry-on on a seat, and plopping down in the next seat over.

Chanel shook her head, with a smile on her face at her best friend's reaction to the comments.

Rose walked silently down the aisle, following her teammates. She felt Kai's eyes on her as he followed her down to their seats. Honestly, she just wanted to punch his face in, but that would cause a scene, and questions. And she really didn't want to answer those questions.

She was almost clear to their seats, when someone blocked her path.

It was a small russian girl, with blond ringlets and the most innocent looking eyes Rose had seen in a long time.

"C-Can y-y-you, si-ign th-this for m-m-me?" She stuttered. As Rose met her gaze, the shy little girl looked down and held up a piece of paper with a pen high in the air above her head.

It was tense for a moment, know one really knowing what Rose would do.

Then Kai's eyes widened as Rose knelt down right there in the aisle, and took the paper and pen.

"Of course dear." Rose said softly. As she wrote her name, the little girl slowly looked up, a huge smile on her face. "What's your name?"

"M-Marie." She answered happily, as Rose gave her a small smile.

"Well Marie, do you want to be a blader?"

Marie nodded joyfully. "Yea, I wanna be just like you. I saw your battle in the championships and you were awesome."

As the little girl opened up to Rose, Kai just looked on in wonder.

Her smile.

It was like a memory from his distant past. Something clicked in his memory. But what, he couldn't remember due to his fuzzy memories. That and her necklace from last night. He knew he had seen the necklace before, but where?

Rose nodded one last time as the girl smiled and went back to her seat. She got up slowly to see everyone looking at her, but she brushed it off and went down the aisle, swiftly taking her seat next to Belle.

Belle smiled, but didn't say anything as everyone who had been stuck behind Rose took their seats.

"That was really sweet Rose." Mariah smiled as she past the girls. Rose nodded, but didn't say anything as Tala then past them, his expression confused and curious.

As the plane took off, Daichi screamed as per usual, still not used to flying. Max and Tyson tied him down in his seat and stuffed napkins in his mouth before Rick, Bryan and Spencer killed him.

As they landed, Rose got up to get out and ended up behind Kai, who again, she just wanted to punch in the face, for no other reason then the pure satisfaction.

Kai turned around and raised an eyebrow as he had felt her glare at him. "You gunna tell me about last night?"

"No." Rose answered shortly, still glaring at him.

Kai raised an eyebrow as they kept waiting to be let off. "And your mysterious necklace that you keep hidden?"

Rose narrowed her eyes dangerously. "That. Is none of your business anymore."

"Anymore?" Kai questioned.

"Not since you left the Abbey." Rose said no more even after Kai kept glaring at her. Eventually he was forced to walk down the aisle and de-plane.

Belle immediately went to Rose's side once there was enough room and she grabbed her best friend's hand and squeezed tightly, Rose squeezing back just as hard.

"Thanks Bells." Rose whispered and Belle nodded.

"ROSIE!"

In the next second, Enrique was hugging Rose as the rest of the Majestics came up.

"Enri, off." Rose said patiently, but after her 'talk' with Kai, she was a little less patient than usual.

Bella and Noel carefully pulled Enrique off as Oliver came up.

Oliver noticed Rose's stiffened stance and saw Kai looking at her. He connected the dots as he hugged his cousin.

"Easy Rosie." He whispered softly as he gave her a quick hug.

Rose relaxed slightly in her cousin's arms but not much.

"Hey Robert." Belle smiled politely as the german captain came up, Oliver letting Rose go.

"Girls." Robert nodded, then his gaze traveled over to the other bladers and he smiled again. "Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai."

"Hey Robert!" Tyson smiled, grasping Robert's hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Thought we'd pop in and watch some of the tournament while it was in Berlin." Johnny said. "Robert's got a business deal here and we have been staying at his place the past couple days."

"Thought we got rid of you at the airport back in Paris." Noel grumbled.

"You'll never get rid of us lass." Johnny smiled charmingly, but Noel totally ignored him as Emily, Salima, Ming-Ming, Julia, Marium, Hilary and Mariah burst out laughing.

"I have reservations at a local restaurant if you guys are hungry?" Robert offered.

"FOOD!" Tyson and Daichi screamed, running through the airport, as everyone sighed.

"So, they haven't changed one bit." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"No...really?" Max laughed.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmm, so Kai and Rose?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once everyone settled down, even the Blitzkrieg boys, as they were there for no other reason then to bug the living hell out of the Angels, questions immediately started about Rose and Oliver's relationship.

Oliver smiled good-naturedly as he explained about how their mother and father had been at odds forever and how Rose's mother moved to America just to get away from her family. But when their parents died, Rose moved back to France to be with the only family she had left.

A total lie, but everyone accepted it, everyone except the Blitzkrieg Boys. Only Oliver actually knew the true childhood that the Angels had left behind. Enrique and Johnny took the false story in stride and Robert didn't even care about their past. He said that as long as Oliver trusted Rose and Rose trusted her team, that was all he needed to know. He did have his suspicions though as he knew Oliver's family somewhat, but he didn't pry into what was obviously a painful past.

As for the Blitzkrieg Boys, they only questioned it because of the Boris comment Rose had made the other night and how hostile she had been about not revealing anymore of her past.

After the conversation drifted to Kenny and his HMS blades, Oliver looked at Rose who was sitting next to him quietly, eyes closed. He looked down at her lap and noticed that she was repeatedly clenching and releasing her fists. Oliver knew that was a sign that she was deep in her thoughts about her past.

He reached down and grabbed her hand, tightening his grasp when her hand involuntarily shook. After a moment, her hand relaxed in his hold and Oliver heard her sigh.

"Sorry Oli." Rose whispered.

"Don't worry Rose. I saw the way Kai was looking at you." Oliver reassured her. "I know what's going through your head right now." He waited a beat before he asked his next question. "Do the other girls know that you and Bells-"

"No." Rose said quickly, her hand tightening in Oliver's hand. Then she sighed and held Oliver's hand tightly. "No, Bells and I don't want them to know. Cause then we would have to tell them what happened there and I-" She broke off, coming the closest to tears that Oliver had seen in years.

"It's ok Rose. I shouldn't have asked." Oliver said softly.

"No, it was a legitimate question." Rose shook her head, her dirty blond curls, framing her face, her green eyes hard, but a tad sad. Oliver had never seen her so close to breaking since...ever.

Belle looked over two seats to where Rose was next to Oliver at the end of the table. She had overheard both the conversation between her and Kai and her and Oliver and her heart ached for her best friend. She took out her own hidden necklace and fingered it. The charm was a piece of periwinkle shaped to look like an icicle, and it was her sunlight in the dark. Her treasured memento from a horrible past.

Tala looked over to see Belle playing with something around her neck. As it caught the light it looked like an icicle and Tala thought back to the day he saw her blade and remembered that her element was ice like him. What was it with these girls and secrets? Tala just wanted to go up to Belle and shake her till she told him everything. But at the same time, some kind of instinct was telling him that he should be comforting her, not interrogating her.

Spencer on the other hand was very confused. Noel intrigued him like no one in his life ever had. Her icy orbs, much like his captain's were like a solid wall, keeping him from reading her inner most thought unless those thoughts were irritation. She was short-tempered just like he was and tough as nails. And she wasn't afraid of him! No matter how much he glared at her, she wouldn't break eye contact until she smirked and redirected her attention elsewhere. It was bugging the hell out of him!

On the other side of the table, Noel smirked as she caught Spencer's frustrated look. She could tell he was pissed about her guts. Honestly, he didn't scare her. She thought of him as a big cuddly teddy bear. Albeit, a nasty, curse spewing teddy bear, but a teddy bear non-the-less. She had heard many things about him and his teammates, but never met him before this tournament. She was interested in how his life in the Abbey was, but she had a pretty good idea...

Kai was a little more then pissed off at this point. He wanted answers! How well did the Angels know the Dark Oblivions back when they were young? How do they know that the dark team used to work for Boris? And why so hostile when asked about it? What's with the secret necklace? And most importantly, why does it feel like he knows Rose? Kai looked over the the opposite corner of the table to see Rose and Oliver quietly talking to each other. And Oliver's cousin? What the hell? Kai remembered Oliver talking about his family 4 years ago when they first met and he never mentioned a cousin.

"So are you boys sticking around to watch some of the matches tomorrow?" Julia asked.

Johnny, Enrique and Oliver glanced at Robert who shrugged. "Yea, I'll try and catch at least one match."

"Oh I'm definitely going to watch the Angels' match." Enrique smiled at Chanel, who smiled nervously. Ray had a sudden green monster moment as he watched Enrique eye Chanel, and it did not escape Max's eyes, who laughed to himself.

"Bug off Giancario." Noel glared, coming to her best friend's defense.

Aure and Clair laughed.

"When are you two, gunna get it?" Clair laughed, making Max smile as he saw her face light up.

"Morons..." Aure giggled.

Rose rolled her eyes as she pushed her memories back into her locked box. "You think you boys are up for a match? I've been itch-en to have a go for the past couple days."

Enrique and Johnny winced at the maniacal smirk on her face, but Oliver laughed and Robert smiled.

"Sure cuz." Oliver smiled, he glanced at Robert who nodded. "You and Bells against Robert and I?"

Rose glanced at Belle and she nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

As the huge group settled into the Berlin BBA training room, Robert, Oliver, Belle and Rose got their blades ready.

Kai watched in interest as Rose pulled out a gold and white blade from the case on her hip and locked it on her launcher.

Belle pulled out her own ice blue and white blade and settled into her stance, reminding Tala of the night that he saw her blade by herself in the gym with such fine tune control over speed and power.

"Ready?" Chanel asked, acting as ref. The four nodded and the countdown commenced.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" Four blades were simultaneously launched into the dish, immediately splitting up into pairs.

Rose and Belle glanced at each other, not having to say even a word to know what the other was thinking.

Light and Ice clashed with Unicoloyn and Griffoloyn, sparks flying as gears grinded together.

Oliver smirked. "Got a lot better since I last battled you Rose."

Rose smirked. "Always one step ahead of you Oli."

Ice and Light backtracked and circled around, hitting Unicoloyn and Griffoloyn just as they were already moving forward with their own momentum from the last attack. The hit sent the two blades flying but Oliver and Robert weren't just any old bladers. They were world class bladers.

"Unicoloyn!" Oliver shouted.

"Griffoloyn!" Robert chorused. Unicorn and Griffon rose from their blades and landed back in the dish, spinning faster and ready to shake things up.

"Oh I think the boys are finally ready to play Belle." Rose smirked.

Belle laughed. "Then lets give them something to play with."

"Esme!"

"Dominique!"

Out of the light, appeared a fierce mountain lion with angel wings, light dancing wildly off them, and out of the ice, appeared a white wolf with white wings, sparkled with icicles.

"Wow..." Max whistled. They were an impressive sight, emitting such a presence that commanded respect.

"Esme..." Belle whispered. Esme started circling the dish, Dominique on her tail as they trapped the unicorn and griffon in the middle, with no way out.

Rose's emerald eyes flashed white as Belle's grassy greens flashed ice blue.

"Arctic Light." The said together, in perfect harmony. It was over before anyone could blink. Just like that, as with Rose's decisive victory in the final round of the Euro Championships, the opponents' blades were flung from the dish by a seemingly invisible force.

"Wow we are rusty." Oliver laughed good-naturally. Even Robert chuckled.

"Always get us with that one, don't you?" Robert asked as he and Oliver scooped up their blades, Rose and Belle, catching Dominique and Esme.

Rose smirked. "Sorry boys, you're off your game today."

Johnny laughed. "That would be due to them not playing in about two weeks."

Robert shrugged, pocketing his blade. "Well business comes first now."

"And I'm about to display my latest works at the Louvre, so I've also been a bit busy." Oliver laughed.

"Still, very impressive Rose, Belle." Brooklyn whistled.

"I don't think any of us caught that." Mariah laughed.

"Wait!" Kenny interrupted, his eyes glued to his screen, Emily looking over his shoulder, soon followed by Aure who laughed.

"Wow, he actually got it!" Aure smiled, looking up to meet her captain and vice-captain's eyes. "His camera caught your attack!"

Soon everyone gathered around as Kenny placed his laptop up on a table as everyone sat/kneeled/stood around it. Kenny brought the video to the beginning and it showed the blades landing in the dish, the initial attack then the bit-beasts being released. It was then that Kenny typed a few keys and everything dramatically slowed down to about 1/50 speed.

It showed Esme circling Unicoloyn and Griffoloyn, Dominique on her tail as Esme covered the dish with ice.

Tala thought back to her attack in the gym that he saw and saw the similarities.

Then Dominique flashed white as Esme flashed ice blue, in sync with their mistresses, and the ice glowed and shattered, circling around the girl's blades. Then just beyond the circling ice, a glow of light was seen, circling around both blades as well. Then the two winged bit-beasts went in for the kill, sending Unicoloyn and Griffoloyn flying.

"Woah..." Mystel whispered.

"It's even more impressive in slow motion." Raul whistled.

"Nice job girls." Mariam nodded as she stood up, Kenny closing his laptop.

As everyone was talking about the battle, they all took a moment to really digest just how powerful this new team was. They were easily on the Bladebreakers' level and it was impressive.

* * *

Ray was confused.

Kai had texted his former teammates and Justice Five, telling them all to meet in the conference room of Berlin BBA. All the text said was when and where and that they better come or else. Safe to say, no one wanted to get on Kai's bad side. Ray had seen clearly that ever since the Angels had come into their lives, Kai was more on edge than ever.

Daichi was getting bored. "When the hell are they getting here?"

"Yea, and what is this all about?" Ming-Ming asked. She huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor.

Garland and Ray's eyes met and they nodded.

"Might have something to do with Boris." Garland suggested.

"Wow, ponytail nailed it on the first try." A sarcastic voice greeted the group.

They turned around to find the Blitzkrieg Boys walking in, Tala having made the comment.

Garland narrowed his light purple orbs at Tala, who narrowed his own icy gaze. They had never truly gotten along since Garland put Tala in a comma.

Kai rolled his eyes at the rivalry, he and Brooklyn had worked out their problems...sort of...so why couldn't Tala and Garland?

"Are we really here because of Boris?" Hilary asked, glancing between Kai and Tala.

Kai nodded. "Apparently, the Spinning Angels know the Dark Oblivions, or thats what they think anyway."

"What?!" Tyson shouted, standing up. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that they think they are a polish team of girl bladers who they knew in their childhood." Tala explained.

"Another team of all girl bladers?" Crusher questioned.

"Apparently." Bryan rolled his eyes.

But Ray noticed a certain detail that they had yet to mention. "But what does this have to do with Boris?"

"Oh excellent question." Tala smirked sarcastically. Everyone took a moment to give him a weird look. Was Tala ok?

Kai sighed. "Rose admitted that she knew that they used to work for Boris."

There was silence.

"Wait..." Mystel said, a hand in the air. "You're saying that this new team is probably working for Boris?"

"If Rose's assumptions are correct then yes." Kai nodded. His didn't like this either, but he felt as though he owed his old teammates this much, to tell them that Boris might be back in the game and then he guessed that it would include Justice Five as they had also been used by Boris.

"But I thought Boris was taken into custody?" Max questioned.

Bryan shook his head. "No, he got away during the last moments of Brooklyn and Tyson's battle."

"So Boris is back to his old dirty tricks then?" Brooklyn questioned.

Kai nodded. "So it would seem. Rose and the other Angels didn't give up anything else. But if Boris is involved, then we must be careful."

"So it's just the usual then?" Tyson smirked, calming down after his outburst.

The BladeBreakers smirked. "Well it wouldn't be a proper World Championship without some trouble." Kenny chuckled.

* * *

It felt good to let some of her anger out in a beybattle, even though it was against her cousin, but Rose knew Oliver could take it. Currently, Aure and Clair was leading the group to their suite, and Belle, Oliver and herself were in the back.

"You girls gunna be able to survive the rest of the tournament?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." Belle nodded. "We are in good position to win it still."

Rose shook her head. "Not what he meant Bells." Belle quirked an eyebrow until her eyes widened for a split second.

"Oh."

"Yea, I know Kai's suspicious of you." Oliver nodded. "What have you told him?"

"Well, apparently Anna and her gang are posing as the Dark Oblivion team." Rose said.

"The team that killed Team Psykick last round?" Oliver asked, shocked. "We were watching it and couldn't believe our eyes."

Belle nodded. "They threatened Noel, Rose and I when we were with Kai in the hallway, right after the match, including everyone in their statement. We thought about it and figured that it had to be Anna and her girls."

"But we know for a fact that they didn't escape the Alley, which means they are working for Boris."

"I'm guessing that you told Kai and his team?" Oliver asked.

"Yea, even though they don't seem to remember us, we thought we owed them that much." Belle nodded when Rose stayed silent.

"And they didn't take it well? Asked a lot of questions?" Oliver continued.

Belle nodded. "Kai got into Rose's face about it on the plane."

Rose stayed silent as she breathed, trying to stay calm.

"Well, just to warn you now, they probably told the other Bladebreakers and Justice Five." Oliver said. "Kai's honorable enough to feel the need to tell his old teammates and Justice Five about the possibility of Boris being in the game again, considering the history that the three teams have with him."

Rose sighed quietly. Oh she knew all about Kai. She knew that he was cold to everyone around him. Knew that he didn't care about trivial things. Knew that it took him a very long time to trust. Knew that he was silent unless something important needed to be said. Knew that he was honorable. Knew he was loyal to his inner circle. Knew his best friend growing up was Tala. Knew that he also found another close friend in Ray. Knew that he never forgot anything important. Until now.

Belle nudged Rose out of her trance right before they were about to enter their suite.

Rose nodded to Belle, silently telling her best friend that she was okay now. Only for the moment though, because she knew that eventually her thoughts would go back to the amethyst orbed russian blader, as they always did.

* * *

Mmmmmmmm so questions arise about if Oli and Rose are really related and the other bladers finally see Belle and Rose blade for a short while


	9. Chapter 9

An entire chapter of beyblade battles! lol pretty crazy haha

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Are we ready for the second round of the World Championships in Berlin, Germany?!" DJ announced to the roar of the crowd. "Alright then! First up this round are the PBB All Starz and BBA Revolution!"

Tyson grinned as Daichi started doing flips in the air, really excited to blade again. Hilary rolled her eyes at the monkey boy as Kenny was clutching his laptop furiously.

Max beamed and waved at the crowd as he felt Rick to his right, Emily to his left and Eddie and Michael behind him.

"First up are the brainiacs! Give it up for the brains behind the Heavy Metal System, Kenny! And the lovely, always calculating, Emily!"

Kenny and Emily walked up to the dish, Emily calm and collected, while Kenny was a bit nervous.

"Ready Bladers?" Kenny and Emily settled into comfortable stances.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

"Trygator!" Emily said quickly, setting her blade after Kenny's new green and purple HMS blade. "No mercy!"

The sea green beyblade quickly sped towards the Chief's blade, ramming into it viciously. Emily knew she couldn't waste time letting Kenny see how her blade moved. It would be all over for her if he found a weakness and exploited it like he did with Tala two years ago.

But surprisingly, his blade held up against her assault and actually stood his ground.

"Nice job girl." Kenny sighed in relief. "I was worried for a moment that we would forget everything and be knocked out right away."

Rose's eyes widened and she almost sat on the edge of her seat as Kenny's blade flashed in response to his words.

No way….

"What's up Rose?" Aure asked, looking at her captain's tense and shocked eyes.

"Watch A." Noel said quietly, quickly catching on to what was happening below them. "Watch very carefully."

"Girl?" Emily's voice fluttered as Kenny's blade tipped just so, sending them both to opposite ends of the terrain dish.

Kenny smiled and suddenly he didn't look like the weak and nervous blader he was two years ago. He was starting to emit this presence that even had Emily question the outcome of the match in front of her.

Max's eyes widened as he stood up to see the dish better. "It can't be…"

"What is it Maxie?" Michael asked, standing tall as well.

Tyson chuckled to himself on the other side of the floor as Hilary smirked. "You show 'em Chief!" A shout erupted from Daichi.

Kenny smirked, sinking into a stance that had Emily immediately on guard. In the moment, Emily realized why Kenny looked so different to her since she last saw him. He had grown. Really grown. He was taller now, almost Tyson's height and he actually was somewhat built. Not like the other guys, but Emily could see muscles along his arms that only developed through launching training. He had turned into somewhat of a fearsome opponent in a matter of years. "You got it guys."

Emily growled, she had to get her head back on straight before she lost it. She needed to end this. For some reason a pit was growing in her stomach and she didn't like it. "Let's go Trygator! Water Break!"

Trygator's gears whirled as he set up for his final attack. The alligator appeared above his blade snapping his jaws in challenge.

Kenny smiled, throwing his hand out to the side, making Emily think of Kai's final attack for a split second. "Lets go girl! Dizzara! Earth Crumble!"

"Dizzi?!" Max choked as Ray and Kai's eyes flew open wide.

"No way….." The three of them breathed in a harmony that they didn't realize they were creating.

A mighty Lioness appeared above the metal beyblade, roaring in trump, looking like Dominique without the wings.

"Holy shit." Aure eyes widen as a hush had come across the stadium. Everyone was in shock. Since when?!

The two blades collided in the middle, creating a tiny shockwave as elements clashed and danced for ground. Unfortunately, Emily had been taken completely off guard, like the rest of the stadium and Trygator lost his ground, flying from the dish and to her feet.

"And The Chief WINS!" DJ cheered, personally happy for the mechanic as he had seemed to be able to get his bit-beast back mysteriously.

"Alright Chief!" Aure screamed, jumping up and clapping, the stadium suddenly roaring to life, cheering Kenny on.

Dizzara roared once more before returning to her blade, circling and shooting back into Kenny's hand.

Kenny wobbled for a moment, not used to the strain, but hands came to his shoulders, holding him up. He looked over his shoulder to see Tyson smiling proudly.

"Well done Chief, you sure shut the stadium up pretty quick when Dizzi made her appearance." He laughed as Kenny stood up on his own.

Kenny chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Then he looked down at his beyblade, the bit-ship glowing in response to his emotions. "She did wonderfully."

"As did you Kenny."

Kenny and Tyson looked over to where Emily stood with a smile on her face, Max running up behind her.

"That was quite the surprise Kenny. Nice match." Emily extended her hand and Kenny grinned, shaking it before he was attacked by Max.

"Oh my god Chief! Since when?!" Max grinned grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking him.

Tyson laughed. "You better tell Maxie, Kenny, before he bursts."

Kenny laughed. "I just recreated the circumstances that first put her in the laptop and with a bit of coaxing was able to guide her into her new home. She didn't want to go at first." He rolled his eyes. "Was cursing at me. Something about how the laptop had become home and then I sicked a new blade on her and it was even smaller the then laptop. But I think she realized the trade off that she could finally come out and play again after so long."

Max laughed. "Sounds like our Dizzi." The guys laughed and after a reminder from DJ, they walked off the stage as Rick and Daichi got into position.

"Next up is the wild child, Daichi! And the powerhouse, Rick!" Daichi and Rick stepped up, blades already loaded. They were more then ready to start. "Ready bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

"Alright Strata Dragoon! Chief gave us an opportunity!" Daichi grinned as he flipped in the air. "Lets go!" The purple blade soared across the dish, heading straight for Rick's tan blade.

Rick snorted. "Like that'll ever work on me Monkey Boy."

"Don't call me Monkey Boy!" Daichi growled as Rock Bison gridded attack rings with Strata Dragoon, sparks flying before slipping past him, sending Strata Dragoon spinning dangerously close to the edge. "Strata Dragoon!" Daichi shouted last minute and the dragoon grinded to a dead halt in the nick of time.

"Rock Bison! Land Slide!" Rock Bison glimmered in response and shot across the dish, the ground beneath the bladders trembling with the force.

"Strata Dragoon! Spike Saw!" A golden ring formed around the purple blade as it pulsed and shot to meet it's opponent head on in the middle of the dish.

A dust cloud appeared, but Rose could sense that both blades were still going at it. As it settled, her instincts proved correct as the two blades still went at it, pounding into each other with raw power now, making the stadium shake as both were earth elementals.

"Come on!" Daichi gritted his teeth, sparks flying and gears grinding. Fissures were starting to appear in the dish as the blades fought for ground.

Rick smirked. The wild child was good, he'd give him that, but he lost his concentration fast and there it went! Daichi had looked up at Rick himself to glare at him and bam! "Rock Bison!" The bison roared and stood it's ground, then unleashed a shockwave, making Strata Dragoon stumble and Rick took that advantage and ran with it.

"And Rick wins! Tying it all up!"

"No!" Daichi whined as he scooped up Strata Dragoon. Rick just shrugged and rolled his eyes, catching Rock Bison and heading back to his team. Max high-fived him as they passed each other as he set his eyes on his best friend.

"Ready for this Tyson?" Max grinned as he loaded Draciel.

"Always Maxie." Tyson laughed, getting Dragoon ready.

Clair perked up in her seat and Aure laughed at the eager look in her eyes. But before she could tease her, DJ spoke again.

"Ready Bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

The two blades met in the middle, sending a shockwave rippling through the stadium.

"What the hell is it with these boys?" Noel groaned, the shockwave giving her a slight headache this time.

"They are just so evenly match El." Chanel told her best friend.

"Yea, when two blades as powerful and experienced as their's meet equally, a shockwave explodes due to-" Whatever Aure was trying to say was silenced by Noel's hand.

"Got it A. We watch now." Noel warned the blabber-mouth. Aure nodded and Noel lowered her hand just as Max and Tyson summoned their bit-beasts.

"Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

The dragon and turtle rose from their blades in a glory of wind and water as the elements clashed, tearing into the dish.

Draciel made his way to the middle as Dragoon circled around him, getting faster and faster.

Max grinned. "Gravity Control!"

"Ah shit."

A spout of water shot up into the air, surrounding Draciel. This time the waves of water shot out from Draciel, catching Dragoon in their riptide and dancing him around the dish.

"Come on Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. "Galaxy Storm!" A whirlwind picked up speed and just barely cancelled out the water attack, sending rain across the stadium floor. Tyson huffed, shaking his head.

Max grinned. "Wow Ty, getting rusty?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "You wish, lets end this now."

"Agreed." Max nodded. "Aqua Shield!"

"Evolution Storm!"

Water and wind clashed in the middle of the dish and sparks flew and the stadium shook with the shockwave.

Rose narrowed her eyes seeing both Max and Tyson fighting to stay upright. Both of them wouldn't come out of this one. One was going to fall.

Finally the rumbling ceased and everyone looked into the dish to see what happened.

"And it's a tie!" DJ laughed as it was revealed that both Dragoon and Draciel were down.

Tyson laughed as he collapsed back on his butt. "Damn that was a trip. Jeez Maxie are you taking steroids or something?" He teased.

Max grinned as he bent over, hands on his knees, regaining his breath. "I think you're just getting a bit too soft Ty."

Tyson roared with laughter as he forced himself up to meet Max in the dish to get their blades.

Rose stood up as she saw Ray and his team do the same a few sections away.

"Good luck girls." Oliver smiled as Robert nodded.

"Thanks guys." Belle smiled politely.

Rose said nothing as her team immediately followed her down the steps and to the stadium floor.

"With The PBB All Starz and the BBA Revolution ending in a tie, up next is White Tiger X and The Spinning Angels!" DJ cheered, the crowd roaring. The crowd had immediately taken a liking to the all girl team with Noel and Chanel's explosive entrance in Moscow.

"First up will be the Tiger's Vice-Captain Lee!" Lee grinned as he made his way to the dish. "To fight off this lion will be the peppy, but powerful Aure!" Aure grinned, hopping her way up to the dish a smile on her face. Lee narrowed his eyes at the girl, sneering at her seemingly devil-may-care attitude.

"Ready Bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

Aure immediately switched personalities, becoming cold and calculating as her silver/yellow/pale sky blue blade touched down and immediately set about creating a whirlwind.

"What the-" Lee cut himself off as suddenly her blade rammed into his, sparks flying as she started pushing him back rather quickly. Lee grunted, finally pushing her off of him. He had to grudgingly admit she had power, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Aure smirked, not saying a word. She just kept pushing Galeon around as he barely fending off her attacks. "Enough now." She said quietly, her blade breaking off and coming to rest in the middle. "Elli!" Her blade lit up like a beckon as winds whirled around it. Out of the light a beautiful amur leopard with golden eyes and huge wings made up of swirling winds appeared. Her blue/green eyes flashed yellow for a moment. "Tempest Destruction!"

Tyson was in awe of the size of the tempest that suddenly appeared. It was easily just as powerful as his own Evolution Storm and he was surprised yet again at how much power this tiny girl could muster.

"Black Lightning!" Lee growled as Galeon roared, rising out of his blade.

Wind and lightning clashed in the dish as Lee struggled to hold on. Lee had underestimated this girl's power and that costed him the match.

Aure smirked as the dust cleared and it showed Elli circling a downed Galeon.

"And Aure wins folks!" The crowd roared as Elli shot into the air when Aure spun around. Her hand came up in time to grab her flying beyblade before it past by her. She smiled as she high-fived her best friend on her way to the dish.

Clair grinned as she past Aure and came to face Mariah on the other side of the dish. Interesting pick as they were already down one match, but Clair was not going to underestimate Mariah, like Lee had Aure. Mariah was a fearsome opponent, who packed a surprising punch and was very quick on her feet.

"Ready bladers?" DJ asked as the girls got ready to dance.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

Immediately the blades went at it, spinning around, dodging and attacking. Finally Clair was able to get enough space between herself and Mariah to be able to settle into a comfortable position to defend and wait her out a little bit.

Mariah raised her eyebrows as she saw the sea green and ocean blue blade wait for her. She recognized the stance and it reminded her of Max. "So you're a defensive blader like Maxie."

Clair said nothing, just watched the pink metal blade as it circled her, giving her a wide berth, just in case.

"You girls aren't much for talking during battle uh? Fine by me." Mariah grinned. "Galux!" The orange spotted mountain cat growled as she appeared above her pink beyblade.

"Michel!" Clair echoed. A cat-like snarl echoed throughout the stadium as a cheetah appeared above the ocean colored blade, bright blue shimmering wings that when light shined through them, they casted a shadow that reminded people of sun going through water.

In the locker room, Max watched with awe and respect as Galux slammed into Michel, but not budging the cheetah one bit. It was mind boggling that a bit-beast as small and lithe as a cheetah could put up such a defense and hold off a bit-beast of Galux's size. He was in love.

Tyson looked over to his best friend as Mariah kept trying to get past Clair's defense, to no avail. "Are you in love over there Maxie?"

Max shook his head, coming back to his immediate surroundings. "Uh? What?"

Hilary giggled as she over heard. "Oh he's in love all right."

"Uh?" Max asked again, but then he registered Hilary's comment as Rick chuckled on his right. "Oh, yea, guess I am." He grinned.

"You sly dog Maxie." Tyson grinned, grabbing his friend around the neck and giving him a noogie.

Mariah huffed and puffed, hands on her knees. She was getting no where trying to get past the Angel's defense. It was as impenetrable as Max's.

Clair smirked as her eyes flashed brightly for a moment. "Crashing Waves!" Suddenly she shifted from defense to offense and waves rippled out from her blade as she barreled towards the pink blade.

Mariah smiled. Finally, a head on attack. "Galux! Lightning Cat Bite!" Galux roared as pink lightning crackled around her blade. The two blades met in the middle, fighting for ground. The lightning and water mixed creating a supercharged atmosphere and an explosion occurred. The explosion sent Clair and Mariah to their knees so that they wouldn't fly through the air. A smoke cloud appeared, soaked with moisture and still crackling with pink lightning. Clair forced herself to her feet as Mariah did the same.

As the smoke disappeared, everyone was on the edge of their seat to see what had happened.

Both Michel and Galux were fighting to keep spinning but soon Michel went down, followed by Galux.

"And Mariah wins by a hair!" DJ announced as the crowd roared.

Mariah breathed a sigh of relief as she skidded down to the bottom of the dish on her feet, followed by Clair.

"That was a great match Mariah." Clair smiled as she picked up Michel and placed him back in his case.

"It was. You are amazing Clair. You're defense reminds me so much of Max's it scares me." Mariah giggled, pocketing Galux.

Clair blushed and gave her a small smile. "Th-Thank you Mariah. That's probably the highest compliment you could grant me."

Mariah giggled, shaking hands with her. "You like him, don't you?"

"What?!" Clair squeal. "I-I, no- I mean, I…."

Mariah patted their joined hands with her free one. "Easy Clair. You don't have to say anything. It's so obvious."

"R-Really?"

Mariah laughed and nodded, heading back to her team. "He's a keeper Clair, just remember that."

Clair blushed fire-engine red as she made her way back to her team, seeing Belle and Rose talking in undertones before her vice-captain made her way to the dish.

"Wonderful match Clair-Bear." Belle smiled at her. "You'll get her next time."

Clair just nodded, walking past her and to their bench, Mariah's words still rolling around in her head.

"So close Clair-Bear." Aure smiled as Clair sat down next to her. She quirked an eyebrow at the blush. "What did she say to you to make you blush?"

Clair smiled. "She said that I remind her of Max so much it scares her."

"Awwwww, how sweet!" Aure cooed as Rose smirked to herself, closing her eyes and leaning back, crossing her arms over her chest. "No wonder you're blushing!"

Belle ignored her teammates blabbering, closing her eyes and focusing on what needed to be done. They were now tied and she needed to best one of THE top bladers in the world. Yea, easy peasy. Her eyes snapped open as she felt Ray join her at the dish. He said nothing as he ready his blade and she copied him as DJ introduced them.

"And for the tie-breaker, we have Captain Ray, a former BladeBreaker and Vice-Captain Belle!" DJ looked at them both. "Ready Bladers?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

Ray's grey blade landed in the middle, spinning contently as Belle's icy blue and white blade started spinning around his, gaining speed by the second.

"Mmmm, so you're a speed blader too, huh?" Ray smirked. "Good, I've been wanting to see how fast Driger Metal Slash can really go."

Suddenly, with no commands, both blades started going at it, attacking, defending, sparks flying…

Tala was trying to keep track of their movements, but his eyes were barely keeping up. They were pushing their blades to the extreme in terms of speed. They were both probably the fastest bladers in the world and here they were, trying to best each other.

Every once in a while a spark of lightning or a few snowflakes would appear, but to most in the stadium they could only hear gears grinding.

Belle smirked. He was good. She was fighting hard to keep a clear head and keep up with him.

Ray chuckled. This girl was great. She was fast and strong and she kept her head on straight during battle, not letting anything distract her. But he needed to end this before he left himself open. "Driger!" The magnificent stripped tiger roared as he appeared.

"Esme!" The ice wolf growled, eyes narrowing at her opponent.

Again, Ray was reminded of Wolborg as he looked at the wolf. Minus the wings, Esme could have been Wolbrog.

"Thunder Slash!"

"Ice Storm!"

Driger crackled with energy then zoomed towards Esme in the blink of an eye. Esme's spinning became high pitched as a ring of ice formed along her attack ring and icicles started appearing out of nowhere, trying to pin Driger down.

Ray flashed back to Kai's Blazing Gigs Tempest attack. "Go Driger!" Driger spin velocity increased to new heights, the heat coming off his blade due to friction, melting the icicles around him, clearing him a path to Esme.

Belle gritted her teeth as Driger sunk his fangs into Esme's coat as they collided. He was just so powerful!

Suddenly Esme gave out as she was tossed from the ring, heading straight for Belle's body. Belle shot a hand out to catch her ice cold blade before she embedded herself in Belle's sternum. The burning cold of her blade didn't bother her as she pocketed it, Ray calling Driger back.

"And White Tiger X takes it all!"

"Damn…." Ray whistled, looking down at his grey metal blade. The cold that had seeped into it had cracked the attack ring and weight disk. They would both need to be replaced. As he looked up from his blade, he saw Belle coming around and he jogged over to meet her in the middle. "Nice match Belle. Kenny's going to have to replace half my blade after that attack."

Belle smirked. "You're welcome. You are an amazing blader Ray."

Ray chuckled, her first line reminding him so much of Tala. "Thanks you are great too. You guys are going to go far in this tournament."

Belle nodded graciously. "Thank you." And she walked back to her team. As Ray watched her go, he looked up to her team and caught Chanel's eye. He grinned at her and she smiled shyly back. He saw Noel smirk and elbow her. She said something to the hazel eyed girl causing her to blush and shove Noel. He chuckled and turned back to his team.

"Stop it El." Chanel moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

Noel snickered, but stopped teasing her as Belle got to them.

"Nice match Bells!" Aure smiled.

Belle gave her a small smile. "Thanks A."

"He's tough Bells." Rose smirked, coming to stand next to her best friend.

Belle nodded. "One of the toughest."

"Lets head out girls." Rose said, seeing White Tiger X leaving, as they wished Justice Five good luck. Her own eyes went to the southeast tunnel where the Blitzkrieg Boys were leaving and she realized with a grunt that they would have to pass them to leave the stadium floor.

The girls nodded and got up, heading out.

As they past the boys, several pairs of eyes met, some hostile, some curious, but Rose just looked straight ahead as she walked past Kai. Kai was about to reach out and grab her upper arm, but Rose caught his wrist tightly in her hand and glared up at him as both teams suddenly froze.

"Don't ever try that again." Rose threatened. "You have no right to try and question me." She let go of his hand and walked away, the girls following her silently.

"Woah…." Bryan whistled as Kai gritted his teeth.

"Easy Kai. Beat Brooklyn first, then you can worry about her." Tala said, pushing Kai towards the bench.

Kai growled under his breath, but said nothing, allowing Tala to guide him away before he lost his cool.

* * *

CHIEF! haha, not one of you saw that coming, huh?

and damn...the tension between Kai and Rose is heating up, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

Definitely a shorter chapter, but important as well.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Rose growled as her team made their way to the locker room hallway. She could see the girls in front of her, talking to each other about the matches and wanting to watch Justice Five and the Blitzkrieg Boy go at it.

"Easy Rose." Belle whispered at her elbow. "Settle. Don't lose your cool."

Rose bit her lip, almost drawing blood. "He's so goddamn irritating!"

Belle smirked. "Aren't they all? Remember how we were raised Rose. Coincidences and uncertainty cause us to do crazy things to find out the truth."

"Yea, well, if they could only remember what the fuck happened, I would fill them in." Rose growled as a door popped open.

"Oh hey girls." Max grinned brightly, followed by Rick and Tyson. "Want to join us in the Tiger's locker room? We were all going to watch the next match together."

"Of course!" Aure jumped at the chance, dragging Clair up to the front of their group. In her haste, she basically threw Clair into Max, which might have just been her intention all along.

"S-Sorry." Clair blushed as Max held an arm out to catch her. Her hands were resting on his forearm and she couldn't help but think about how muscular he was.

"Quite alright." Max smiled charmingly and Tyson and Rick had to choke down on their laughter. "Come on, I'll walk you down."

Clair just nodded dumbly and let him guide her down the hall, her arm looped with his.

Rick rolled his eyes and chuckled, following his partner down the hall.

"Lets go Champ." Aure giggled, grabbing Tyson's wrist and dragging him down the hall. Tyson squeaked as the girl easily pulled him along. Noel snorted and smirked as she and Chanel followed them. Chanel was starting to blush and fiddle with her hands, nervous to see Ray after his smile back on the floor.

Belle smiled to herself, happy to see her friends finally relaxing a little. "Come on Rose, lets play nice."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be nice."

Belle snorted and walked down the hall, Rose following her, still seething about Kai.

Chanel walked in after Noel and saw White Tiger X along with BBA Revolution and PBB All Starz lounging about the locker room, waiting for DJ to finish introducing Tala and Garland. Mystel had already narrowly beaten Bryan.

She saw Ray sitting back on the couch, a spot open next to him on the end.

Noel leaned up to reach her friend's ear. "Go for it Nelly. No harm will come to you, I'm right here. He isn't like Enrique either." She smirked at the end.

Chanel giggled worriedly, but nodded. "Ok El." She slowly walked over to Ray as she saw Max lead Clair to a bench in the middle of the room, next to Hilary and Kenny. "Hey Ray."

Ray looked up from the tv and over to see Chanel walking nervously over to him. "Hey Chanel." He smiled reassuringly. "Wanna sit?" He offered, moving over a bit more to make sure she had enough room.

"Thanks." She smiled slowly, her heart still fluttering around in her chest, but somehow reassured by him. She sat down next to him, tucking her legs underneath herself. She was turned slightly away from him, facing the end of the couch and the tv. She felt him stare at her, but it didn't give her a creepy feeling, it was more like he was looking out for her. She looked over her shoulder to just meet his golden orbs staring at her. He smiled and she blushed, turning away.

Noel smirked at her best friend as she leaned up against the wall.

"Always watching out for our best friends, right?"

Noel turned to look behind her to see Rick grinning at her. He nodded to Max and Clair. Noel turned to see Clair blushing but laughing at something Max said as Kenny was watching Tala and Garland's match, typing things furiously in his laptop as the blades battled for dominance. Hilary had a knowing look on her face as she raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"Always." Noel had to agree.

Rick nodded and said nothing more.

Rose gazed at Clair and Chanel quickly, her maternal instincts for her team never wavering, and then she gazed at Aure where she was lecturing Tyson on how it was impolite to judge a person based on looks. He was still going on and on about how strong she was for her size. Daichi was laughing at his partner as Mariah and Emily were backing up Aure, while Lee and Michael rolled their eyes at Tyson's idiocy.

Rose then trained her eyes back on the tv as the bladers unleashed their final attacks. Tala was out for revenge, she noted. She had heard about his coma during BEGA's takeover and knew that he was looking to settle the score.

Belle watched as the dish was covered in ice, making life difficult for Garland as he tried to maneuver around the dish.

Belle couldn't blame Rose for getting pissed off at Kai. She was equally pissed at Tala, she just had always been better at containing those feelings then Rose had. Underneath it all, Rose had a fiery personality, it's what originally connected her and Kai in the first place. As Tala won the battle, Belle couldn't help but be happy for him, despite everything going on.

"Stupid boys." She heard Rose growl next to her. She couldn't help the slight half-smile worming its way on her face at her best friend's comment. Rose had obviously noticed Belle's feelings.

"Agreed."

"Woot! Alright Tala!" Tyson grinned.

"Well, thats gotta feel good." Ray grinned.

Max nodded. "Evens up the score, plus it boosts Tala's ego."

Rick scoffed. "Not like he needs it."

Everyone laughed at that one and Rose and Belle shared a quick smile.

But as soon as Kai's name was announced, Rose turned all grumpy again. Belle giggled to herself as Kai and Brooklyn took the dish by storm.

"This will be good." Ray whispered to Chanel. She nodded, eyes glued to the screen as she leaned back more into the couch, starting to feel more comfortable around him. Ray noticed the shift and smiled, turning back to the screen.

Aure had a hand to Tyson's mouth to stop him from talking as Kai and Brooklyn went at it head on. Tyson quirked an eyebrow at the small girl sitting in front of him, her eyes glued to the screen, analyzing everything. He smiled into her hand as he watched too. He couldn't blame her for watching. Kai and Brooklyn were incredible bladers and watching them was like watching something out of this world.

"Spiral Fireball!"

"Darkness Reign!" The pair of bladers shouted and the stadium was suddenly divided in half, one bright as the sun, the other as dark as night.

The blades collided in the middle and below the stadium, the bladers could feel it, the entire room shaking dangerously.

"Shit." Rick grunted as he steady himself on the wall.

Chanel squeaked softly as the rumbling had sent her back into Ray's chest. "S-Sorry!" She said as she felt Ray's hands on her shoulders, holding her steady.

"It's ok Chanel." Ray said soothingly, feeling the girl tremble under his hands. "The stadium will hold."

Chanel nodded, but turned her body a little more towards him, drawing her knees up to her chest. Ray smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comforting her. Chanel's body shook underneath his arm.

Chanel was having a minor panic attack. One, it felt like the stadium might collapse on top of them and two Ray currently had his arm around her and she was freaking out. She glanced up and across the room to meet Noel's icy gaze and Noel gave her a small smile. Nothing bad would happen to her. Chanel reminded herself. She was safe. Noel had given Ray her check of approval and worse come to worse, Noel would protect her. Slowly, her body relax and she let herself be pulled into Ray's side.

Ray smiled as finally Chanel relaxed next to him. That same desire to protect her washed over him, and he still didn't know where it came from, but he would listen to it.

"Incredible!" DJ's voice came over the tv. "Kai pulls out a win once again! The Blitzkrieg Boys win!"

"Wahoo! Alright Kai!" Tyson cheered, pulling Aure's hand off his mouth.

Aure giggled and rolled her eyes at his excitement.

"Nice Kai." Ray smirked to himself and Chanel heard it. She giggled and turned to look at him.

"You guys are all so close." She commented as Max and Kenny cheered as well.

Ray chuckled, smiling down at her. "Well, when you've been together for five years, it'll strengthen any friendship. But we've also been through a lot as a team. Our first year, it was Voltaire and Boris controlling Kai's old team, second year it was Zagart using Zeo and the other Psykicks to get our bit-beasts, plus the Saint Shields testing us, third year it was dealing with splitting up for the first time, plus Boris coming back and using Justice Five to take over the world again."

"Wow. Life's not simple with you guys is it?" Chanel smiled, remembering her own twisted past.

Ray grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Never, but that's what makes it fun."

Chanel blushed red-hot as she felt his breath on her neck. It tickled and her shoulder came up to get rid of the sensation. Although it just created another one as his lips brushed against the bare skin of her shoulder due to her only wearing a tank top, her coat in her hands. Chanel froze at the contact, memories rushing through her head.

Noel narrowed her eyes at the accidental brush of Ray's lips on Chanel's shoulder, and saw the look in her eyes. She walked up to the pair as everyone started talking amongst each other as Justice Five and The Blitzkrieg Boys left the floor to be replaced by the Saint Shields and the Dark Oblivions. She placed herself on the arm of the couch, subtly bumping Chanel's knee as she settled herself.

At the bump, Chanel snapped back into the present and glanced up at her best friend, giving her a thankful look. Noel nodded and watched as Dunga took his position up against one of the hooded bladers.

Ray raised an eyebrow at Chanel's frozen body, then Noel coming over and their shared glance. He was missing something. He knew it.

"Hey Tala, Kai, nice win." Tyson smiled as the Blitzkrieg Boys passed the open door.

"Hey Ty. Thanks." Tala nodded. "Felt good."

"I bet." Max grinned. "Want to join us? Still some room in here." He laughed.

Tala caught sight of Belle and a strange urge within him drew him to her, so he nodded, stepping inside, the guys following behind him. He made his way to stand near Belle and Rose and he was aware, as Kai followed him, while Ian, Spencer and Bryan started to fan out, that Rose was seething with anger. She wasn't showing it in her body language, or even her eyes, but it was more of a sixth sense with her.

Kai and Rose shared a glance as the room went quite, the tv showing Dunga and the hooded blader launching.

Everyone had silently prayed that it wouldn't turn out the same, but alas it did and everyone was silent as spirit broken Dunga and Joseph walked away.

Clair shivered as the camera zoomed in on Joseph's life-less eyes. Max looked down worriedly at her and placed a hand on her curled up fist at her side. Clair gratefully clasped his hand in both of hers, taking comfort from his physical touch.

Rose peeled her eyes away from the screen to meet Kai's eyes. Gone was her anger at him, for the moment at least. They had bigger problems anyway.

"So Kai says you think you might know them?" Daichi blindly asked the question out loud.

Aure winced at the look in her captain's eyes. They knew he would say something to the bladers, but Daichi didn't need to bring it up right now.

"WHAT?!" Michael and Lee roared.

Max winced. Right….White Tiger X and the PBB All Starz didn't know…

"Thanks Daichi." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Explain….." Rick ordered, with a barely controlled rage.

"We think so." Belle answered. She could sense Rose and Kai's staring match as the sensitive topic came up.

Tala felt as if hell was freezing over as he was the one person in between the pair of them. "Ok, can we just get this out in the open? The Angels think they know the Dark Oblivions from their childhood and that they used to work for Boris and probably still are. Ok? Now can you two stop glaring at each other? I don't want to die today!" He roared, giving both Kai and Rose a death glare.

Kai rolled his eyes, while Rose just closed her eyes and looked away.

"Serious?" Mariah asked, looking at the six girls.

Noel rolled her eyes. "Yea, like Belle said, we think so. The way they act reminds us of girls from our childhood."

"A five girl team, not unlike us, just one less blader." Aure explained a little further. "They're a polish team that's most likely still under Boris's thumb."

"And how do you know them?" Emily asked, facts not adding up.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the american girl and even though her element was light, she was anything but in that moment. "None of your business." She closed her eyes and exited just like that even as Zeo started blading against Raul.

Belle followed her best friend wordlessly as Aure quickly followed, with Clair at her heels. She sent Max an apologetical smile as Noel jumped up and tapped Chanel's knee, the girl nodding and following her best friend out as well, giving Ray's hand a squeeze.

As the Angel's disappeared around the corner, Rick whistled.

"Woah…..touchy….."

"You have no idea…." Tala sighed as he took one look at Kai and pushed him on the couch next to Ray. "You stay. Don't harass her."

Kai narrowed his eyes, but had to grudgingly agree with his best friend. Now wasn't the time to get answers. She wasn't going to talk right now. He had to get her alone and on his terms.

* * *

So Max and Clair as well as Chanel and Ray are finally starting to get closer.

But what's Ray missing?

And now the Tigers and All Starz know about Anna and her girls as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Important Chapter! Delves a little more into Kai and Rose!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rose headed straight for the gym, needing to get anger out. It was consuming her and she knew it would take her over if she didn't get rid of it.

Belle followed her and watched as she started running the suspended track above her head as she sat in a corner and closed her eyes, meditating.

Rose was sweating bullets, but she didn't stop, she just went straight to the punching bag, going through one after the other, just needing to get rid of the darkness in her gut.

"Why?!" She screamed, startling Belle out of her mediation. Belle sighed as Rose continued to punch the crap out of a punching bag.

Finally about an hour of punching and kicking, Rose was huffing and puffing, dropping to her knees.

Belle finally walked over to her best friend and helped her to the mats. "You ok now?"

Rose sighed as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. She sighed and flopped back down on the mat, taking her hair out of it's bun and letting her hair surround her like a halo. "I'm ok. Just needed to get it out."

Belle nodded as she stared off into space. "I know. Life sucks, doesn't it."

Rose snorted then actually started to laugh a little. "Oh Bells…" She sighed. "Why?"

"Why us? Or why them?"

Rose thought about it for a moment. "Eh, both."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Cause we're goddamn gifted, remember?"

Rose scoffed. "Stupid bastard."

"Who?"

Rose rolled her head to the side to see Kai standing in the doorway, arms across his chest. Rose didn't even have the energy to snap at him. "No one." she simply said, rolling her head back to star up at the ceiling once more.

Kai quirked an eyebrow, not receiving the usual hostility. He glanced about the gym seeing the destroyed punching bags. "Took all that anger out on those punching bags, uh?"

Belle didn't say anything as she helped Rose to her feet.

"Leave me alone Kai." Rose glared, finally mustering up the energy.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Not until you tell me you're connection to the Dark Oblivions and Boris."

Rose nodded to Belle and reluctantly, but knowing she could handle herself, Belle left them alone, but stayed right outside the door. "Like I said on the plane. It's none of your business anymore."

"What's with all the secrecy?" Kai asked. "Why are you cutting yourself off?"

"It's how I was raised." Rose said dangerously.

"How you were raised?" That struck a chord with Kai, but he didn't know why or how. "Look, I have my own fair share of secrets too, but when it's involving something bigger then yourself, something like Boris and these dark bladers, you have to share."

Rose's throat went dry. "I know that. Boris is very dangerous. But my connection is not important. What's important is stopping him and Anna and her girls. The way they use that darkness. It's unnatural."

Ok, so he was getting somewhere. She wasn't pushing him away at least. A nagging sensation was burying itself deeper and deeper in his mind. What it was trying to tell him he did not know. "I agree, but for my own curiosity, I need to know why you seem familiar."

Rose choked on that. "W-What? I-I'm familiar?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, seeing the shock on her face. "Yea, but it must be my imagination. You obviously don't know what I'm talking about." He shook his head.

Rose's heart cracked, seeing him dismiss the idea, but she wasn't going to break. She couldn't. Not now. Not when she had finally gotten her team to this point and their lives were whole. "No, I don't know what you're talking about." It tore her apart to say those words, but she needed to. "I'll see you in DC Kai."

With not another word, Rose left the gym. Left Kai to think about her smile and her necklace. Her hostility, and avoidance. Was he really imagining it all? That moment on the plane. That word 'anymore'. She had to know what he was talking about. Somewhere in her head she knew, she had to. Kai was terribly confused. He had to remember his past. He had to.

* * *

Noel was watching the replay of Team Pyskicks match against F-Dynasty. So far Zeo had beaten Raul, Salima lost against Alvaro and now she was watching Julia and Kane battle.

"Mmmmmm, Julia's good."

Noel turned to look above her, seeing Chanel directly behind the couch, right above her, analyzing the battle. She could hear Aure and Clair cleaning their blades from their battle earlier, on the kitchen table.

"She is." Noel nodded, turning back to watch as both Kane and Julia released their bit-beasts.

Since their cyber bit-beast days, the original pyskicks had acquired new bit-beasts. Kane had a coyote beast called Juniper, while Salima had a lynx named Serene. Goki and Jim had a shark and a praying mantis called Snap and Pincer respectively.

At that moment the door open to reveal Belle and Rose coming back from the gym. Rose immediately went to take a shower as Belle slowed to watch as Julia finally overpowered Kane and took the win for the team.

"She ok?" Chanel asked softly, worried for her captain.

Belle smiled reassuringly. "She's ok now. Just had to burn some steam in the gym."

"I hear that." Noel agreed. "I'm going to have to hit the gym tonight too."

Chanel nodded as Belle placed a hand on her shoulder and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Grrrrrr…." Aure complained, trying to twist off her attack ring. It wasn't sitting right after she had put it back together and now she seemed to not be able to take it off again. "Stupid Kenny!" She growled, giving up.

"Kenny?" Clair laughed as Belle sat down with a bowl of pretzels to munch on.

"This stupid blade won't come apart now…." Aure moaned, slamming her face on the table.

Belle rolled her eyes and grabbed Elli off the table. She put the beylade up to the light, turning it this way and that. "Damn A, your attack ring is about to break. No wonder it won't come off. See here?" Aure scooted over, looking up at her blade and the way the light shined through it. "A piece is broken off inside and is jamming it up."

"Oh man….." Aure moaned. "I can't fix that!"

Belle had to agree. Their blades hadn't seen this much damage in a long time and their previous means of fixing them were…..lets just say, no longer available.

"Kenny can." Clair pipped up and Chanel and Noel looked over at the trio.

"Kenny?" Aure asked, a light of hope coming back in her eyes.

"He made the blades and Max said that he always fixes their blades." Clair offered. "Kenny can be trusted if all the other bladers use him."

"I agree." Chanel nodded, now leaning back on the couch. "Belle, your blade too. You and Ray had quite the match. Have you had a moment to look at Esme?"

Belle sighed. "Yea, her weight disk is chipped and needs replacing, but there is also something else in her gears that goes beyond my repair skills."

"So….we're making a trip to the BBA Revolution's room?" Aure asked, taking Ellie back.

"Lets go. You're blades need to be in good shape for our next battle." Rose said, coming back with wet hair.

"Field trip!" Aure cheered, feeling better now that her blade would be fixed.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"I got it!" Tyson called, jumping over the couch to reach the door. "Oh, hi girls." He smiled, seeing the Angels there. "Come on in. What can I help you with?"

"Not you Champ." Aure smiled. "The Chief."

"Chief?" Tyson quirked an eyebrow. "Ahhhhh Ray's team gotcha good today, huh?"

Clair nodded. "Yea, they did."

"Well, come on over." Tyson grinned. "Ray, Lee and Riah are here too. Seems someone cracked both Driger's weight disk and attack ring." He snickered, giving Belle a knowing look.

Belle smiled. "Well, Esme is in no better shape."

"M-Max?" Clair squeaked. Max stopped laughing with Hilary about Daichi as he heard her voice.

"Clair?" Max asked, confused, but that quickly dissolved into surprised happiness. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Our blades need fixin'!" Aure smiled, skipping over to the couch area. The tigers were on one couch while Hilary and Kenny were on the ground by the table, blade parts scattered about, as Max was in the love-seat with Daichi pouting in the corner.

"You too?" Ray laughed as the other girls walked over.

"You got us good today." Belle nodded. She pulled out Esme and Ray whistled.

"Well, seems like we're even." Ray chuckled, gesturing to his cracked-down-the-middle attack ring and chipped weight disk.

"Well, I don't know about that. Once I beat you, then the score will be even." Belle smirked.

Ray laughed out loud. She sounded just like Tala! "Well then, I look forward to battling you again."

Belle nodded as she made her way to Kenny. "Do you mind Chief?"

Kenny smiled. "Not at all Belle. Aure? Clair?"

The best friends made their way to the table, placing Elli and Michel down.

"Thanks Chief!" Aure smiled.

Kenny nodded, looking at Esme first. "Hils. Esme, speed type, ice element, chipped weight disk with debris in gears causing wear on ridges."

Hilary nodded, writing it all down. She saw the questioning glances. "I help out Chief as I learn more. Don't worry, I only experiment on Daichi and Tyson's blades."

"Yea, to my horror." Tyson rolled his eyes as Aure giggled.

Kenny then picked up Elli. "Elli, attack type, wind elemental, attack ring severely damaged, a piece is broken off inside and is jamming it up."

Hilary nodded, writing more down.

"We can use parts from Tyson's replacement kit for Elli. They are very similar. Same for Esme and Ray and Tala's kit." Kenny checked off.

Belle narrowed her eyes at her bit-beasts comparison to Tala's but a soft look did overcome her features for a brief moment.

"And last, Michel, defense type, water elemental, running core damaged, deep grove slice in weight disk. Parts from Max's kit." Kenny finished.

"Thanks again Chief." Chanel smiled.

"No problem girls. It's what I love to do." Kenny smiled. "And don't feel weird about asking again in the future."

"I think we'll take you up on that, considering we are playing against you in DC." Rose smirked.

Tyson laughed. "Well if Ray's blade is any indication I think we are in for some fight."

"Damn right you are." Aure smirked.

"I'll have these ready for you by the morning. Is that ok?" Kenny asked, glancing at the three girls.

"Yup!" Aure smiled.

"Sounds good Kenny." Clair nodded.

"Thank you again Chief." Belle nodded.

"Like I said. No big deal."

* * *

Rose blinked her eyes open the next morning, glancing at the double doors leading to small balcony. She sighed and rolled out of bed, shrugging on a hoodie, knowing it would be cool out despite the slight warm air that had been blowing into the city since the other morning.

She pulled open the door quietly and slipped outside without waking Belle. She pulled her phone out of her short's pocket to see it was barely 5am. She glanced up to see a dark sky with the first sign of the sun rising in the horizon. She hopped onto the railing and leaned back against the outside wall, drawing up one long leg to rest her arms on.

As she watched the sun rise, thoughts ran through her head. Mostly of Kai and the split second moment that she had hoped beyond everything that he knew her. But as he dismissed the idea, she remembered her heart being crushed. She touched her chest with her left hand, gripping her sweatshirt tight as the feelings dug into her very being.

First, Kai didn't remember her, then he thought she was familiar and now she was back to knowing that he had no idea who she was. She pulled out her treasured necklace and as it was on a long chain, she pulled it out in front of her face to really look at it. She traced her finger across the two wings, through each 'feather', memories swirling in her head.

"That necklace…"

Rose's breath caught in her throat. Damn Russian for making her act like this.

"Why do you hide it?" Kai asked, leaning back on the banister of his own balcony, facing Rose, arms across his chest.

Rose sighed, not looking at him, instead, closing her eyes. "It brings up painful memories." She gave in a bit.

"Then why keep it, if it only causes pain?"

"Because it also brings up happy memories that I don't want to let go. It's kind of a double edged sword, but it has always kept me safe." Rose opened her eyes, sitting up and turning around on the railing to face the phoenix. She rested her long bare legs on the coiled metal bars that supported the railing.

Kai was suddenly aware of how attractive she was. Usually she wore jeans, t-shirts and jackets, but now she was barefoot with short shorts and a tight fitting sweatshirt. And he usually saw her with her hair up as that's how she bladed, but now it was down, her dark blond hair falling over her shoulders in waves, reaching her curves. Her bright emerald green eyes bore into his, a fire burning bright in them.

If he was honest. This was how he liked his girls. Natural. She had not one trace of makeup on her and her bare legs were shinning with healthy skin. Her tanned skin showed that she was probably outside a lot; working, blading, having fun, he did not know, but it was very attractive.

Rose also was aware that he was looking at her. Usually by now, she would have socked a guy for staring at her, but something was stirring within her and she knew what it was. It was Kai. She had always wanted him to look at her like this, as if in awe of her. It had been 9 years….9 long years and she had changed a lot. And so had he.

Currently he was standing in front of her with sweatpants on and a wife-beater. He had grown so much taller, just over 6 feet and his arms and chest were thick with muscles, she could also see the 6-pack he had underneath the tight shirt. He was perfect too, not too big and bulky, but not at all thin and twiggy. His unruly dark grey hair was the same as always, with hair in his eyes. And his eyes. Those gorgeous amethyst orbs that had so much passion and fight within them.

Rose sighed, dropping her gaze. "Are you just going to keep bothering me about the necklace?"

Kai smirked. "Until I know why it isn't my business anymore since I left the Abbey."

Rose cursed. So he remembered that line. "All I'll tell you is that it's a precious gift from someone in my past. It got me through a lot, as did the person."

Kai guessed he would take that. She was telling the truth from what he could see. Just not the whole truth. But it was a start, so he let it go. "Thank you, now, was that so hard?"

Rose snorted, but smirked and leaned over the few inches between their railings to lean her elbows on his railing. The necklace came swinging out, catching the light from the rising sun.

Kai pushed off of the railing and walked over to her. He reached out slowly, making to hold the charm. Rose just raised an eyebrow at him and let him cup his hand underneath the charm, bringing it up to his face.

"Fire and Light?" He asked, looking back in her eyes.

"The person and mines elements." Rose smiled down at the charm. She shifted, moving her feet so that she was straddling the space between their balconies as she stood up tall. Her line of sight came up to about his chin, so she had to look up a bit to see him in the eye.

Kai quirked an eyebrow as she shifted her stance and was now really standing in front of him, looking up at him.

Rose smirked as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "That's all you're getting today Kai." Then she was gone. The charm slipped out of his hands, she had vaulted over her railing and slipped back inside.

Kai was dumbfounded, but a smiled wormed it's way onto his face and he let a few chuckles escape. She was something alright.

* * *

OOOOOOO so Kai thought Rose was familiar?

Who was Belle and Rose talking about in the gym?

The necklace?

Have you guys figured some of it out already? Honestly, I've been dropping major clue bombs everywhere lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rose actually felt pretty good after her talk with Kai. It had lifted some kind of weight off her shoulders, and she was actually somewhat at peace for the first time in a long time.

Belle noticed the change right away and smiled as Rose described her experience that morning.

"Well, I guess that's what we can call a sort of compromise when it comes to Kai and our past."

Rose had agreed and they set about, getting ready to arrive in the states later that day.

They had ridden to the airport with White Tiger X and PBB All Starz, Chanel and Clair acting like school girls with Max and Ray. And the plane ride had been silent and uneventful, though Rose kept feeling Kai glance at her across the row.

As they de-planned and walked through Ronald Reagan National Airport, Rose looked out through the windows and saw the City of DC across the Potomac River. As it was early spring, the flowers were starting to bloom and she had to admit that the city was quite beautiful. America hadn't done half bad in choosing this city as their capitol.

"So nice to be back in the states." Max grinned.

"Been a while, huh?" Clair smiled as they went to get their bags.

"Yea. The past year, I've been in Japan mostly with the other BladeBreakers. We also traveled to Ray's hometown once in China and Team Pyskick's home a few hours from us, but I haven't been in the states since last December, for Christmas." Max sighed.

"Are you going to see your mom Maxie?" Tyson asked as he swung his duffel bag over his shoulder with ease.

"Possible." Max nodded as he shouldered his bag as well. "Here, let me get that." He reached over and grabbed Clair's duffel with one hand, picking it up and walking away.

"Hey, I can carry that." Clair giggled as she followed the blond.

"No worries." Max grinned. "Mom said that she was in the middle of research down in Norfolk, so its possible if she gets a break, that she'll come up to visit."

"What does she do?" Clair asked as she followed Max and Tyson into a limo, her team following her as the PBB All Starz and Daichi, Kenny and Hilary joined them.

"Max's mom is a head scientist in the US government working on projects relating to beyblades and bit-beasts." Emily filled the Angels in.

"Woah. Maxie here has a big shot mom." Aure giggled.

Max blushed and waved it off. "No big deal. She's just mom to me."

Clair smiled and looked down at her lap, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Family…..what a strange concept.

Max looked over to see Clair looking down next to him as the bladers starting talking about having a day off the next day.

"Hey, are you ok?" Max whispered softly, taking one of her hands in his, breaking her out of her trance.

Clair's eyes widen and unconsciously her hand tightened around his. "F-Fine. Just…"

"What Clair?" Max asked worriedly this time, seeing the pain in her ocean blue eyes.

Clair sighed and took his hand in both of hers, trying to reassure herself. "M-My family…." She closed her eyes, her hands tightening in a vice-like grip. Max placed his free hand on their joined ones reassuringly. "They're all g-g-gone Max."

Max felt his heart breaking for the young girl before him and he squeezed her hands reassuringly. "I'm so sorry Clair."

Aure felt her best friend breaking down next to her, but saw that Max was doing a good job comforting her, so she let it go this time as no one else in the limo noticed the moment. All but the Angels. They shared a special bond of trust and love. They always knew when one of their own was in pain.

Aure drew up her own knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin in the pocket between her knees.

Tyson raised an eyebrow as Aure shifted next to him. He was about to turn to make a comment in Rick and Michael's conversation when he saw one solitary tear slid down Aure's face.

"Hey are you ok?" Tyson whispered, something pulling at him to comfort her.

Aure quickly wiped away the tear. "I'm fine champ."

Tyson raised and eyebrow, but let it slid as they started going over the bridge, crossing the Virginia/DC border.

"Wow, so pretty." Aure smiled, now acting like her normal self as she turned around and looked out the window behind her seat. From her vantage point, she could see the Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, Jefferson Memorial, Reflecting Pool and even a tiny glimpse of the White House. "So cool! That's where the President lives!" She squealed, causing everyone to laugh.

Clair snapped out of her downward spiral, giving Max a grateful look as she too spun around and looked out the window with her best friend. "Ohhh and the park and the Smithsonian! Oh Rose, can we go to the museum tomorrow?" Clair pleaded.

Max laughed, happy to see her back to her usual self.

Rose smirked. "Sure Clair, but only after morning training."

Aure and Clair pouted, causing the entire limo to laugh again.

"She's just like Kai!" Tyson laughed.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the comparison, but couldn't help the butterfly feeling in her chest.

As Clair and Aure ooed and ahed at the tunnel they found themselves in for a short while, Belle thought back to how many times the other bladers had compared her and Rose to Tala and Kai. It was slightly unnerving how perceptive they were, but also oddly comforting at the same time.

The limo pulled up to the hotel, and the bladers exited the limo as the other two limos also stopped, dumping out White Tiger X, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Justice Five, F-Dynasty, and Kane, Salima, Zeo, Ozuma and Marium. Goki, Jim, Dunga and Joseph had caught a connecting flight back to Japan where they would stay in Tokyo General Hospital until they snapped out of it.

"Oh Mariah, Salima, Marium, Julia, Ming-Ming!" Aure squealed, running over to the girls. "Do you girls want to go to the Smithsonian tomorrow? Emily and Hilary agreed to go with us, it could be a girls' day!"

Julia smirked. "Mmmmm, alright, sounds fun."

"Oh my god yes!" Ming-Ming squealed. The others nodded and they made plans with Aure to meet in the morning.

After the Angels got settled in their room, Clair, Aure and Belle decided to head to the gym to test out their repaired blades. Just to make sure they still felt the same. Rose, Noel and Chanel agreed to help them out and so all six headed to the gym to have some friendly battles.

"Esme!" Bella shouted. "Fallen Cold!"

Rose gritted her teeth as she felt the temperature drop 20 degrees each second that passed. Dominique started slowing down, the cold eating it's way into her gears and shrinking the metal. "Dominique! Angel's Light!"

Dominique lit up like a beckon, light overflowing the dish and the area around it. The light balanced out the cold and the temperature settled back to normal.

Belle smirked. "Almost gotcha, these new gears are faster then ever."

"I'll say. That attack usually takes 7 seconds to take hold. This time it took complete hold in 3 seconds flat." Rose snorted.

"Elli! Gale Force!" Aure roared along with the leopard.

Blue winds whipped about the dish as Elli barreled towards Chanel and Hiniku. As she soared across the dish, the winds started slicing through the air in front of the silver/yellow/pale sky blue blade.

"Hiniku! Terra Force!" Chanel shouted. Hiniku spun with renewed force as he gleamed green. He just barely sliced through Elli's Gale Force winds and rammed into Elli. Elli held and tipped so that both shot back into the girl's hands. "Damn Aure, those winds are a lot stronger then before." Chanel huffed, the exhaustion overwhelming.

"Kenny is a flippen GENIUS!" Aure cheered. "This attack ring is incredible!"

"Blaze! Blaze Impact!" Noel echoed her panther's roar. Blue fire started to whirl around the panther as he charged Clair's ocean colored blade.

"Don't think so El." Clair smirked. "Michel! Surf Shield!" Suddenly a wave, 6 inches thick appeared around the cheetah as Blaze slammed into it. This time, water and fire didn't cancel each other out. Water withstood it all and more. "Now!" The water suddenly crashed forward, sending Blaze flying into Noel's hand.

"Damn girl." Noel smirked. "That defense is stronger then it ever has been."

"Well, that new running core had allowed Michel to have better balance and hold his ground." Clair grinned, calling the winged cheetah back.

"I'll say." Ray chuckled, walking into the gym flanked by Mariah and Lee. "Like the Chief's new upgrades?"

"Is he this amazing all the time?" Aure grinned, jumping down the 3 foot drop from the platforms that the dishes were held upon. "He's incredible!"

Mariah giggled. "Now you know why everyone goes to him for upgrades and repairs."

"Indeed." Belle nodded as she chose to walk down the stairs instead of jumping like Aure and Clair, as she had followed her best friend. "Our attacks are quicker and stronger then ever."

"Thats why we call him Chief." Ray grinned. "He knows everything and more about beyblades."

"And those were only our weaker attacks too!" Aure sighed, very pleased. "I can only imagine what our most powerful attacks will look like. I bet they'll be incredible." Her eyes had taken on this glazed look and Clair giggled, shaking the blond out of her stupor.

Lee snorted. "Jeez, just like Ty when he starts daydreaming about food or beyblading."

"Hey, don't compare me to that insensitive twit." Aure huffed, crossing her arms and turning her face away, a pout on her face.

Clair giggled. "She's still sensitive about him mocking her strength earlier."

Mariah laughed. "I'll bet, but Ty is a good guy underneath it all. He just speaks without a filter sometimes."

"Like A!" Clair giggled.

"Clair-Bear…." Aure moaned, her tough facade crumbling as her best friend teased her.

Noel snorted as Chanel giggled at the pair.

Ray grinned at the brunette. "Hey Chanel, mind helping me test-drive Driger? Chief put something new on Driger and he wants to know how it performs. Riah and Lee are already going to have a friendly match."

Chanel lightly blushed. "Sure Ray."

Ray jumped the 3 feet to land in front of Chanel, a smirk on her face.

Lee rolled his eyes as he and his sister instead choose to use the stairs. "Show off."

Chanel blushed as Ray chuckled. They took their positions across the dish from each other.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

The two blades landed and instead of going right for each other, they stated circling the dish.

Ray narrowed his eyes, watching as Driger landed and smoothly slid into circling the dish. "Mmmmmm, very nice Kenny."

Chanel wanted to ask what, but figured it was due to something Kenny fixed in his landing. "Lets test them out, shall we Hiniku?"

The stripe-less tiger roared, appearing above his blade, leaves dancing with the light on his wings.

"Alright then Driger!" Driger roared, appearing to face his opponent.

"Crater Burial!" Chanel shouted. A fissure quickly appeared from the base of her blade, shooting out towards Driger.

Ray's eyes widened, remembering what had happened to Alvaro. "Driger!" A high pitch found it's way into everyone's ears as Driger spun faster, zig-zagging across the dish as fast as he could to avoid being swallowed into the dish.

Chanel smirked. "Still not going to work Ray. You may be speed, but I'm endurance. I can keep this up all day long." She missed the slight smirk on his face though as she continued to send energy into her attack. Soon though, Chanel picked up on something. He just kept going. His speed was actually starting to increase as time went on! She looked up into his face to see him smiling.

"Gotta give Chief all the credit with this one." Ray laughed. "Let's go Driger! Thunder Slash!" Driger glowed with energy, forming a tiger claw. "Go!"

Chanel gritted her teeth. No wonder Belle lost! "Hiniku! Terra Force!" The earth colored blade gleamed green as he charged towards Driger. But Driger was just too fast. Driger slammed into Hiniku, pushing him to the edge, ready to knock him out. "NO! Hiniku! Terra Shield!" Suddenly, Hiniku was incased in rock and was able to just fend off Driger long enough to gain some footing. Not waisting any time, Chanel held her hand out in front of her. "Rock Slide!" Hiniku glowed brown and barreled towards Driger, shaking the entire dish.

Ray felt as if a rock slide was intend heading his way. "Driger! Counter! Gatling Claw!" Driger crackled with energy and zoomed towards the other tiger. They met in the middle in an explosion, sending Chanel to her knees. The dust cloud settled to reveal both blades down.

"Alright Nelly!" Aure cheered.

Chanel giggled, still on her knees, trying to control her breathing.

"Are you ok Chanel?" Ray asked, taking a knee next to her.

Chanel blushed as he rested a hand on her shoulder, but looked up, nodding. "Fine, just took a lot out of me."

Ray chuckled. "You are one tough girl Chanel. Even with Kenny's upgrades to my endurance, you still tied with me."

Chanel laughed. "What can I say? I don't give up."

Ray smiled, grabbing her elbow and pulling her to her feet. "No, you don't. You're pretty powerful Chanel, to hold out against Driger like that on the edge."

"Well, I just don't like to lose." Chanel smirked.

"Who does?" Ray grinned.

* * *

So we delve into Aure and Clair just a little bit...

And the Angels seem very pleased with Kenny's new upgrades! Haha

Next chapter is 'tourist day' as Rose would say and very key moments between Chanel and Ray, Clair and Max, Aure and Tyson, Rose and Kai, and Belle and Tala. Don't worry, Noel will get some love soon, it's just hard getting her together with her man lol


	13. Chapter 13

Very long chapter, but as I said before, very key moments for our couples. This chapter will open up some old wounds for the girls and bring them closer to the guys.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rose quirked an eyebrow as she heard Aure speeding behind her, running from the bathroom to her room and back again, then going to the kitchen and back to her room. What the hell was that girl doing at 7 in the morning on their day off? After 6am practice, she usually went straight back to bed until about 10 or so. Oh, right….it was their 'tourist' day. Aure had convinced the other girls to go sightseeing and Emily would help show them around as she had lived in DC herself for a year or two.

"Ready Rose?" She heard her best friend ask. Rose nodded, pulling on her leather jacket.

"As I'll ever be."

Belle rolled her eyes as they followed the hyperactive blond and her redhead best friend out the door, as the two brunettes followed them.

But once they got to the lobby, Rose's attitude turned sour. Standing with the girls were the BladeBreakers, plus Tala. What?

"What are you boys doing here?" Aure asked.

Ray chuckled. "Riah, Ems and Hils got Ty, Maxie and I and Ty got Kai and Tala to come."

Aure shrugged. "Ok, then lets head out!" She beamed, running outside.

"Wow is she excited." Julia smirked.

"Always." Clair laughed.

"Well then, lets head out. I'm sure she has no idea where she is going." Max chuckled. He held out his arm to Clair. "May I?"

Ray and Tyson smirked to each other while Mariah and Emily giggled, as Clair blushed and nodded, taking his arm shyly.

Rose smiled inwardly as she followed Belle outside, feeling Tala and Kai's eyes on them.

Max and Emily took to walking them around the National Mall, which included the US Capitol Building, through the Smithsonian, including the Washington Monument and reflecting pool, all the way to the Lincoln Memorial. The Mall also included the White House, down through the Washington Monument and ending at the Jefferson Memorial. It was like a big cross and included 146 acres.

Aure was running around, trying to see as much as she could, Tyson following, caught up in her excitement.

"Is she always like this?" Hilary asked Clair as she walked next to the redhead and blond, with Emily, Ming-Ming and Marium on her left.

Clair giggled. "Always. She loves learning new things and history. Plus this is the first time she's been in America. She's very excited to meet new people."

"Well, her and Ty seem to run off of some unknown energy source, look at them go!" Max laughed as Tyson and Aure were zipping back and forth across the mall, looking like, for all intents and purposes, Belle and Ray's battle in Berlin.

Chanel laughed as Aure started cursing at some burly tourist in french, who had almost run her over. "She is just too much."

Ray glanced down at the girl by his side, her best friend on her left, as Mariah and Salima were on his right. "Seems as if you are the one to usually rein her in, judging by your tone."

Chanel sighed and nodded as Noel smirked. "Yup. I don't know why, it just usually happens that way. Most of the time, Clair is right there with her, but…" She trailed off, smiling at the couple walking in front of them.

Ray chuckled. "I don't think she wants to leave his side, even if it means running with her best friend across a nation's capitol."

Chanel giggled. "Nope, she seems quite content on his arm." She froze as she felt Ray's fingers graze along the back of her hand.

"Easy Nelly." Noel whispered so softly, not even Ray's sensitive ears could pick it up.

Chanel relaxed at her friend's voice as it reverberated in her head. She was safe. Nothing bad would happen. Noel was here. Ray wasn't him. Ray was safety. Chanel felt Ray's hand hesitate next to hers, having felt her freeze up. She took a deep breath and a leap of faith in the next second.

Ray had been going for just simply holding her hand, but when he felt her freeze up and her eyes cloud over, he also froze, unsure what was going on. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but also couldn't deny his growing feelings towards her. Thats why, when she suddenly slipped her hand into his, Ray's breath caught in his throat. He didn't dare move. She had willingly placed her hand in his and he wasn't going to question it. He just decided that the only thing left to do was squeeze her hand back reassuringly. He still wasn't sure why she froze when he touched her, but he didn't like the ideas floating around in his head. He wanted to reassure her that he wouldn't ever hurt her, so he just squeezed her hand, hoping that she would get the message.

Chanel felt him squeeze her hand and suddenly, all those memories faded and instead a sense of calm and peace, of safety and security, washed over her. She visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Noel smirked and nodded to herself, looking back ahead as Emily started talking about the Ulysses S Grant Memorial they were passing by now.

"Oooooooooo, so he was a war hero?" Aure asked, looking up at the statue depicting a man on a horse.

"Yup." Emily nodded. "He was a General in the Union Army during our Civil War. He met with the other side and defeated them, forcing them to surrender. He then became a president for a short while." Emily informed them.

"Too cool….." Aure gazed up at the statue. "Ok, next!" She squealed, running around the reflecting pool, heading towards the museums.

"Jeez, does she have energy." Julia rolled her eyes as she walked next to Belle and Rose, Kai and Tala following them. Tyson had taken off after her like a rocket as she almost was run over.

"Tell me about it." Rose rolled her eyes. She liked the spanish captain. Julia was tough and strong, as well as independent and very driven. She reminded her of herself, only without the dark past.

Julia smirked. "How do you handle that? If I had a Tyson-like personality of my team I think they would be drowning in the Manzanares."

Belle smiled. "Well, don't think that we haven't thought of that. But she's a sweet girl, always listens when it's important, so we let her go during down time."

Julia shrugged, not really caring either way. "Well, sounds like they are all in good hands."

Rose nodded. "Thank you Julia."

Kai and Tala shared a glance and they nodded. Something in Belle's description of Aure was…..off. They didn't know what it was, some sort of gut feeling maybe? Some part of their training was screaming at them. Whatever it was, they didn't like it. Too many coincidences and uncertainties were surrounding this team. It made them want to get to the truth more then ever.

"And this is the Air and Space Museum….." Emily continued to babble on.

Rose was barely paying attention to the redhead's commentary, instead taking her focus to the crowds of people around them. It must have been either spring break for american college or just a very popular week for school tours, maybe both. There were a LOT of kids around. Ranging from little pre-schoolers to college kids, just older then the bladers themselves. Rose looked at all the happy, smiling faces of kids her age or younger and a knot grew in her stomach. They were all so innocent and free. She envied their carefree attitudes and naivety. As a group of elementary school girls laughed, Rose unhappily flash-backed to her past.

Kai noticed how Rose seemed to drift off and stopped in place as everyone else disappeared into the museum. He walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. Suddenly, he was on the ground, Rose having flipped him over her shoulder. Their eyes widened in sync as the people around them stopped and started whispering.

"I-I'm sorry." Rose choked out, not believing that she had just done that. And to Kai no less.

Kai nodded and got to his feet. "I-It's ok, Rose. I mean, jeez. But are you ok? You're shaking."

Rose noticed her shoulders and hands shaking and gripped her hands together in an effort to stop them from shaking, but to no avail. "I'm fine." She grounded out, taking a step towards the museum, people slowly moving away from them.

Kai stepped in front of her, wanting more info about that little display of strength and skill, but as she made to move pass him, her shaking became worse and Kai was thankful that he was so close as suddenly, her eyes rolled back and her knees gave out. Kai grabbed her around her waist, her head lolling into the hallow of his neck as her body sagged against his, unconscious.

Kai looked around, everyone just walking by, thinking that they were hugging. He shifted his hold around her and brought up a free hand to her throat to feel for a pulse. It beat weakly, but it was there. Rose shifted in his hold, groaning as she reached up to grab his hand off her neck.

Rose felt very light headed, more so then she had felt in a very long time. Her head felt like mush, thoughts and memories swirling in her head. The first thing that came back to her was a feather light touch on her neck which tickled, so she reached up in her haze to get rid of the sensation, only to collide with a hand of all things. Then other sensations came rushing back to her. A strong, solid body up against hers and a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her upright. Then a warm breath on her face. Her last memory floated in front of her 'eyes' so to speak as her eyes were still closed. She felt that if she opened them, the light would cause her to pass out again. "K-Kai?"

As Rose breathed his name, his heart sized as an unknown emotion filled him up to the brim. "I'm here Rose. You passed out."

Rose moaned her head throbbing very painfully. She felt so weak as she realized Kai was basically holding her up. "H-Ho-tel."

Kai nodded and bent down, scooping his arm under her knees, lifting her into his arms. Rose allowed her head to stay buried in his neck, trying to situate her thoughts as he walked the block back to the hotel.

Kai set her on her feet for a moment, needing a free hand to produce his key card. Once he fiddled with the handle, he held the door open with his foot as he gather her in his arms once more, walking in. He walked through the suite, kicking the door behind him, towards his and Tala's room, closing that door as well behind him. He slowly placed her on the bed, setting her head down gently on the pillow, knowing it was probably throbbing as she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Th-Thank you Ka-ai." Rose groaned, trying to open her eyes. Kai took the liberty to close the blinds and leave the light off. Rose moaned, finally opening her eyes. "Better." She sighed, relaxing as her eyes focused themselves.

"What happened Rose?" Kai asked, sitting next to her.

Rose sighed, she had already shown her vulnerability once today. "I think I had an anxiety attack."

Kai narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What? How?"

"I've had them before, but not for a long time. Sorry, I'm thankful, but I don't want to talk about it." Rose turned her eyes away.

"Alright, I can accept that." Kai let it slid. He saw Rose trying to sit up and got up, wrapping his arm around her as he placed pillows behind her.

"Wow, do I feel like a fuckin' damsel in distress." Rose rolled her eyes as she was now sitting up.

Kai snorted. "Maybe for the moment, but if you remember, you did throw me over your shoulder only like 15 minutes ago."

Rose smirked. "Damn, I did, huh?"

"Yea, mind explaining that one?" Kai smirked.

Rose shrugged, a superior grin on her face. "Girls gotta be able to defend herself. I learned many different kinds of martial arts. All the girls did for that matter."

Kai nodded, she wasn't lying, he could tell that much, but that nagging feeling in his chest wasn't going away. She still wasn't telling the whole truth. He leaned forward from his position sitting in front of her and pulled at the chain of her necklace. The charm swung out from underneath her halter top and into his open palm.

"Still obsessed over it?" Rose smirked, but butterflies were dancing in her chest at him being so closed, while they were alone.

"Until you tell me the whole truth." Kai raised an eyebrow, Rose's breath catching in her throat again.

"I-"

_Ring-Ring Ring-Ring_

Rose looked down at her jacket pocket, pulling out her phone. It was a test from Belle asking if she was ok. "I should go…my teams is wondering where I am."

Kai nodded, dropping the charm. "Just know, you're not off the hook just yet."

Rose nodded as she got up and picked up the charm from where the silver chain let it rest on her stomach. She pulled it up, looking at it, before gripping it tightly. "No problem."

* * *

Belle raised an eyebrow as Rose slipped in quietly next to her while they were walking through the Vietnam Memorial. No one noticed but Tala, and he didn't say anything.

Rose leaned in close to her best friend. "I'll tell you tonight Bells."

Belle nodded, knowing that she would.

Clair placed a hand on the black wall where names had been engraved into, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Chilling isn't it?" Max said softly, placing a hand on the black engraved rock.

Clair nodded. "It is, reminds me of the Thiepval Memorial in Picardy. All those soldiers with no know graves and all the ones that were missing in action. At least their names are somewhere, so they aren't forgotten."

Max sighed. "Yes. They will never be forgotten."

Clair pulled her hand away and closed her eyes, dropping her head down, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

Max wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. "You will never be forgotten either Clair." He didn't know why he said it or where it came from, but as soon as the words left his lips, he knew that they were the right thing to say.

Clair froze in place at his words. How did he know what she was thinking about? No one could possibly have any idea but the other Angels, as they felt the same too. To be used and abused…..always thinking that eventually when they had out-lived their usefulness that they would be disposed of like trash and forgotten. Max couldn't possibly know what she was thinking, but it didn't matter, because in that moment, that's what she needed to hear and it washed over her like a blanket protecting her from harm.

Max felt Clair sink into his side as she turn halfway and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He held onto her tightly, the fierce need to protect her overwhelming him in the moment.

Chanel was having a similar moment with Ray, but it was Aure that had changed the most at seeing the wall.

Her normally bubbly and energetic attitude dropped like a rock and she hadn't said a word since they approached the memorial.

Tyson noticed the change and while he didn't hold her, he never left her side. After her moment in the limo yesterday in which she was trying to act tough and tell him not to worry, he was sure that if he tried to comfort her, she would just push him away and it would be more painful for her. So he just stood by her side as she stopped and stared at the names.

Aure was entirely grateful that Tyson was doing nothing more then just standing next to her at that point. She felt that if anyone tried to hug her in that moment, then she would crumble into a blubbering pile of limbs. It was enough for her for him to just stand next to her and not leave her by herself. She reached out to touch the engravings, her fingertip tracing names.

The people around them were both loud and quiet. She could feel the innocent young children running around, not understanding the significance of what was in front of them, the stuck-up college kids that just didn't care, the quiet married couples that understood, but still talked quietly, the elderly that knew full well what this place was, had lived through the war, and quietly passed through, and then the soldiers.

Aure could pick them out with her eyes closed. She just knew them by sight and sound. They stopped here and there at certain names, taking a moment to touch a name and pray, even put some sort of memento by the name on the ground. They were of all ages, from the recent graduates to those in wheelchairs, bound to them by injuries or age, to war-torn older faces that had seen so much, to the soldier that survived when he thought he shouldn't have.

Rose took a step back from the wall as a marine, dressed in his blues, walked up to the wall, flowers in hand. He knelt down and closed his eyes, mumbling a few words, his fingertips grazing over a particular name, then he sent the flowers down and stood up. He just stood there for a moment before walking away.

Rose watched him go, her face void of emotion, all but her eyes. While they were glazed over, a tear slipped down her cheek, as she watched him walk away.

Damn it all. She cursed to herself, turning back to the wall. Why was there a need for war? For pain and suffering? For people to die? Innocent life was being lost all because people couldn't agree on, in her opinion, some pretty stupid things, majority-wise. Children were being used around the world as child-soldiers for christ-sakes! Where was the justice in that? Where was the justice for her and her team?

Rose narrowed her eyes and took a step back from the wall before she lashed out at it. She already had one anxiety-attack today, she did not need to lose it again. She had felt her grip on her calm and serene facade crumble the more time she spent around the Blitzkrieg Boys. She had come to terms with what had happened to her, but seeing them again was suddenly rushing everything back to her. And seeing as how they had forgotten her and Belles, it was setting off some sort of destructive chain of events that was causing her to relapse back into that bottomless pit.

Belle grabbed Rose, pulling her back up the small hill the monument was set into, and standing underneath one of the surrounding trees. She felt Tala slowly walking towards them, but she ignored him, grabbing her best friend's face in her hands.

"Rose. Settle my dear. You're crumbling."

Rose clenched her fists tighter, her eyes closing in agony as she tried to rein in her emotions. After those moments with Kai not 20 minutes ago, plus her anxiety attack, it was harder then usual.

Belle's eyes widen as she realized something. "You had an anxiety attack before, didn't you? When you suddenly vanished."

Rose nodded as her body slowly started to settle down. "Y-Yes. Kai actually took me back to the hotel as I kinda collapsed on him."

Belle's eyes widen as did Tala's as he was within hearing range. "W-What happened?" Belle asked, thinking the worst.

"Not much. I asked him to bring me back to the hotel and he did, then I confessed to having prior attacks and he touched the necklace again." Rose said softly, not really aware of Tala at the moment, just Belle's eyes and her hands on her face. She reached down and grabbed the pendent, holding it tightly.

"Are we even sure that he doesn't remember it anymore?" Belle questioned, her head reeling.

"I don't know, he was starting to push about it when you texted and so I took the opportunity and left." Rose shook her head.

"But this is the, what, third time he's asked about it?" Belle murmured loud enough so that Tala could hear.

"And remember when he said I was familiar? In the gym? What was that about?!" Rose suddenly exploded and Tala stepped around a tree, out of eye-sight, but still within ear-shot. He needed to know more, but didn't want them to know he was there.

"But then he dismissed it." Belle grumbled. "Could it be that their memories were forcibly taken away? And now they might be coming back?"

"Hell, it wouldn't surprise me." Rose growled, taking to leaning against a tree. "Nothing much could surprise me anymore then the guy I-" Rose cut herself off. "Then Kai forgetting me when we've been through so much."

Belle knew exactly what Rose cut herself off from saying, but it had Tala's head reeling. Rose knew Kai? They had history? Why did that strike a chord in his heart? Tala flashed back to the dinner they had all shared in Berlin when they ran into the Majestics. Rose's history with Oliver didn't ring true with him somehow and that necklace that Belle herself wore. The periwinkle one shaped like an icicle.

"We should go before everyone comes looking for us." Belle sighed. Rose nodded and both of them walked away, back towards where they could see their group starting to head to the Lincoln Memorial.

Both were very much aware now that Tala was behind a tree, but Rose passed it without a second look as Belle passed it more slowly.

Tala darted out and grabbed her wrist in his hand as she expected and she nodded Rose to go on as she turned to look into his icy blue eyes.

"Tala?" Belle asked patiently.

Tala narrowed his eyes at her calm demeanor. "How does Rose know Kai?"

"Not my secret to share." Belle answered simply. Her voice might have been calm and with no trace of fear, anxiety, anger, or anything, but inside she was a raging torrent of emotions. His long, strong fingers were wrapped around her wrist, almost vice-like, and they were making her blood boil with all sorts of emotions.

Tala eyed her. "Then what's with your necklaces?"

Belle's breathing cut off sharply. "M-My necklace?"

"I saw you playing with it back in Berlin." Tala said, seeing the reaction his question was making on her. He stepped closer, into her space, as he looked down at her.

Belle found that she could no longer breathe. Their chests were basically touching and he was looking down at her with those god-awful beautiful blue eyes of his.

Tala smirked as he saw her breath leave her. He reached up with his free hand and pushed aside her scarf around her neck to feel the metal of the chain around her neck. He pulled and from under her her baby doll top, the icicle-like charm swung out. He ran his hand down the chain and cupped the charm in his palm. "An icicle?"

Belle sighed and pulled her wrist out of his grasp, but didn't leave his side. If she was honest, she really didn't want to. For so long, she had longer to be this close to him and even with everything going on between them at the moment, she couldn't deny that she wanted to be in his presence. "Yes, our elements as it were." Belle said easily enough.

"Why? Why hid it?" He echoed Kai's question without even knowing it.

"It's a gift from a very dear person." Belle's voice hitched just the slightest. Most wouldn't catch it, but Tala wasn't most people. He heard it clear as day and it dug into him something fierce.

"But why hide it?"

"It's for my eyes only." Belle said softly, looking down at the charm in his hand. "A total of 4 people know that it exists and that's the way I like it."

"Why so secret?" Tala asked, a soft tone entering his voice now. "Is it painful? The memory?" He took a stab.

Belle sighed, and nodded. "Very, but it also comforts me. Ironic, no?"

"Not really…." Tala mused, feeling something pulling at his memories. "But, I feel like I- No, I couldn't possibly." Tala shook his head, dropping the charm and it bounced off her stomach.

"What?" Belle pushed, stepping even closer to him, their bodies now touching.

While the sensation made Tala want to grab her right then and there, he held himself back, truly confused for the first time in a long time. "No, nothing." Tala shook his head and took a step back.

Belle wanted to go after him, but her goddam pride stepped in the way and he was gone before she could blink.

"Tala…." She whispered, her voice floating into nothingness.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOO so much going on in this chapter! haha

Can you guys honestly tell me that you really have no idea who the Angels are? PLEASE! Muhahaha...ehm sorry

And I honestly don't know where that scene at the Vietnam Memorial came from, but it came none the less, and I hope I didn't insult any of you with what I wrote. I try so hard to be respectful to the military and try to get it all right when it comes to them.

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Now we are in DC for the third round of the World Championships!" DJ smiled. "Are you all ready?"

The crowd roared as Team Psykick and The Blitzkrieg Boys took the stage, but Rose was so engrossed in her own world that she barely registered as Zeo and Tala took the dish by storm.

The memories of her moments with Kai were overwhelming. She was thankful that she hadn't seen him at all the rest of the day. After her and Belle's in depth conversation last night about their respective moments with the two boys, they had concocted a story that they wished in their hearts to be true. That the guys had had their memories stripped from them, causing them to forget them entirely and now, while they were in their presence, the memories were trying to resurface. Or at least, that's what they hoped to be true.

As Tala won and Kane and Kai took their place, Rose's eyes zoomed in on the figure of Kai as his scarf wiped out behind him while he launched Dranzer.

He made everything look so easy and graceful and he seemed so damn perfect! Rose growled in her seat as he and Kane went at it. He must have been struggling, cause Kane was one hell of a blader, but he seemed to not break a sweat as he took the bluenette down.

"And the Blitzkrieg Boys win!" DJ announced as the crowd roared and Kai caught Dranzer, very dramatically as per usual.

As the two teams went to the locker rooms, F-Dynasty and the Saint Shields took their place.

Belle tuned this match out as her 'meeting' with Tala was causing more questions then answers. Was he about to say that he recognized the necklace? And did he tell Kai that Rose knew him somehow? Everything was teetering on the edge and she barely registered Raul beating Mariam, then Julia narrowly skating by Ozuma. It seemed as if both Team Pyskick and the Saint Shields weren't taking the defeat of their teammates very well. Belle was surprised they were still competing, she didn't know what she would do if two of the girls were life-less zombies. Anna and her girls were going to pay for what they were doing to those innocent bladers. Goki, Jim, Dunga and Joseph had done nothing to them, they hadn't even done anything against Boris.

And speaking of Boris and Anna…

Noel growled as the Dark Oblivions walked onto the floor, the entire stadium going silent with dread. She had to give Justice Five credit, they were walking out on the floor like they owned it, even after seeing what happened whenever anyone faced them.

And she had to give them credit when Crusher and Ming-Ming lasted longer then the other four. They didn't win, but apparently had forced the Dark Oblivions to at least work for it a little bit.

Noel's icy orbs looked closely as the two Oblivion members walked away from the dish after their battles. They looked tired? Or at least like they had exerted some form of energy to defeat the mammoth man and the pop-star.

Well good. It was about damn time they felt something!

Noel was seething about it. Anna and her damn posse of stuck-up bitches were fucking up their first world championship tournament. Why couldn't they just have a normal life? Why? Was it really too much to ask?

"And for the first battle, we have our vice-captains! Lee and Rick!" DJ announced, trying to bring up the crowds spirits and he succeeded. As the two strong bladers took their stances, the crowds roared with excitement.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!"

As the tan blade and black blade touched down, they immediately started going after each other. Speed vs Power.

"Galeon!" The black lion roared as he appeared, crackling with black lightning.

"Oooooooo Kitty's got claws." Rick smirked to which Lee's eye twitched. "Rock Bison!" The bison stomped and snorted, pawing at the ground, ready to rumble.

"Black Lightning!"

"Land Slide!"

The two elements clashed in the middle with ferocity, neither giving in and neither wanting to lose. The attacks eventually ended up canceling each other out and they went back to chasing each other around, attack rings grinding and spark flying as they tried to win with precise hits rather then sheer power.

Noel watched as the two idiots, in her opinion, went after each other, trying to gain the upper hand. But for some reason, her mind kept tracing back to the big blond Russian. She wasn't one to crumble into a guy's arms all weepy and such. She could stand on her own two feet just fucking fine. Not that she looked down upon Aure, Clair and Chanel for falling for Tyson, Max and Ray. She understood just fine how their particular childhood had affected them. Now free, they needed shoulders to cry on so to speak. They had each other forever and always, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. They needed that one person, that….soulmate…so to speak, to be there. And maybe, just maybe, Noel was starting to entertain that idea for herself. Just maybe.

"And Rick finally pulls out a victory!"

Rick and Lee huffed as Rick caught Rock Bison and Lee bent down to grab Galeon. It had been tough, but this time, Rick had come away the victor.

Max and Ray took their partner's places, excited grins on their faces.

In response, Chanel and Clair sat on the edge of their seats and shared a smile.

"Alright bladers! Are we ready?"

Max and Ray nodded as they clicked their blades into place and took their stance.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

Draciel and Driger flew through the air and did meet in the air, sending a shockwave rippling throughout the stadium. Ray and Max rode out the shockwave and once it ran it's course, they went at it.

Max knew that Ray could keep up with him just as well as Kai and Tyson. So far he had been narrowly beaten by Kai and tied with Tyson. And with Kenny's new upgrades after his match with Tyson, Max new that he had more attack power this time around and he was going to push it to the max.

"Draciel!" Max roared as the black turtle rose. "Gravity Control!"

Ray gritted his teeth. "Driger! Gatling Claw!"

Waves of water rippled out from the green blade, heading straight for the grey blade. Driger was caught up in the riptide and barely cancelled out the attack as he landed on the very edge of the dish.

Ray took a breath and Driger settled on the edge. "Damn that was close Maxie. What did Chief do this time around?"

Max chuckled. "Oh, you know, the usual, but with a bit of twist. Just like he upped your endurance, he upped my attack power."

Ray grinned. "Good ol' Kenny."

"Yup, so lets see just how much Draciel has in him, uh?"

"Lets." Ray smirked. "Driger! Thunder Slash!"

"Draciel! Aqua Shield!"

Water and lightning clashed in the middle of the dish, creating fog as green lightning charged through the moisture rich atmosphere.

As the fog settled, it showed that the explosion had caused the two blades to end up on opposite sides of the dish. Max and Ray were panting with exhaustion, both on one knee, their blades wobbling.

The two took a deep breath and focused once more, their blades settling with ease. Again, Rose was entranced with the BladeBreakers control over their blades.

Ray pushed up first to his feet, followed by Max. Draciel quickly settled into the middle of the dish as Driger started circling.

"No more fancy moves left Ray." Max grinned.

"Nope. Just some good ol' fashioned beyblading." Ray nodded.

"Just how we like it."

Driger started attacking Draciel on all sides, using his speed to his advantage, not giving Draciel the time to counter-attack.

Max panted, feeling each blow Draciel took, but the new running core that the Chief had given him was allowing Draciel to hold his ground better. "Come on Draciel!"

"Go Driger!"

Driger slammed into Draciel, and they started fighting for ground, sparks flying into the air.

"Push it Draciel!" Suddenly Draciel's running core dig into the ground and he tipped forward, sending Driger flying.

Driger landed, still spinning, but was way out of bounds, by Ray's feet.

"And Max takes the win for the PBB All Starz!" DJ announced to which the crowd roared as Draciel flew into Max's hand and Ray scooped up Driger.

"Awesome match Maxie." Ray grinned as they jogged to meet each other in the middle. "You are getting so much stronger."

Max grinned, scratching the back of his head in humility. "Thanks Ray. That means a lot to me."

As they went back to their teams, Rose signaled her team to head out.

"And are we ready for the final match of this round?!" DJ shouted.

The crowd roared as the Angels and BBA Revolution walked out onto the floor.

"We have the much awaited meeting of our World Championship team, the BBA Revolution, and the new upstart team that has proven more then a challenge! The Spinning Angels!" DJ announced as Chanel and Kenny took their positions across from each other.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!"

The two earth elemental blades took the terrain dish by storm, ripping and tearing through the earth, both owning it with every fibber of their being.

Chanel smirked. Ever since seeing that Kenny had gotten Dizzara back, she was eager to see just how powerful he really was. He had taken Emily by surprise last time, and as such, no one really knew what he was capable of.

"Lets test them out Hiniku, shall we?" Chanel smirked. Summoned, Hiniku showed himself, roaring in anticipation.

Kenny nodded. "Alright Dizzara, lets come out and play." The mighty lioness roared herself as she appeared above the green and purple blade.

Hiniku and Dizzara started going at it, the ground starting to shake as they ripped through the dish. Dizzara rammed into Hiniku, sparks flying as their attacks rings grinder against each other.

Chanel felt the pressure and it was almost too much, but….

"Hiniku!" She didn't like to lose. "Terra Force!" Hiniku shined green as Chanel let loose her most powerful attack.

"Dizzara! Earth Crumble!" Kenny shouted. The two blades met in the middle, a huge crack appearing in the middle of the dish as it broke the dish apart.

"Go Hiniku!" Chanel roared. She pushed her blade to the limit. The Chief was powerful; it was obvious that he had trained very hard to reclaim his former skill level. But…

Chanel smirked. It just wasn't enough, not yet. As her eyes flashed green, Hiniku spun faster, a power surge filling him up to the brim. Hinku broke away, causing Dizzara to fall forward just the slightest amount and Hiniku took that moment of imbalance and knocked her out of the dish, as she rolled to a stop at Kenny's feet.

"And Chanel pulls out a victory!"

Chanel huffed, a hand on her chest. "That was tough Chief."

Kenny laughed. "You're pretty good Chanel. I see that I'll have to train a little more to really get back in the game."

"You're almost there Chief. Don't you worry." Chanel smiled as she called Hiniku back.

As Chanel went back to the team bench, DJ announced that they were going to replace the dish as it was hardly together after the two earth elemental blades ripped through it.

"Nice job Nelly." Aure pipped up, blond curls bouncy about her shoulders as she couldn't sit still.

"Thanks A." Chanel smiled as she sat down. Once she was situated, she held Hiniku out in front of her on her palm and sighed.

"Woah….." Clair whistled. Hiniku had a huge chunk ripped from his attack ring, like Dizzara had bitten it off.

"Yea, guess I'm going to Chief's room tonight." Chanel laughed.

"We might all have to…." Rose trailed off as she saw Daichi flipping in the air, really excited that he was going next, but really impatient as he had to wait for the dish to be replaced. Then her eyes trailed to Tyson as he and Hilary were rolling their eyes at their teammate. But Tyson felt her gaze and turned to look at her. He didn't say anything, he just nodded and went to talk to the Chief who had taken Dizzara apart, cleaning her and doing minor repairs, not getting into the heavy stuff while they were still in the middle of the match.

Rose smirked at Tyson's maturity and turned back to her team. "Daichi and Tyson are going to be hard to beat El."

Noel nodded as she glanced down at Blaze once more. "I know." She stood as DJ called her and Daichi forward.

"Good luck El." Belle nodded.

* * *

Sorry to end it there, but I wanted to spread out these two chapter a little bit...


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously**

_"Woah….." Clair whistled. Hiniku had a huge chunk ripped from his attack ring, like Dizzara had bitten it off._

_ "Yea, guess I'm going to Chief's room tonight." Chanel laughed._

_ "We might all have to…." Rose trailed off as she saw Daichi flipping in the air, really excited that he was going next, but really impatient as he had to wait for the dish to be replaced. Then her eyes trailed to Tyson as he and Hilary were rolling their eyes at their teammate. But Tyson felt her gaze and turned to look at her. He didn't say anything, he just nodded and went to talk to the Chief who had taken Dizzara apart, cleaning her and doing minor repairs, not getting into the heavy stuff while they were still in the middle of the match._

_ Rose smirked at Tyson's maturity and turned back to her team. "Daichi and Tyson are going to be hard to beat El."_

_ Noel nodded as she glanced down at Blaze once more. "I know." She stood as DJ called her and Daichi forward._

_ "Good luck El." Belle nodded._

**Chapter 15**

Noel nodded as she walked to the dish, placing the panther in the launcher. Daichi was jumping up and down, ready to go as DJ announced them.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

Noel never said a word, she just silently sent Blaze to attack Strata Dragoon relentlessly.

Daichi frowned as Strata Dragoon was being pushed around the dish and Noel was ignoring his jabs. "Nothing to say?" Daichi loved to rile up his opponents and catch them off guard with his shocking strength, but Noel wasn't saying a peep and when he tried to trash-talk her, she ignored him, her eyes on the dish.

Noel smirked to herself, staying focused. She knew Daichi was unaccustomed to his opponents not snapping back. After all, he usually bladed hot-heads; Lee, Rick, Michael, Bryan, Tala...…even Ozuma and Garland sunk to trash talking and some of the girls gave it right back too. But Noel never let that stuff get to her. She just concentrated on her and her blade.

"Fine then." Daichi huffed and he heard Tyson snigger behind him. "Shut it Tyson!" He roared, glaring at his partner over his shoulder.

Noel smirked as his attention shifted. "Blaze!" The fire-winged panther growled as he charged the distracted dragon.

"Daichi get your fuckin' head in the game!" Hilary roared as Blaze slammed into Strata Dragoon, pushing him to the edge.

"Strata Dragoon!" Daichi squeaked, turning around. The purple blades' gears screamed in protest, trying to fend off the attack and stay in the dish. "Fight it!" The blade tipped, forcing Blaze to fly away and land on the opposite side of the dish.

"Lucky bastard." Noel smirked.

Daichi huffed and puffed, flabbergasted at the close call.

"You owe me Monkey Boy!" Hilary growled, sitting down again.

Daichi cringed, knowing he was in for it later. "Sorry Hils!" He squeaked as he turned his attention back to the battle.

Noel narrowed her eyes as something changed in Daichi's green orbs. It was a resolve, a determination to beat her. She slammed her guard up. Now. Now the real battle began.

"Strata Dragoon!" Daichi roared. The purple blade gleamed gold as the gears made a high-pitched sound.

"Blaze!" Fire whipped around the fire-colored blade as the panther got ready.

The two blades charged at each other, attacking, defending, sparks flying as they covered every inch of the dish in their haste to gain ground and win.

Noel felt herself get truly exhausted for the first time in a long time during a beybattle. Daichi was a lot tougher then he looked. He had true, raw power packed into his blade and over the past couple years, probably due to training with the BladeBreakers, he had learned to harness it into something more. Something more then just raw power. He had gained skills and experiences on par with the BladeBreakers.

"Blaze! Wildfire Smash!" She had to pull out all the stops for this one, including her most powerful attack. A wildfire so large that it consumed the entire dish, akin to Kai's Blazing Gigs Tempest, was created, centered around Blaze.

Daichi felt the heat from the fire so intensely he immediately started to sweat. "Strata Dragoon! Spike Saw!" A golden ring formed around the purple blade as the dragon charged the panther with all it had.

An explosion of heat radiated from the dish and into the crowd.

"Holy…" Spencer whispered from their locker room below. They had felt the heat from even down underneath the stadium floor and it was making the temperature in the locker room almost unbearable.

"Hang on folks! We have to wait and see who's still spinning after the dust settles!" DJ announced.

Noel grunted, holding onto her upper arm, blood trickling from a slash created by a piece of the dish cutting into her arm. It wasn't anything life-threatening, but it would need to wrapped up.

The dust settled to show both blades spinning, but Blaze was a centimeter out of bounds.

"And Daichi pulls out a narrow victory!"

Noel sighed. Oh well….she did all she could, so she had no regrets. She glanced at Blaze and the blade zipped up into her free hand, Noel wincing as when her fingers wrapped around the blade, the muscles in her upper arm protested, due to the cut.

"You're good Noel." Daichi said sincerely for once as he looked up from his damaged blade.

Noel narrowed her eyes, making sure he was sincere before she answered. "Thanks. You too." Without another word, the brunette left and walked towards the bench where Chanel met her and began wrapping her best friend's arm with the first aid kit provided.

"Seems as if you get to take on the Champ after all." Belle smirked.

Rose nodded, her face already in a mask of intense concentration. She was going to need everything she had to blade against Tyson.

"And for the tie-breaker! It's a captain's match! World Champ, Tyson, up against the silent, but deadly Rosemarie!"

Rose walked up to the dish, facing an unusually serious Tyson.

Rose smirked. Good, he was going to go all out right away. Just what she wanted.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let It Rip!" They shouted.

The second Dominique touched down, the white and gold blade seemed to float across the dish, slamming straight into Dragoon.

Tyson gritted his teeth as Dominique bit into Dragoon's neck. Damn was she strong. "Dragoon!"

Dragoon roared, just barely throwing the winged mountain lion off of him. Dominique landed and went right back at him, but this time faking a frontal assault, then stopping on a dime, spinning around him and sending him forward into the middle of the dish.

Tyson growled. "Enough. Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" A whirlwind picked up speed, sucking Dominique into it.

Rose gritted her teeth now as Dominique continued to get pummeled. "Dominique! Light Arrow!" Dominique glowed white, the energy forming into the shape of a arrow tip, and when it was released, the entire stadium lit up, wind vanishing.

Tyson covered his eyes, the light too much to bare. He sent his energy to Dragoon, making sure he would stay spinning, as he had to look away for a moment.

The light vanished as quick as it came and revealed both blades wobbling at either end of the dish.

Tyson stabilized his blade the quickest, but Rose was right behind him as they both stood tall again.

"I'm just getting started Rose." Tyson smirked as Dragoon came to spin in front of him, giving off waves of wind, ruffling his blue bangs.

"Same." Rose smirked as Dominique mirrored the dragon, Rose's eyes flashing white as Dominique glowed brilliantly.

Without command, both Dragoon and Dominique started ripping into each other. Shockwaves started to become the norm in their battle as Rose had to throw her arms up to block a slice of wind. As it was, the wind sliced through her jacket and cut up her forearms. They weren't bad, nor as deep as Noel's wound, so Rose ignored them and sent Dominique soaring again.

"Dominique! Shinning Victory!"

"Dragoon! Evolution Storm!"

As they unleashed their most powerful attacks, the stadium shook as a shockwave rippled out.

Kai's eyes widened as he watched the battle unfold on the tv screen and felt the trembling of the stadium. It was incredible. It felt like a repeat of his and Tyson's match the last World Championships.

Rose and Tyson were forced to take a knee as an explosion occurred. Tyson winced as his forearms were slightly burnt from the intensity of the light.

The dust slowly cleared to show both blades spinning weakly, but as Rose and Tyson wobbled to both knees, their blades also fell.

"And it's a tie!" DJ announced as the crowd roared happily.

Rose snorted, a small smile actually making it's way to her lips.

Tyson groaned as he forced himself to his feet, wobbling slightly. "Damn Rose. That was like facing Kai all over again."

Rose smirked as she also forced herself to stand. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Tyson grinned as he slid down to the bottom of the dish. "You should." He scooped up both blades, running up the other side to stand in front of Rose. He held out Dominique and she took her blade delicately. "I hope we meet again to settle the score."

Rose smirked. "I hope so too." She turned around to walk back to her team, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "And warn Kenny please that El, Nelly and I will be visiting tonight, will you?"

Tyson laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course."

* * *

"There you go Rose." Belle said as she changed her captain's bandages. She had so many scrapes and cuts on her forearms, it had been more practical to just wrap both forearms in one large bandage wrap then many little band-aids.

"Thanks Bells." Rose nodded, turning her arm this way and that, looking over at the handiwork.

"Kenny said that your blades will be done by morning." Aure reported as she and Clair came back from visiting the guys.

"Thank you A." Chanel nodded as she finished placing a new gauze wrap on Noel as well.

Aure nodded as she threw herself on the couch with a sigh. "So...…tomorrow…...Cairo...…"

The girls went silent. And the silence was deafening. The happiness was sucked out of the air and out of the girls as Aure breathed her words.

"Yes….." Rose finally whispered.

"I-I can't believe we'll be so close." Chanel choked on her words.

Clair closed her eyes as she buried her face into her knees as she made herself as small as possible on the love-seat.

Belle closed her eyes, her hands becoming fists. Rose bit her lip, drawing blood as she slowly walked out of the room and to their balcony.

Rose closed her eyes as the wind swept through her hair. By now, it was nighttime and she could see the monuments lit up as well as the Potomac River. One lonely tear slid down her cheek and continued down her throat to the notch in her collarbone.

She slid down the wall to sit, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked up to the sky, only seeing a few stars through the city lights.

She couldn't believe that they would be so close to that place tomorrow. Most of the time, Rose was able to forget and move on as they had escaped two years ago, but now…...they were going to be only hours away…...the memories were going to rush back, harder then ever, just seeing the desert.

"Rose?"

Rose jerked her head up, for once, truly taken by surprise at being snuck up upon. She didn't even have an inkling this time that she was being watch. She had been so far into her own memories that Kai had had time to jump onto her balcony and stand next to her.

Kai saw her jump in her skin and he narrowed his eyes, quirking one eyebrow. He hadn't been sneaking up on her, was she really that out of it?

"Hey Kai." Rose finally said as he leaned back on the banister he had just jumped over.

Kai narrowed his eyes. Something was different about her tonight. Something almost…...sad…...and dark. "Ready for Cairo?" He said, trying to make conversation. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as she just froze up, her knuckles turning white as she clutched her legs tighter to her chest. "Hey, I-um didn't mean anything by it, I guess."

Rose tried to calm herself down. She was making Kai suspicious. God, her and her damn pride. Why couldn't she just spit it all out?! Rose sighed, her body relaxing…...cause he had forgotten her and it hurt. It really hurt. And if her and Belle's suspicion's were true, and their memories had been forcibly removed, then what good would it do to tell them everything? They probably wouldn't believe them anyway and then dismiss it all, just like they had already with Kai and Rose in the gym and Tala and Belle at the Vietnam Memorial. And THAT. That would hurt worse. But that part of her…...that part that couldn't imagine her life without him was growing again. And if she was honest, she wouldn't stop that part of her, cause it made her feel whole again.

"Sorry, just not a fan of the desert." Rose shrugged. And it was true…...she wasn't a fan of the desert, nor the tundra.

Kai knew that wasn't the whole truth, yet again. "Sure." Then he looked at her closer. Her dirty blond hair was falling into ringlets by her face, obscuring her view of him, and not letting him see her emerald orbs. Something was definitely familiar about her. Kai could no longer ignore that gut feeling telling him that he knew her.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her voice.

Her necklace.

Everything about her, tried to trigger some sort of memory within him. But as his memory had gone on the fritz, it was hard and very painful to figure out what kind of memory.

Again, Rose had no indication of him coming close to her. She had gone back into her mind. So when he suddenly hauled her onto her feet, and looked down at her with this look in his amethyst gaze, her breath left her in a flash.

This time, Kai didn't ask, he just brushed her hair aside and pulled on the silver chain, the two-winged charm swinging out. He held it within his fingertips, looking at it and her, then back at it.

Rose couldn't breath. They were closer then they ever had been, minus him carrying her. She was standing between his feet, one of his big hands on her lower back, in all honestly, holding her upright as she felt weak at the knees and their chests were touching as she looked up into his eyes, her arms hanging limply by her side.

Kai let the charm drop and it settled itself on Rose's chest as they were too close to let it drop to her stomach like normal. "I have to ask. What's your story?"

Rose was floored. What? "W-What?"

"You said you've lived most of your life in America, yet your accent says differently. You say you're Oliver's cousin, but I don't remember him ever mentioning a cousin before, in fact, he said that he was the only cousin in his family."

"I-I" Rose cut herself off and restarted, placing her hands on his chest to try and get some space between them. "I am Oliver's cousin. He probably didn't mention me because like we said before, my mother and his father didn't like each other. We never even knew each other exited until I started looking for other family after I esca- After my parents died." She cut herself off before she said the wrong thing, and went back to the cover story.

Kai narrowed his eyes, easily catching the slip-up. "No, you were about to say something different. What was it?"

"Nothing." Rose narrowed her eyes, slamming her emotional barriers back up in place. This time, she easily pushed him away, taking a step back too. "It's none of your business anyway, remember? Besides, you don't talk about your past either, why should I?"

"One, everyone pretty much knows it anyway because of everything that's happened in the past World Championships, and two, it's fuzzy now anyway, so I couldn't tell you details." Kai snapped back and Rose's eye widened.

"Fuzzy?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the genuine shock on her face. "Yea, fuzzy. Happy? The guys and I can't remember details from our past anymore. It's too painful to try and go back and remember anyway. Probably for the best. Our childhood wasn't the greatest."

Rose couldn't believe what he had just admitted out loud. He admitted that his memories of his childhood were basically nonexistent and he couldn't remember details at all.

She couldn't handle it. He really couldn't remember. There was no point now, right?

Before Kai could blink, Rose had disappeared behind the sliding door, locked it and closed the blinds. He hadn't even had time to react.

Rose slid down to the ground, burying her face in her hands.

"W-Why?" She stuttered quietly, tears silently slipping down her face. Memories plummeted into her head, causing her nothing but mental stress and actual physical agony.

She didn't even remember Belle coming in and tucking her into bed, and laying down next to her.

She was too heart-broken.

* * *

Soooooooooooooo any questions? haha

So we are heading to Cairo in the next chapter and the girls' past will finally be revealed! or not? Muhaha, you'll just have to stay tuned and read and review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Noel was worried.

Seriously worried.

Rose hadn't said a word since last night when Aure brought up going to Cairo. And last night, she could have sworn that she heard her silently crying when Belle opened the door to go to bed.

Even now, Rose was just silently sitting in her seat on the plane, not saying a word. Now, it wasn't unusual for the french captain to not say anything. She was a loner by nature, but this was different. This was a sad, broken-hearted, agony-filled silence.

Something had happened last night. It was more then just them being closer to the place of their nightmares for the first time in two years. It was something much more.

Noel glanced back at the russian team to where Tala and Kai couldn't take their eyes off of Belle and Rose. Something was definitely going on here. Why were Kai and Tala so interested in her captain and vice-captain? What was going on between the four of them?

As the plane touched down and the girls headed to the hotel to settle in, Noel scooted in front of Spencer and pulled his arm, basically dragging him away from the elevators and down the hall a bit.

"What the hell Noel?" Spencer growled, pulling his wrist out of her grasp. He was surprised, that's for sure. She was ALOT stronger then she looked. And why the hell was she pulling him over here?

"Why are Tala and Kai so interested in Belle and Rose?" Noel glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Hell if I know, why do you care?" Spencer growled. He glared right down at her and she just continued to look back up at him, not blinking.

"Cause they're my friends." Noel snapped. She rolled her eyes. "Never mind you twit."

Spencer snapped, grabbing her upper arm. "Watch it little lady. I can snap you in half if I so wish."

"Please, you could try." Noel smirked. Spencer hesitated. Not just because of her comeback, but because when she gave him the half-smile, his heart skipped a beat. Cheesy-sounding, he knew, but it happened. A connection had sparked between them in that moment.

"Mmmmm, you would like that, wouldn't you." Spencer smirked down at her, pulling her closer.

Noel was shocked at the sudden change in his tone, but something stirred inside her, egging her on. She reached up, resting a hand on his chest, playing with the zipper of his jacket. "Maybe, I don't know if you could handle me though."

"Well, we'll never know if we don't try." Spencer purred, as Noel reached up on her tipi toes. She pulled down on the front of his shirt and ghosted her lips across his before she suddenly let go and walked away, throwing him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Mmmmm playing hard to get are we….." Spencer smirked. "Well, two can play at that game."

Noel rode up the elevator, a real smile threatening to spill across her face. She touched her fingertips to her lips softly, as they still tingled from their brief contact with Spencer's lips. She felt happy? Yup. Truly happy for the first time in a long time. Her stomach was flipping and butterflies threatened to burst from her chest. She was giddy even. Was this what it felt like to maybe even be in love? She had no idea, but damn did it feel good.

As she walked into the suite to curious gazes, Noel just shrugged. "Just talking to Spencer."

Chanel quirked an eyebrow. "Talked? You don't talk, you interrogate."

Noel smirked. "Maybe." But then her teasing attitude vanished as she faced Belle and Rose. "I do have something to ask though."

Belle raised an eyebrow as Rose looked up from cleaning her blade. "Yea El?" Belle answered.

"I asked Spencer too, but he had no idea." Noel went very slow with this. It was obviously painful and she didn't really want to intrude, but she had to know. "Why are Kai and Tala so interested in you two?"

Rose and Belle froze then glanced at each other. Aure and Clair pulled themselves upright from laying on the couch, feeling the tense atmosphere that now surrounded the six of them.

"Guys…." Chanel said slowly. "What is it?"

Rose bit her lip, closing her eyes painfully.

"We should tell them Rose." Belle said slowly as tears started to accumulate in her eyes. "They should know."

"I know Bells." Rose nodded. It broke her heart to talk about it, but Belle was right. The girls deserved to know and it was apparently it was obvious enough now that Noel was picking up on it. "It's very painful, so…..just bare with us."

The girls froze in their spots as their usually calm and collected leaders basically broke down in front of them.

"Before you knew us, we had spent 6 long years in a place identical to the Alley." Belle started.

"Girls…we were at the Abbey." Rose finally confessed.

Four pairs of eyes widened, unable to take it in.

"Starting at 3 years old, we grew up with the Blitzkrieg Boys." Belle said painfully, tears now freely flowing silently down her cheeks. "We were the only girls. We were basically Boris and Voltaire's experiments. They wanted to know if it was worth investing in female child soldiers. Apparently we impressed them because they created the Alley."

"We grew especially close to Kai and Tala." Rose choked up. "As you could imagine, being the only girls in the Abbey, surrounded by more then slightly unstable boys, we-" Rose bit her lip and Belle looked at her with understanding.

"We were sexually abused in every way possible." Belle finally whispered out.

Chanel gasped, a hand to her mouth, her own torturous memories floating about her head.

"The 5 boys became our saviors and eventually Kai and Tala gave us these." Rose said, moving past the second toughest part.

Pulling out their hidden necklaces, the girls only stared at them again. They had seen them before, but underestimated their significance until now.

"They are more then necklaces to us, as I'm sure you can imagine now…." Rose trailed off.

"Rosie…Bells…." Chanel choked on her words as she ran forward and wrapped one arm around both of the girls, holding them close.

Belle and Rose smiled sadly at each other as they hugged her back. Soon the other three girls joined in and it became one big crying group hug.

Eventually they let go of the two girls and took a step back. Rose smiled gratefully as she wiped away her last tear.

"So you four are tight, uh?" Clair smiled softly.

"But I never see you guys talking, why?" Aure asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rose sighed. "I actually just found out why last night myself."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Noel pointed out, very confused.

Belle smirked. "None of it does."

"Kai admitted to me last night that his childhood memories are….fuzzy…..at best."

"Fuzzy?" Chanel asked.

"When…..when we first got in the championships and I went to the gym in Moscow, I met up with Kai and Tala. But one look at them, and I knew that they didn't know who I was. Suffice to say, I was pissed."

"Rose told me and we went on, trying to act normal." Belle picked up. "The more we were around them, the more obvious it was that they had forgotten us. But then we started noticing some things."

"Particularly after we warned the guys of Anna and her girls." Rose sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. "Kai had seen my necklace and started berating me. It barrel rolled from there. He kept asking questions, but I wouldn't give him anything."

"Cause of your damn pride." Belle rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're one to talk." Rose smirked and the two shared a small laugh. But Rose's smile slipped off her face almost instantly. "But it got complicated, really fast."

"So….super complicated then?" Aure giggled and Belle and Rose snorted.

"The guys started saying things that made us think they actually did know us." Belle started again. "But as quickly as their ideas came, they dismissed them."

"Until last night." Rose sighed. "Kai started to really question my relationship to Oliver and our cover story. Then I asked why I should be divulging my life story when he doesn't do the same. Then he told me his memories and the guy's memories are fuzzy from their childhood. Basically they don't remember much from their time in the Abbey."

"Why?" Noel questioned, scenarios running through her head.

"Because of Anna and Boris….." Chanel's eyes widened.

Rose and Belle nodded. "Thats what we were talking about this morning." Belle agreed.

"We are a threat on our own for sure, especially because we know who Anna and the girls are. But our escape was not calculated. Boris didn't think we could pull it off. The guys on the other hand, they probably thought that if that first World Championship, when the BladeBreakers first appeared, went south, then the guys would take the opportunity and run, which they did. They probably programed something in their head to mess with their memories, because what is more dangerous then two highly trained beyblading teams, with experiences in hand-to-hand combat, electrical engineering and many other things?" Rose smirked. "Boris probably banked on mine and Belle's pride too at being hurt by Kai and Tala, plus Bryan and Spencer not remembering us. He wanted Anna and his team to seamlessly enter to the tournament so that he could try taking over the world again. And he wants us to fight with the Blitzkrieg Boys over these memories to distract us from stopping the Dark Oblivions."

"Jeez, what more does he want? Due to them, both Team Psykick and the Saint Shields have already been kicked out because they've lost three matches due to Anna and her girls messing around with their teammates in the matches. And half of Justice Five had to go home." Aure snapped.

"He's a psycho remember?" Noel scoffed, growling to herself.

"Well, we need to get on Kai and Tala's good side." Chanel eyed the two leaders.

Rose bit her lip, her emotions conflicting. "It's not easy." She finally said after a long period of silence.

"Rose is right as always girls. Kai and Tala don't trust easily." Belle sighed.

"But you said that they were maybe remembering you." Clair pushed.

"Yea, but what are we going to do?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh Hi Kai, you don't remember, but we grew up together in the Abbey and then we got moved to the Alley, the girl's version, which you never even knew existed cause at the time we didn't either. And oh yea, Boris decided to play with your memories so that you couldn't remember us and so that we couldn't trust each other ever again so that Dark Oblivion could help Boris take over the world again."

"Would you believe that?" Belle raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, no…." Aure sighed. "But you guys have a connection! Come on, something like that just doesn't disappear, memories or no memories."

"Damn how I love your words." Rose smiled sadly. "But it won't be easy."

"I don't know, almost kissing Spencer was pretty easy. I-" Noel cut herself off as the girls turned to look at her, eyes wide. "Shit. I just said that out loud didn't I?" Noel winced.

Chanel squealed and grabbed Noel's hands, bouncing up and down. "What!? Oh My God El! Oh My God!"

Noel groaned as Aure and Clair joined in. "Please save me?" She pleaded with Belle and Rose who just gave her smirks.

"You dug yourself into that hole." Belle giggled.

Noel sighed, then snapped. "Like you three are ones to talk! Aure, Tyson? Clair, Max? And you Nelly, Ray?"

Aure and Clair giggled as Chanel turned red. "Yea, but this is YOU we are talking about Els." Aure grinned.

Noel sighed. "I give up."

"So what was it like?" Clair asked.

Noel grumbled sinking herself into a chair. "Fine, I was just playing with him."

"Maybe for that moment, but you really like him." Chanel started to grin. "I see that smile threatening to cross over your face. You l-i-k-e him." She sang.

"Noel likes Spencer! Noel likes Spencer!" Clair and Aure sang as Noel groaned in embarrassment.

"Fine, whatever, believe what you will." Noel rolled her eyes. "I need to go to the gym." Noel left the room full of giggles to themselves.

Rose smiled as Noel left the room. Yup she liked the guy.

* * *

Cats out of the bag! :) Did anyone guess that? Please tell me that the clues I dropped in past chapters at least hinted at this! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Noel grumbled as she made her way to the gym.

"I do not like him….."

"Like who munchkin?" A deep voice rumbled from behind her.

Noel's eyes widen. Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no…..

Spencer smirked as he glanced down at the icy blue eyed brunette.

"Nothing you oaf." Noel growled as they turned into the gym.

"I don't think that little almost kiss before was nothing." Spencer grinned, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

Noel narrowed her eyes at him, but the girl's words and chants were rushing back to her now. Especially Chanel's words. Was a smile really threatening to spread on her face? She faltered and Spencer chuckled, still driven by that invisible tug towards her.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her lower back, pulling her to him.

Noel hesitated pushing him away. Why? Cause her heart was racing a mile a minute and all she could hear was her best friend telling her that she liked him.

Spencer smirked, feeling her relax against his body, giving in. "Well, that was fast."

"Shut up blondie and kiss me already." Noel growled, but Spencer could see the smile threatening to grace her lips.

"Mmmmmm, maybe I will…" Spencer whispered, leaning down as his free hand snaked behind her head, tilting her face up.

Noel felt his lips graze her again and suddenly, she didn't want to wait. She grabbed the back of his head, threading her fingers into his hair as she pulled his face down to hers.

Their lips meet in a haze of emotions, every touch feeling like their skin was on fire. Noel sank into Spencer's frame as he pulled her closer, almost bringing her off her feet.

"Wow, whore."

Noel's eyes popped open the same instant Spencer pulled away and glared at the unwanted intruder.

"Who are you?" Spencer growled, keeping an arm around Noel's waist loosely.

"Kathryn…." Noel growled.

Standing in front of them was none other then Kathryn Olszewski, one of Anna's girls and a Dark Oblivion blader. Loose bright blond hair fell about her shoulders as her cold and hate filled hazel eyes bore into Noel's.

"You know her?"

"She's a Dark Oblivion blader." Noel narrowed her eyes.

Spencer's eyes widened as Kathryn let out a fake laugh.

"So nice to finally talk to you face to face you tramp."

"Wow, nice to see you still have the same comebacks." Noel rolled her eyes. "Bet Boris is real proud of that."

Kathryn's eyes flashed dangerously as Spencer was confused yet again by the Boris comment, but Kathryn just settled on a smirk that had Noel on edge. "Well, he does depend on us now. Guess who's better now?"

"That's just cause we left, you twit. You were always second rate." Noel smirked. "And I still can't believe you're holding onto that inferiority complex. You do realize what an asshole Boris is right? And how he used all of us?"

Kathryn narrowed her eyes as her body started to emit this thick black aura. "Boris is our savior. Where would any of us be without him? We were all street rats, orphans and unwanted. He gave us a purpose!"

"He used and abused us for his own goals!" Noel roared. Spencer felt her shake under his arm and he had to intervene.

"El…" He whispered, using her nickname. "Why are you talking about Boris as if you know him?"

Kathryn smirked. "Wow, still haven't told him huh? Guess that mind trick Boris pulled really did work. He doesn't remember Rose or Belle does he?"

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"We were actually about to tell you and the other guys…" Noel whispered.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, but let it go, seeing Kathryn as the priority now. "Well I do know that you are being used by Boris still. Why? Why give him the goddam satisfaction?"

Kathryn hissed, the black aura rolling off of her in waves now. "You can't talk either! You, and Tala, Kai, Bryan and Ian were his favorites too! All he talked about was how great you were and how we should strive to be like you! Do you know how hard that is?"

"Told you, inferiority complex." Noel smirked, but Kathryn just exploded.

"Enough! Boris is sick of you 11 living your life without consequence! Including the BladeBreakers and his failed BEGA team. I'm here to deliver you two to him."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Spencer growled. But he wasn't so sure anymore as suddenly the dark aura around her grew and seemed to grow tendrils.

"Boris gifted us with dark, powerful bit-beasts." Kathryn smirked. "And they allow us to do THIS!" With her shout, the tendrils shot out in the blink of an eye and Spencer and Noel had no time to react.

Noel felt herself immediately become weak as the dark tendrils wrapped around her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter each passing second. The combination of her air-supply being cut-off and the darkness sapping her energy somehow, she was powerless to escape. She tried to grab the darkness and claw it off her neck, but her hands went right through it as if it was made of smoke, even though it was very real as she could feel it start to leave major bruises all along her neck.

"S-Spe-ence-er…." Noel choked out, loosing consciousness. The last thing she remembered was Spencer's eyes rolling back in his head and darkness; complete blackness engulfing her.

* * *

Aure and Clair skipped happily down the hall, heading to the dinning hall to grab the dinner that the hotel was offering for the beyblading teams.

As they rounded the corner though, Clair unfortunately ran into a solid body, forcing all three to the ground.

"Ouch….." Aure moaned as her head had whiplashed back onto the carpeted floor.

"So sorry…." Clair winced, rubbing her hip from where it slammed into the ground.

"Jeez, you girls are just everywhere today, aren't you?" Bryan groaned, rubbing his chest from where Clair's shoulder had rammed into him.

"What?" Aure asked as she propped herself up.

Bryan rolled his eyes as he got up. "Here." He grudgingly offered his hands to them. Clair and Aure looked at each other, then to Bryan, then back at each other. Bryan snapped. "I'm not an asshole, you want the help?"

Clair and Aure giggled and grabbed his hands as he effortlessly pulled the both of them up. "Thank you Bryan." Clair smiled.

Bryan just grunted and nodded his head.

"Have you seen the other girls then?" Aure asked, referring to his earlier statement.

Bryan rolled his eyes again. "Spence was spewing some crap about tracking down Noel about an hour ago. Said she was playing hard to get or something." Aure and Clair giggled as Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You two know something?"

Aure snorted as she laughed harder. "Noel was 'playing' with him earlier as they apparently had a moment. But we could tell that she really likes him and we teased her about it and she ran off to the gym."

Bryan smirked then chuckled. "Nice. Explains Spence. He doesn't like to be toyed with, so I'm sure he was tracking her down to settle the score so to speak."

"Wow, they have the same personality." Aure laughed.

"Yea, stick in the muds." A voice sneered. The girls wiped around to see two girls standing behind them. Bryan saw the blond and redhead tense in front of him and he grew on high alert. These girls were never nervous or tense like this.

"Brittany…" Aure growled.

"Lillian." Clair glared.

"Wow, from little girly-girls to threatening warriors." A brunette smirked, her dark blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Very bi-polar, don't you think Brittany?" The other one laughed. She had black hair and golden hazel eyes.

"Very, Lillian." Brittany agreed.

"Like you two are ones to talk." Aure bit back.

"Oooooo, little blondie is still feisty." Lillian grinned.

"Zip it back-stabber." Clair hissed.

Bryan took a step forward, placing a hand on Clair and Aure's shoulders. "Easy girls. Am I right to assume these are Dark Oblivion Bladers?"

Aure growled, but settled a bit under his hand. "Yea, Brittany Majewski and Lillian Zawadzki."

"And Bryan Kuznetsov." Lillian sneered as if his name was poison. "How the mighty have fallen."

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Stooping so low as to hang out with these…whores." Lillian smirked, gesturing to Aure and Clair.

Clair growled and Bryan felt her go to run at her, but his tightened his grip on her shoulder, warning her not to.

"Oooooooooo, have them all trained and everything!" Brittany squealed in delight.

"Shove it you second rate soldier!" Aure snapped, but it probably wasn't the best thing to say as a dark aura started to encase both of the dark bladers.

"You have no right to say that!" Lillian shouted.

"You are the ones who left! You are the ones who gave it all up! Boris has done everything for us! He raised us to become strong!"

"He used us you morons!" Clair shouted. "How blind are you?"

"He's a weasel, using children for his own gain!" Aure snarled.

Bryan's eyes widened as he took everything the girls were saying in. "Why are you two taking as if you know Boris?"

Aure and Clair froze under his hands and glanced at each other. "Ummmmmmm…"

"Kathryn was right." Lillian giggled.

"You girls haven't told them anything. And Boris's mind trick really did a number on the guys." Brittany grinned.

"Let me ask you a question, Bryan." Lillian hissed, still saying Bryan's name as if it was taboo. "Do you remember Rose and Belle?"

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Remember them from where?"

"The Abbey."

Aure and Clair winced as Bryan's finger's dug deeper into their shoulders. "What?" He hissed.

Aure laughed weakly as she started crumbling under his grip. "Funny story, we were actually going to tell you guys soon."

"Well too bad. They are going to find out the hard way, because we are here to take you in." Lillian smirked.

"Don't think so barbie dolls." Clair glared.

"Guess what? You don't have a choice!" Suddenly the dark aura encasing the two girls grew and shot out towards the trio.

Again, no one was expecting it and so they were wrapped up in the tendrils of darkness as it suck their energy from their bodies and deprived them of oxygen. The three didn't like that Boris had chosen now to capture them. Especially Aure and Clair. They had a good feeling of where they were going to be taken.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Got it!" Chanel called as she went around the couch and jogged down the short hallway to the door to their suite. She opened the door to be met with Kai's angry face and Tala's confused/betrayed face.

"Where is Rose?" Kai growled.

Chanel went white as a sheet. She tried to talk, but all that happened was her flashing back to when Rose and Belle warned them that it would be difficult for them to convince the boys of the truth. Had they found out somehow?

"Don't talk to her like that Kai. Your grudge or whatever it is, is with me." Rose snapped back as she leaned on the back of the couch.

Kai growled again and walked past Chanel and right into Rose's face. "How do you know me?"

Rose had to do a double take before a conversation floated through her head. "So Tala told you, huh?"

"He told me that you and Belle were talking about how I apparently forgot you? What the hell is that about?"

Rose smirked to mask her heartbreak. "Funny thing, we were about to tell you."

"Oh, come now Rose." A sickly sweet voice interrupted the five. Tala, as the closest to the door, spun around to face two girls. "Why ruin the fun, when you've kept it so close to your heart for so long now?"

Tala growled. "Who are you two?"

"Elise….." Chanel narrowed her eyes as she stood by Tala.

Elise Pawlak grinned as she flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder, her pale blue eyes, almost grey in color, shimmered at them in sadistic delight. "Oh Chanel…. it's been so long, you as well Belle."

Belle just narrowed her eyes, not saying a word as she stood behind Tala and Chanel.

"Awwww, you're not going to introduce me, are you Rose?" The other brunette smirked. She had dark forest green eyes that seemed to pierce through the room.

"Why say anything when I know your ego is just bursting at the seams?" Rose snarled as she stood up straight, Kai moving to stand next to her.

"Very well Rose, play it your way. I'm the infamous Anna, that I'm sure she's told you about." Anna Kowalski introduced herself.

"Yea, only as the psycho bitch that still does whatever Boris tells it to do." Tala smirked.

Elise growled, but Anna held up her hand. "Always quick to joke, aren't we…cyborg."

Tala's icy blues flashed dangerously, but it was Kai that stepped in. "Why are you here?"

"Boris has need of your presence." Anna said with flourish.

"And why do we care what he thinks?" Belle asked with a glare. Out of eye-sight of both the girls, she gestured to Chanel, who at this point was half shielded by Tala. It felt a bit weird to Tala, but some kind of protective instinct had kicked in and he had taken a step to his right, half shielding Chanel from the two dark bladers.

Chanel blinked twice fast, receiving the message and as Belle and Elise went at it, she pulled her cell from her pocket and shielded by Tala, she started texting, not looking down at her cell the entire time.

"Cause he gave us everything you bitch." Elise growled. "That's why."

"He gave us nothing but grief and pain." Belle lashed back. "Why do I bother, you're obviously so twisted that you can't see the truth."

"TRUTH?" Elise roared. "Truth is, is that you left! You were his top team and you left. Both of your teams left!" She said, including Tala and Kai as well. "Boris gave us life and purpose! He took us in when we weren't wanted and made us into something!"

"Maybe you weren't wanted." Rose glared. "But not all of us were orphans or cast-aways. Did we not deserve to go back to our families?"

Anna glared. "Just cause Boris and Voltaire wasn't able to kill your cousin because of his fame, doesn't mean that you get special treatment." Then she smirked. "Hell, maybe I'll even pop in Paris one day and finish him off myself, consequences or not."

Rose's eyes flashed white for a moment. "You leave Oliver out of this. I will come after you personally if you harm him or anyone I love. Even if I have to rise from the dead to do so."

"Oooooo, so are we including Kai in that statement?" Elise jumped on it.

Kai's eyes narrowed as Rose seethed.

"How about, we let them sit on that as we get going?" Anna grinned, very pleased at the reaction they were getting.

"I don't think so. Whatever this is, I know I'm not leaving with you because of Boris's orders." Tala growled.

"No choice." Anna smirked as suddenly her and Elise were shrouded in darkness and the darkness itself attacked all five bladers.

Chanel gasped, hands trying to claw away at the darkness choking off her air supply. She had dropped her phone as she was trying to send the message and she didn't know if it had gone through. She had no idea and she was terrified of going back to see HIM.

"R-Ray…." She whispered as she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH THEY ARE ALL CAPTURED! WHAT TO DO?!

Muhahaha...read and review! :D


	18. Chapter 18

The next chapter is here! I hope you all love it and thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

**RATED M FOR SUGGESTED IMAGERY**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Rose moaned as she came back to her body. Suddenly she started hacking, her lungs burning with lack of air.

"Ahhh and our last guest has finally joined us….." A dark voice chuckled.

Rose's eyes suddenly popped open wide, hearing that voice for the first time in two years.

"R-Rose…" A weak voice hacked along right next to her.

Rose turned to the right to see Belle right next to her, large, purple/black bruises on her throat. Rose tried to talk, but nothing came out, only a silent cry of pain. Her throat hurt way too much to talk.

"Seems as if you went a little over board with capturing her Anna." That same voice reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry, but she is still alive." Anna grinned.

Rose looked up and around her to see Kai and his team, including Ian, to her left, tied to chairs and the other girls on Belle's other side also tied to chairs, while Anna and her girls were lined up in front of them, in ridged military position. Then…

Boris.

Standing behind the five dark bladers on a raised pedestal, Boris looked like he was having a grand day. And Rose hated him for it.

Grinning, Boris stepped down the stairs, leading straight to Rose as she was in the middle of the group. Milking it for all it was worth, Boris slowly walked in front of Rose's chair and leaned forward, grabbing her chin in his hand roughly.

Not able to speak, Rose just glared, hating the man in front of her with every fiber of her being for ruining her life in BOTH of his hellholes.

Kai grinded his teeth as Boris grabbed her. But he didn't say anything. He couldn't. Not now. Boris had the upper hand and if they said the wrong thing, it could end up disastrous.

"Nothing to say Kai?" Boris taunted, but all he got was silence. "No words to defend the girl you loved?"

"What?" Ian spit out. "What the hell have I missed because I stayed home?"

"A lot." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you asked Ian my boy." Boris grinned, enjoying every moment of his psychological torture. He stood up and as he let go of Rose's jaw, he flicked his wrist, causing her head to spin to the left painfully.

Belle hissed as Boris walked away from her best friend. He didn't need to do that. Her neck was already throbbing and aching from the capture, she didn't need that added agony of her head suddenly spinning on a dime.

"From what my girls have told me. It seems like Rose, Belle and the others haven't told you boys who they really are. Especially Rose and Belle. Plus that my memory tricked really worked it's magic."

Rose closed her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted the guys to find out. Not by him.

"Oh where should I start?" Boris grinned.

"The beginning is always a good start Sir." Elise giggled, loving the reactions she was getting. All six girls were glaring at her and if looks could kill, Elise would definitely be dead. Cut up, burned in a bonfire, dumped in the ocean, dead.

"It is my dear." Boris nodded and Chanel practically gagged on the joy radiating from Elise at the 'compliment' granted to her by her believed Boris. "So, how about we talk about Chanel, Noel, Aure and Clair first? Leave the real surprise for last?"

"I agree." Anna laughed. "Prolong it."

"Very well." Boris smiled as he started walking up and down the line of bladers tied to chairs. "When Chanel, Noel, Aure and Clair were 8 years old, we picked them off the streets. Noel was a runner, right?" He asked, stopping in front of her.

Noel just glared and she could practically feel Spencer's hostility from 5 chairs down.

"Daddy didn't like you and mommy, did he?" Boris chuckled. "Apparently Noel's father killed her mother and Noel took to the streets, no longer feeling safe in her own home."

Noel bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check. She, like the other girls, had just gotten through accepting their pasts for what they were and now he had to bring it all back to the surface?

"Then we have Aure, orphaned only a few days after she was born. Guess no one ever wanted you, huh?" Boris smirked as Aure glared at him with every fiber of her being. "Found you wandering the streets of Orléans beating up a few bullies trying to go after a small girl. And then we have Clair….." Boris smirked, turning to the redhead. "Poor, poor Clair. We found you walking home from a friend's house right? See Clair's family here actually wanted her. We just decided to take her instead. Then we killed her entire family so no one would be looking for her."

Clair closed her eyes painfully, the memory of receiving her mother, father and sister's heads in a box in the Alley still fresh in her mind.

"And lastly, for this part anyway, is the lovely Chanel." Boris said sweetly, but had everyone on edge, especially Chanel. He stopped in front of her and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, sending Chanel reeling.

"Don't touch her." All five girls snapped.

Boris ignored them and grinned into Chanel's fear hazed hazel eyes. "You my dear, were left here. Your family offered you up to us." To her credit, Chanel didn't let one tear fall, and Boris was only slightly disappointed. He dropped his hand and continued walking up and down the line. "Boys, you are in Sudan right now. In the girl's version of the Abbey. We call it the Alley. All of the girls here in this room were raised and trained here, just like you were in the Abbey. They are just as deadly as you, trained in hand-to-hand, knife handling, covert ops, etc, etc." Boris waved his hand. "They went through all the same experiences as you did."

"Now Sir?" Kathryn asked, excited to see the looks in their eyes.

"Now." Boris grinned as he stopped in between Kai and Rose, taking Tala and Belle in his gaze as well. "But Rose and Belle's story starts earlier then 8 years old. Isn't that right girls?"

Rose narrowed her eyes as Belle growled. No, they definitely didn't want the truth coming out like this.

"At the age of 3, both Rose and Belle were kidnapped from their homes and put on a trial basis, to see if it was worth having female child-soldiers. And guess where they lived for 6 years?" Boris asked gleefully, turning to look at the five guys. "Any guesses? No? Well, I'll tell you. For 6 years, Rose and Belle were raised, trained and….tested, yes I like that word, tested…..in none other then the Abbey itself." He left it at that and walked back up the steps to sit back down in his chair.

Kai's eyes dilated, not believing it. No…something did click…..This was why he thought he knew her. And this explained Tala overhearing Rose and Belle talking about how Kai himself had forgotten about Rose. He thought back on that necklace, the pair of wings, one bathed in fire, the other in light.

"Rose….." He whispered so softly no one heard, then pain. Unimaginable pain. His head felt like it was on fire. Images, conversations, voices….they flooded his mind with relentless pain and agony.

Rose was shocked when first Kai, quickly followed by Tala, and then Bryan, Spencer and Ian all started screaming, trying to grab their heads.

"Oh my god…" Chanel whispered.

"Are they remembering?" Noel hissed, trying to break free of her restraints, the sight of Spencer in so much pain, eating away at her harder then she could imagine.

"Ooooo, this could be interesting…." Boris grinned, drumming his finger together as suddenly all five boys went limp, passing out from extreme pain and agony.

Rose looked at Kai's slump form, tears actually starting to form in her eyes.

"Wow, look at that. The robot does have emotions." Anna sneered. "How touching."

"Shut up!" Belle roared, snapping her attention from Tala's face to the six standing in front of them. "Just can it! You're done messing with our heads!"

Anna was about to snap back, but Boris held a hand up and beckoned to someone out of eye-sight. "Enough, bring them to the cells and let them stew for a while. We still have to wait for the right moment to grab the BladeBreakers and the old BEGA team. I need to end this all at once if we are to seamlessly take over. These four teams need to go down fast and swiftly, no room for error, understand?" Boris ordered briskly as Alley girls started coming out of the shadows in droves to drag the boys and the Angels to the cells.

"Crystal, Sir!" The Dark Oblivions answered quickly.

* * *

"Sooooooooo…this is weird…."

Julia rolled her eyes and slapped Daichi upside the head. "Zip it Monkey Boy."

"Don't call me that." Daichi pouted, rubbing his head.

"I hate to agree with him, but Daichi's right guys. This is very strange, where are they?" Tyson asked, really worried.

BBA Revolution, PBB All Starz, White Tiger X, F-Dynasty and Justice Five were standing next to the dish in the middle of the stadium, crowd murmuring at the absence of the other three teams.

"Has anyone seen them since we landed last night?" Michael whispered to Lee. Lee shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"All I know is that Mr D is about to explode from stress." Brooklyn snorted.

"I hear that." Hilary nodded. "What's he going to do? And where are they? I personally don't care about The Dark Oblivions, but the girls? And the Blitzkrieg Boys are known for disappearing, but when they were supposed to play us today? Kai would never give up the opportunity to play Ty."

Tyson nodded. "It's really weird and I am really getting worried now."

"You're not the only one Ty." Ray sighed, looking down at his phone once more. He had tried texting her, calling her, but Chanel would not answer.

"I've tried too Ray." Max bit his lip. "But Clair won't answer."

"I really don't like this now." Garland narrowed his eyes as Mr Dickinson announced the day's games to be postponed to the next day. "If you guys have tried to get in contact with them and no one's seen them since yesterday, something's going on."

"I agree." Kenny nodded. "I've tried Kai and Tala too, but nothing. Usually I get at least something, but nothing."

Tyson, Ray and Max shared a glance and nodded.

"Time to go find them." Tyson made the executive decision.

* * *

"Girls?" Julia called as she and Mariah knocked on their hotel door.

"Anyone in there!?" Mariah shouted, hoping they would answer and just say they were all sick with the flu or something.

"Here." Hilary said, coming forward holding a key card in her hand. "What?" She asked, receiving weird looks. "I just persuaded the front desk to give me a card to their room."

"And this is why I don't get on her bad side." Tyson chuckled. "Cause you have no idea what she's capable of."

"Damn right." Hilary smirked as she slid the card in and the green light flashed, allowing her to open the door. She pushed the door open and walked in, the bladers fanning out about the suite, looking for clues.

"Suitcases are still here!" Kevin called from one bedroom.

"Same in here." Michael nodded, walking out of a bedroom.

"Mmmmm…" Max hummed, a hand to his mouth. "So they are still around somewhere then. They wouldn't have just left their stuff."

"Let me try Chanel again." Ray said while pulling out his phone.

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_ Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_ I run to you baby_

_ And when it all starts coming undone_

_ Baby you're the only one I run to_

_ I run to you_

Julia spun around and got on her knees, reaching under the cabinets' lip where a cell phone was ringing on the floor. "Got it!" She stood back up and ended the call. Ray walked over and grabbed the phone. Luckily for him, Chanel didn't have a password on it and he was able to shift through her calls and texts. It felt weird, but he needed to know where she was, he had a sinking feeling in his gut since last night when none of the girls came down to dinner.

"Woah, you called her ten times?" Julia whistled.

Ray blushed. "Quiet Jules, I'm worried." He went to her texts and then to his name. "What?" There was something written in the text box, but had never been sent. "Holy shit."

"What Ray?" Tyson asked as everyone gathered around him.

"Chanel was trying to text this to me but it never went through." Ray's hands started to shake and Mariah came up and cupped them in hers.

"Say it, what happened?" Mariah asked softly.

'_Anna and her girls are here. They want to take us to Boris. Kai and Tala are here too. I fear even with five against two, it's not going to end well. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you guys, but I think they are taking us to the Alley. It's in Sudan. It's where the girls and I_'

"'The girls and I' what?" Max pressed, that knot growing in his stomach each passing second.

"A-And nothing Maxie." Ray's voice shook. "She didn't finish. They must have been taken."

"Sudan? Why there? And what's the Alley?" Emily questioned, her mind spinning with different possibilities.

Something hit Brooklyn in the face, metaphorically speaking. "Guys, I know this sounds weird, but it just came to me. What if the Alley is like the Abbey?"

It was silent for a moment, everyone trying to digest that.

"Why would you think that Brook?" Mystel asked his friend and teammate.

"I don't know, something about their aura reminds me of Kai, Tala and the others." Brooklyn shrugged, not really understanding it himself.

"Their aura, Brook?" Garland asked, and Brooklyn nodded. Garland narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Well, you always have had a knack for this stuff. And it would explain why Chanel feels that she needs to apologize for not telling us something."

"Sudan is known for not really caring about child abuse. They do have child soldiers there." Raul sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's like Siberia, only desert, not tundra, in reference to population density as well. They could easily hide in Sudan without anyone knowing."

Tyson bit his lip, not liking this at all.

"God, no wonder Clair broke down when my mother was brought up." Max groaned, sitting on the back of the couch with his head in his hands.

"What?" Rick asked. "When?"

"In the limo from the airport to the hotel in DC." Max sighed. "She…she told me her entire family was gone."

Tyson closed his eyes. "Yea, Aure was acting weird too during that limo ride."

Ray groaned rubbing his temple. "Damn. I thought something was weird. Clair and Aure were acting really strange at the memorial, weren't they?" Tyson and Max nodded. "Chanel about broke down. I mean, it hit me hard too, but this was on some other level. And other things I've noticed too. Damn. If they went through the same stuff as Kai and Tala and the others, no wonder they were so defensive about talking about Boris."

Kenny nodded. "I agree. If they had gone though the same childhood, that's why they wouldn't divulge about how they knew Dark Oblivion and Boris's connection."

"Well how are we going to help them? Chanel wasn't able to tell us where in Sudan the Alley was." Daichi pouted.

"Thats why you guys have Kenny and I." Emily smirked. "We should be able to dig up some stuff."

Kenny nodded. "Lets get to work Em."

* * *

And the search begins! Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**RATED M DUE TO GORE**

Some lovely dovey fluff for you all :)

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Rose rubbed her throat softly. The pain had subsided to a dull roar in the past few hours, but it still hurt like hell. How did they end up going full circle? They had finally escaped this place two years ago. This damn placed of misery and grief.

Rose leaned her head against the bars separating her cell from the one next to hers. She glanced down between the spaces to see Kai's unconscious body sprawled across the floor from were the Alley girls had tossed him in. Boris thought it would be entertaining to put her and Kai and Tala and Belle next to each other and torture them.

Rose glanced across the walkway and to her best friend. Belle was also looking through the bars at Tala's body, tears threatening to fall down her face.

Aure and Clair were in the two cells to Belle's left, while Ian was on Tala's right. Rose glanced to her right to see Chanel and then Bryan. Then she looked past Kai's cells to see Noel and then Spencer. Her eyes zoomed in on their joined hands between the bars and the look in Noel's eyes. They had fallen hard and fast for each other, Rose looked back on it. But then she smirked and rolled her eyes. It was just like them really. They were both so impulsive it was crazy, but also sweet.

Belle's eyes widened as Tala moaned and rolled over on his back. He was the first to wake up.

"Tala…." She whispered as Tala put a hand to his head.

"That really fuckin' hurt…." Tala groaned, blinking his eyes open. "What the hell hit me. I rememb-" He cut himself off as the memories flooded his head again. "Oh my god."

Belle bit her lip as Tala's eyes widened and he rolled his head to the side, to look Belle in the eye.

"Belle?" He whispered, his voice shaky and cracking. His eyes zoomed in on the necklace her fingers were still unconsciously playing with. "My necklace. Oh my god." He said again, pushing himself up, a hand to his head as it still throbbed slightly from the onslaught of memories.

"Tala?" Belle asked nervously. "What do you remember?"

Tala, eyes still wide, stood up and walked to the edge of his cell where Belle was still leaning against the bars, her legs off to the side as she sat on the cold floor. He kneeled down in front of her and reached out with his hand. His hand slipped between the bars and cupped her cheek softly, the tears now freely falling down her face.

"Everything." Tala smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry Bells. I never meant to forget you."

"I know Tal." Belle cried freely. "I know." Tala's heartstrings pulled at the sight of her crying. He couldn't believe he had forgotten her after everything they went through. He leaned forward, placing his forehead on hers as much as he could.

Rose's own tears started falling as she watched the sight in front of her. They finally, truly reunited, and they were here. In the Alley, trapped, with no foreseeable way out. Why was life so cruel?

"R-Rose…." A forced whispered floated over to her and her own heart stopped as she watched Kai roll over, holding his head.

"Kai." Rose whispered as he slowly made his way over to the bars separating their cells. He was obviously in more pain then Tala as he collapsed next to the bars. "Kai! Jeez, are you ok?" Rose panicked, her throat burning as she raised her voice, reaching her hand through the bars and resting it on his head as it was laying next to her hips.

Kai moaned, rolling over so that his body was pushed up against the bars. "My head feels like it's been run over by a train about a dozen times, but other then that, I'm grand." He rolled his eyes.

Rose snorted, but smiled seeing a soft look grace his features. Her hand trailed through his hair and he turned into her palm, her thumb grazing over his cheek bone. No words needed to be said. Rose knew that he remembered everything. Just looking at him, that look in his eyes. She knew, and he knew that she knew.

"I'm so sorry I forgot Roza." Kai's eyes softened, his hand coming up to rest on her knee, his thumb tracing circles on her jeans.

Rose's heart melted at the nickname. "I know, but some part of you never did forget." She pulled her hand away for a moment, unclasping her necklace and pulling it out from under her shirt. She wrapped the chain around her right hand as the left went back to combing through his hair. She brought the right hand down to his that was on her knee and let his fingertips trace over the charm once again.

Kai smirked. "My necklace."

"Yup. Never could stop asking me about it." Rose sighed as she buried her fingers in his thick locks. Kai couldn't contain a small moan of pleasure and Rose giggled for a split second.

"Shut up." Kai glared, but he couldn't hold it for long as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Just don't stop."

"I won't." Rose whispered, grasping his right hand in hers, the charm dangling off her knee.

"Rose."

Rose turned her eyes away from Kai to see Chanel looking at her, nodding her head in Bryan's direction. Kai, noticing her new focus, grunted, forcing himself to sit upright. The pain in his head had softened to a dull roar now and he was definitely feeling more awake.

"Bry." Kai said, breaking Tala and Belle out of their moment.

"Jesus christ, what the fuck hit me?" Bryan grunted, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. "Oh shit." His eyes widen and his head snapped up as he spun around to sit down. His eyes flashed between Rose and Belle. "Oh damn it all."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know, I've heard that all damn afternoon Bry."

"She's right Bry. I think we got it." Belle smirked. "It's shocking to finally remember two people from your childhood. Received and understood."

"But…you and….you…just…fuck….." Bryan shook his head. "I mean…"

"He means, how the hell could we have forgotten what we went through together." A voice snickered and Tala looked over his shoulder to see Ian forcing himself to sit up.

"Easy Ian. You might black out again if you go too fast." Tala chuckled, seeing Ian take a moment with his forearm against the floor, a hand to his head.

"Shut the fuck up Tala. And damn! Why does everything happen when I decide to stay behind?" Ian groaned, finally sitting upright.

"Cause no one likes you Ian. You're annoying…" A new voice groaned.

Noel's heart stopped at the voice and the accompanying squeeze of her hand. "Spencer…"

"Hey Munchkin….." Spencer smirked, rolling his head to see her.

"Hey Blondie….." Noel smirked back, squeezing his hand again.

"Alright, now that the boys are awake, can we talk about how the hell we got here in the first place?" Aure huffed, crossing her arms.

"Kathryn said something about how Boris gave them dark and powerful bit-beasts. And their bit-beasts' powers allowed them to use that darkness to capture us." Noel said, turning around and leaning back against the bars separating her and Spencer so that she could see everyone.

"So that was their bit-beast's power? What the hell?" Ian grumbled.

Rose sighed, then she looked over her shoulder to give Kai a smirk. "Told you, unnatural."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Were you able to send that text to Ray?" Belle asked, looking across the aisle to Chanel.

Chanel sighed. "I don't know. I hadn't even finished texting before they grabbed us. I tried to send what I had, but I have no idea if it went through or not. I had only gotten out that Anna was taking us to Boris in the Alley and that the Alley was in Sudan."

"Damn…" Bryan sighed.

"Wait…." Noel's eyes widened. "Did you drop the phone in the struggle?"

"Ummm, yea. I did." Chanel nodded. "I remember dropping it and kicking it into the kitchen as I struggled. Why?"

Noel smirked and Rose caught on. "Because Anna is cocky." Rose smirked.

"Exactly." Noel nodded. "Neither Anna, nor Elise, would think about clearing out the hotel room of our stuff. They wouldn't think about searching our stuff, for things we left behind. My bet is that your cell is still in the kitchen, where you kicked it." She smiled at Chanel.

Slowly a smile appeared on Chanel's face. "So there is still hope."

"I bet Ray, Tyson and Max have tried to text you three and Kai and Tala, wondering where the hell we all are." Noel smiled to which Chanel, Aure and Clair blushed.

"And Hils probably got a key card to your room to see where you are." Kai smirked. Rose raised an eyebrow. "What? She's scary good. Thats why Ty never gets on her bad side, well tries not to anyway."

"And try he might." Tala chuckled. "But Kai's right. Hil probably got them into your room. My bet is that they found the phone."

"But that still doesn't help us." Aure moaned. "Sudan is a big place!"

"But that's where Kenny and Emily come in." Kai smirked. "They both have the knowledge and means to at least narrow it down."

"That's all well and good." Clair sighed. "But they still have no idea what the Alley is or what to expect if they do end up finding us."

"Enough chit chat." Anna snapped as she walked into the room. Elise and Kathryn followed her.

"What the hell do you want?" Belle snapped as all 11 of them stood up in their cells, eyes trained on Anna, Elise and Kathryn.

"Boris would like to see a few of you." Anna smirked.

"What, to rub it in our faces?" Spencer snarled, his hands tightening into fists, his knuckles white with tension.

"Something like that." Anna waved him off. "Elise. Grab Chanel. Kathryn. Kai if you will. I'll take Rose myself."

"The hell you will." Rose growled, ignoring her protesting throat, but her tone wobbled due to the injury, and Anna laughed at how she sounded.

"You sound like a choking whale Rose."

"Still can kick your ass from here to Antarctica." Rose smirked.

"Don't think so." Anna smirked, shooting her nose up in the air as a tendril of darkness shot out and wrapped around Rose's throat once more. Rose's eyes widened as the pain this time around was doubled as the bruises amplified the agony.

Kai went to try and save her somehow but both he and Chanel soon ended up in the same position as Rose.

"Awww, lover boy wants to save her Elise." Kathryn fake pouted.

"Too bad." Elise rolled her eyes as the three of them opened the cell doors and the darkness literally pulled Kai, Rose and Chanel off their feet, then hovered them across the floor and in front of their captors.

Kai tried to claw at the darkness, but with like before, his fingers slid through the darkness like it wasn't even there.

"Let them go!" Noel barked, grabbing the pillars in her hands and shaking them. She couldn't let them disappear from her sight. Especially Chanel. No way was her best friend going to be alone in a room with Boris. No way.

"Zip it Noel." Kathryn growled.

"Katie. Enough." Anna snapped, stopping Kathryn from going after Noel. "Boris's instructions were clear."

"Always the mindless robots." Aure quipped, her eyes narrowing as Elise and Chanel and Kathryn and Kai disappeared from view. Anna stopped and turned around, glaring at Aure.

"Think on this blondie." Anna snapped and a tendril of darkness flew out from her body piercing right through Aure's upper thigh. Aure cried out, dropping to the ground like a log, blood already seeping through her jeans. A hole had been sliced directly through her leg, ripping through the smooth muscle of her thigh and barely avoiding her femur and femoral artery, instead going directly between them.

"AURE!" Clair screamed as she pressed herself against the bars separating her from her best friend.

Anna smirked and walked out, very satisfied with herself.

* * *

Tyson groaned. "Anything Chief?"

Kenny was about to bite back at him, but he refrained, knowing Tyson was actually really worried. Not just for his long-time friends, but the girls too, especially the small blond, Aure. "Not yet Ty. Emily and I are combing through satellite images, hopefully something will come up."

"And how did you get your hands on satellite imagery?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

Emily winked. "A girl never shares her secrets Ray."

Mariah giggled. "Nice Em."

"Well are there any places we can rule out?" Max asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Cities, populated areas….." Kenny listed off.

"He wouldn't want to attract attention. And the Alley must be at least just as big as the Abbey." Lee theorized. "Can you narrow it down to buildings about Abbey sized?"

Emily nodded. "Sure…..there." She type in the commands and the program started searching for buildings about the size of the Abbey in Russia.

"Hey, just thought of something. We only found Chanel's cell right?" Hilary asked.

"Yea, even after looking at the guys' suite." Daichi nodded.

"Would Anna and her girls be smart enough to disable the GPS in their phones? I can assume the cells were taken from them, but what if they are sitting in the Alley next to Boris? Would they think to turn them off?" Hilary theorized. "Would they just assume that it doesn't matter, because they don't think we can track them?"

"Brilliant Hilary!" Kenny smiled. "We can trace those!" He and Emily started typing furiously, asking everyone for cell numbers so that they could trace them. "Shit, guess they are smart enough to turn them off."

"Can you trace where they have been?" Tyson asked.

"Cause that'll help narrow it down! Yes….." Emily smiled, typing in more commands. "Ok, here they are in Cairo yesterday. They traveled along the Nile towards Sudan about 6 last night. They crossed the boarder about midnight."

"Midnight?" Garland narrowed his eyes. "They had to have been traveling by plane then. That has to be about a 40 hour drive to drive all the way through Egypt."

Kenny nodded. "Indeed. The signal goes through an airport. Small, private planes only. From there the signal travels down the river for a while before heading out west into the desert and away from the river. They had to have been driving at this point. Cause the signal doesn't stop for another 6 hours and a far less distance is covered. The signal cuts out in the middle of the desert, no buildings around it."

"But it does narrow down our search radius." Emily smiled. "Chanel said the Alley is in Sudan so here's Sudan's boarders. Now, they were driving south along the river until they hit Abri, then they started heading west on what are apparently unmarked roads. It takes 2 and a half hours to get from the boarder to Abri, so the last 3 and a half hours, they were heading out west, directly towards the Libya boarder. We know they had to stay within Sudan, so this is the area they have to have stopped in." Emily finished, pulling up a map of the area in question.

"But there are no buildings…." Ray frowned. "I don't get it. This is where the Alley should be. Why aren't there any signs of civilization?"

"Do you guys have access to thermal readings from that satellite you aren't supposed to have access to?" Brooklyn smirked.

"Shhhhhh…" Emily giggled. "It's our secret and it doesn't leave this room."

Kenny chuckled, but nodded. "Yea, actually we do, but it'll be hard to get anything solid as we are out in the middle of the desert."

"Don't look for heat. Look for cold spots." Brooklyn continued to smirk.

"What?" Daichi asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh my god." Julia smiled. "Brooklyn, you're a fuckin' genius!"

Brooklyn bowed, chuckling. "Thank you Julia."

"What! I don't get it!" Daichi moaned.

"If there are no visible buildings then the only way to go is down. The Alley has to be under the desert, right?" Julia asked, and everyone nodded. "The heat of the desert is very potent during the day, and freezing at night. So during the day, to stay cool, the Alley would have to be air conditioned. The probable metal of the walls would soak up that cold and radiate it. The thermal imaging would show a cold spot during the day and heat spots at night when the desert cools down." Julia smiled and she high-rived Brooklyn.

"You two scare me….." Rick raised his eyebrow.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Rick, you've known us for what, three years now? Get used to it."

Max laughed at his partner's face. "It's true Rick."

"Sock it Maxie." Rick growled and Max held up his hands defensively, still laughing.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Read and Review!

Kenny rolled his eyes, but accessed the thermal imaging. "There!" He smiled, zooming in on the cold area in the middle of the desert.

"That has to be it!" Ray grinned, finally feeling better, now that they had a lead.

"Soooooooo, who has a private jet?" Tyson grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

**RATED M FOR LIMES AND SUGGESTED RAPE**

Don't know how else to say it, but I don't write the rape out, just the beginning and I let your imagination run with it.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Chanel groaned, blinking her eyes open. Her head hurt again and when she went to clear her throat, pain shot up her trachea.

"Shit…" She hoarsely whispered. She forced herself to sit up and she looked around herself. All she could see was blank grey walls, ceiling and floor. One solitary light was on the ceiling, casting dim lighting around the small 9'x9' room.

She had a really bad feeling about all of it. Flashbacks of her childhood zoomed by in her head. She didn't like this at all.

She jumped out of her skin as suddenly the door swung open and closed shut just as fast.

"Chanel. Finally, sometime alone."

Chanel's skin crawled. No. No. NO. NO!

Boris walked into the dim lighting as Chanel scrambled to her feet. "Oh Chanel. Two years have done wonders. Look at you, officially a young women in what, only two months?" Boris grinned.

Chanel's body started to shake, her PTSD starting to set in. This time, there was no Noel to calm her and reassure her like there had been the past two years. She would have a full blown panic attack like her and Rose used to have all the time. "Go away…leave me alone!" She screeched, unintentionally backing herself into a corner, in her panic.

"No." Boris smirked, stepping towards her and trapping her. "It's been way too long Chanel. Way too long. None of the others are as…..fun as you are." He grinned sadistically. He placed his hands on either side of her body, her arms crossing her chest, not wanting any part of her body touching him.

Chanel cringed and froze on the spot as he trailed a finger across her cheek, then down to her shoulder, along her arm, moving to her waist as his hand finally grabbed her hip, his fingers digging into the joint. "Pl-Please….." She begged as she turned her head away, not wanting to see his face, but it gave Boris the opportunity to attack her neck. Chanel whimpered as he pressed his body up against her's, effectively leaving her no way to escape.

Boris grinned into her neck as his hands floated down the sides of her body, his hands slipping under her shirt and pushing down the waistband of her jeans.

Chanel barely had time to comprehend what happened when, a split second after she saw a flash of light, something plunged into her hip. She screamed as Boris injected something into her.

"A relaxant mixed with light sedation properties." Boris explained. "It will make you much more docile, I assure you."

"No…." Chanel fought to stay awake and coherent. She couldn't lose herself and let him get away with this. Soon she felt all her muscles slowly relaxing against her will, her fight leaving her. Her mind became hazy, less aware of what was going on. But she stayed aware enough as Boris let her drop to the ground, and started taking her clothes off. She was aware enough as he took his clothes off and straddled her. She was aware enough. Enough to know that her nightmare had just began.

* * *

Kai growled as he fought the restraints keeping him against the wall. He had woken up to his wrists and ankles bound to the solid concrete wall behind him. And he was pissed…

"Ah grandson. So good to see you."

Kai growled as the bane of his existence walked into the small room with a grin on his face. "I highly doubt that, Voltaire." He spat out his grandfather's name like it was made of tar.

"Still just as fiery as ever. And as disobedient as ever." Voltaire narrowed his own purple eyes.

Kai smirked. "And who taught me to question everything? A bit of a miscalculation on your part, uh?"

Voltaire sneered. "It seems so, but now we have you back, finally. And you will be disposed of properly this time."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Nice. Just talk about your only grandson as if he was a piece of trash. And you wonder why I hate you so much and don't listen to you."

"You're nothing more then a tool. Always have been and always will be." Voltaire smirked.

"So what are you waiting for then?" Kai growled. "Why not kill me right now and get it over with?"

"One, I'd like your little girlfriend to see the light leave your eyes." Voltaire grinned as Kai's eyes narrowed into slits. "Two, we are planning on making it public so the whole world can see. And three, we still need to grab the rest of the BladeBreakers and the old BEGA team. Well, what's left of the BEGA team." Voltaire chuckled. "I heard Crusher and Ming-Ming are now in a psychiatric hospital along with the others the Dark Oblivions bladed. Too bad, they'll never be the same again. Oh well. Makes my life easier."

Kai bit his lip, forcing himself to not lash out and make the situation worse. Something had changed in Voltaire. He had always been psychotic, he raised children to be beyblading child soldiers for god's sake, but something was…off. It was like he had gone off the deep end, more then ever before. Kai realized with a start, and an odd sort of satisfaction, that Voltaire had become desperate. Very desperate. He was being pushed to make dramatic decisions. Never before would he have proposed a public execution of him and his friends. He would have killed him on the spot and been done with it. He wanted to make it public to instill fear and chaos. The perfect conditions to take over and 'bring back order'. Order under BioVolt.

Kai glared at his 'grandfather'. He had stooped to an even lower level then before.

* * *

Rose huffed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the far wall of the small room, facing the door. She had been waiting for hours for someone to open that door. What the hell were they waiting for? And why did they want to talk to her?

Her stomach dropped to the core of the earth as she thought about Chanel. She could imagine what was happening to the sweet girl. Her heart reached out to her friend and teammate, her motherly instincts kicking into full gear. Her eyes closed tightly, her fists digging into her jacket as her own memories flashed before her eyes. She clapped down on the emotions though, knowing that she needed to be strong and together for whatever was going to come through the door.

Finally, after another half hour, the door opened. Rose considered rushing the door and slamming the edge of the door into the person's nose and then rushing down the halls that she knew like the back of her hand, but then she thought of her girls and guys in the cells. What would happen if she tried to make a break for it and Anna and her girls got to them first? No. She would play good girl for now until she had a full-proof plan to keep them all safe.

"Rose, I half expected my face to be jammed in the doorway."

"Dr. Zagart." Rose growled as the man himself, in a white lab coat, walked through the door. "That explains the boys' memory problems."

"My handiwork, although it seems that verbally talking about exactly what they forgot undoes it." Dr Zagart frowned. "But it got the job done and now I know how to improve it."

"Why are you here? What do you want with me?" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"You, my dear, have shown incredible amounts of potential in tying with Tyson. I want to see if your genetic code might hold a key to unlocking the potential in the Alley girls and Abbey boys." Zagart grinned, pulling out a needle and syringe.

"Oh hell no. You are NOT sticking that in MY body." Rose growled, pushing herself off the wall.

"I don't think you have a choice Rose." Zagart laughed.

"Hell if I-" Rose was cut off as Anna walked in, darkness swarming her again. She was getting really sick of this, how could she defeat this….stuff? Darkness wrapped around her throat and her wrists and ankles, holding her down to the ground.

Zagart grinned, hovering over her as he prepped her left arm to take a sample. He plunged the needle into her vein and pulled up on the syringe, blood filling the tube.

"L-Let g-go…." Rose hissed, trying to fight the hold Anna had over her, but Anna just added more pressure to Rose's throat, effectively completely cutting off the air supply and causing Rose to struggle to stay conscious.

"I'm done Anna. Thank you." Zagart said quickly with no emotion.

"Yes Sir." Anna nodded. "No further need for her here?"

"No, bring her back to the cells." Zagart said quickly as he took care of the sample and walked out.

The pressure around Rose's throat decreased and the darkness pulled her to her feet. Her hands were pulled behind her back painfully and Anna escorted her back to the cells. Rose's toes slid along the floor, her back arched, her eyes glaring up at the ceiling as her wrists dug painfully into her back as they were pretty much holding her up.

"Awww looks like Aure won't last that much longer with that wound in her leg and look at poor poor Chanel. Awww looks like she's going to break apart. Too Bad." Anna snarled as she threw Rose into the cell, her head slamming against the concrete floor.

"Rose!" She heard her friends shout, but her vision was blurry and spotty. She heard Anna slam the door shut and walk out, slamming the main door close too.

Rose groaned and rolled over, tasting blood in her mouth. She slowly got to her hands and knees, picking up her head, inch by inch, wincing when her world spun beneath her.

"Oh shit…." Rose grounded out as she pushed herself to sit up right.

"Rose, are you ok?" Kai's worried voice flowed over to her.

"Fine." Rose grounded out, trying to stay conscious. "Zagart decided that I had potential and took a blood sample to test. Nothing more."

Kai sighed in relief. "Good, because Chanel needs you right now and Aure is still bleeding out."

"Bleeding?" Rose questioned as she forced herself to sit and spin around to see the blond. "A?" She choked.

"H-Hey Ro-Ro-Rosie." Aure grunted out. She was leaning against the bars separating her from Clair. Clair had a hand on Aure's neck, keeping track of her pulse as her other hand grasped Aure's tightly. Rose's emerald eyes raked down her body, seeing Clair's scarf wrapped tightly around Aure's upper thigh, above a wound that had obviously been bleeding harder earlier, but had slowed down due to the makeshift tourniquet. Now that she looked closer, she could see leather wrapped around her leg under the scarf. Probably someone's belt.

"What the hell did I miss?"

"Guess you were already unconscious." Clair sighed, dry tear stains visible on her cheeks. "Anna used that darkness again, only this time she decided to rip through Aure's leg to shut her up."

Rose gritted her teeth, but the first part of Kai's statement came back to her and she looked to her right to see Chanel huddled in the back corner of her cell, knees up to her chin, arms wrapped around her legs tightly, her eyes wide, but unseeing.

"Nelly…" Rose whispered as she forced herself to stand and walk slowly. She dropped in the corner where Chanel had taken refuge, unconsciously trying to get as far away from Bryan as possible. "Chanel? Sweetie?"

Chanel reacted violently to Rose touching her shoulder.

"Get away!" She shrieked, scrambling away from Rose, eyes now frantic as her pulse raced.

Rose winced at the volume of her scream in her ear and Noel about broke out in tears, cursing the existence of the bars around her that kept her from comforting her best friend. She only stayed put as Spencer's hand squeezed hers tightly, trying to reassure her.

"Nelly, sweetie. It's Rosie. Come back to me honey." Rose said soothingly. And even though the tone was only directed towards Chanel, it's soothing presence enveloped the entire room. Belle sighed, her tight grip on Tala's hands lessening as she let Rose unintentionally calm her. "You're safe now Nelly. I'm so sorry." Rose's voice hitched. "Please, come back to me. You aren't there anymore. You're here, next to me. He isn't here."

Rose's words confused Kai. What did she mean 'come back to her' and 'she isn't there anymore'? Then it hit him as the look in Chanel's eyes disappeared. The frantic look was replaced by understanding. She had thought she was back with Boris when Rose had touched her. Kai bit his lip, swearing he would get them out somehow.

"R-R-Rose?" Chanel's voice trembled.

"I'm here sweetie." Rose smiled sadly, seeing her realize where she was again. "Come here honey."

Chanel slowly made her way back to the corner and placed her hand in Rose's outreached one. She allowed Rose to place her other hand on her face as she pushed herself up against the bars. "Rose….." Chanel sighed as she closed her eyes, placing her head on Rose's as much as the bars would allow.

"I'm so sorry Nelly." Rose closed her eyes as well. "I promised you girls that I would protect you and we just end up back here. I'm sorry he got to you again. I'm so sorry." Rose started crying, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Chanel sighed, grabbing Rose's hand in both of hers. "I k-know Rosie. I don't blame you."

Silence passed across the room, the only noise being Rose's soft cries mixed with Aure's moans to stay awake.

"Stay with me A." Clair whispered into her ear. Clair cursed. Aure's pulse was starting to waver. "She doesn't have much longer guys. If we are going to try something. It better be now."

Rose grunted, wiping away her tears, as she forced herself to her feet. "Kai, what did Voltaire say?" Everyone gave her a look. They hadn't told her that Voltaire had talked to Kai. It hadn't come up yet. "Please, it's Voltaire guys, of course he'd call Kai to rub it in his face."

"And he did." Kai nodded. "He's waiting to get Ty, Ray, Max, Garland, Mystel and Brooklyn before he gets rid of us. Wants to make it public too which is the only reason we are alive right now."

"Not for long." Aure weakly laughed.

"Stop that!" Clair growled, squeezing Aure's hand again.

"Ow Ow, ok Clair-Bear." Aure sighed.

"Did he mention the status of the guys?" Rose asked Kai as she walked to the middle of her cell, trying to stand without leaning against anything.

"He did murmur something to himself." Kai mussed. "It was along the lines of them disappearing or something? I don't know, couldn't really make it out."

"Disappearing?" Tala cocked an eyebrow. "Oh no they didn't."

Ian chuckled, catching on. "I think they did."

Bryan scoffed, but a grin was starting to spread across his face. "Kenny and Emily strike again."

"You think they really found us?" Rose's eyes widened.

Kai chuckled. "I told you they're smart."

"But how?" Noel asked.

"No one knows, but I once saw Kenny playing around on his laptop." Kai smirked. "He of course had no idea I was there." Rose rolled her eyes. "But I saw him playing around with some satellite imagery last year."

"A satellite?" Spencer's eyes bulged. "I had no idea he had access to that kind of thing."

"Well, not legally of course…." Kai chuckled.

"So they're coming?" Chanel whispered and Rose sent her a smile.

"They're coming Chanel."

"So if the guys are coming, how much longer do you thing they'll be?" Belle asked, trying to do the math in her head.

"It takes 13 hours to get here." Rose murmured. "The closest airport is a 7 hour drive down the river and through the sand and other unmarked, hand-made roads. And 6 hour flight to Cairo. We've been here, how long?"

"We waited around almost an hour for you to wake up Rose. Anna really did a number on you." Ian calculated. "We were sitting here for a few hours right? Three hours? The guys and I were out that long?" He got nods in response and then continued. "Then Anna and the girls took you guys away and you were gone the longest Rose. About 4 hours. So that brings us to what, 8 hours?"

"Anyone have an idea of what time it is?" Rose asked.

"Yea, my watch is still working." Bryan nodded. "It's almost 5 pm now. Rose got back around 4:15ish."

"We can assume everyone realized we were gone when the matches started this morning at 10 am." Kai presumed. "It probably took them a couple of hours to access the satellite and deduce where we are. So it's probably been around 5 hours since they left Cairo."

"How?" Spencer asked. "As far as I know, none of them own a jet, and commercial wouldn't take them down here."

"Robert." Rose's eyes widened. "Tyson's good friends with him right? Robert owns a plane. AND he has company holdings in Cairo."

"He nabbed a jet from Jurgen?" Bryan laughed. "Awesome."

"I don't know if he did. But if he called Oli about me missing, then Oli would've told him about the jet and Robert would've given it to them to come get us." Rose shook her head. "But I don't know if they called Oli or not."

"Lets hope they did and they are very close to coming to get us." Kai closed his eyes, wishing beyond reason that his friends were coming.

* * *

Like? Please Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Thank god for Robert!" Tyson grinned.

"This is sooooo cool!" Daichi smiled, stuffing his face as he sat next to the mini-fridge.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, but ignored the wild child as he sat down next to Garland. "How much longer Mystel?"

"Pilot says an hour." Mystel replied, walking back from the cockpit. "Still can't believe this thing has cloaking capabilities and able to land in uneven ground."

"Guess Robert is expanding his business to new technologies." Max grinned.

"I for one am very glad he had this in Cairo." Ray nodded.

"Aren't we all." Tyson smiled sadly.

The jet fell into a lull of silence, each thinking about the girls and guys trapped back in the Alley, under Boris and Voltaire's thumb.

A cell rang and Tyson pulled out his phone, hitting 'answer' on the touch pad. "Oliver?"

'_Hey Tyson. Where are you guys now?_' Oliver asked.

"In Sudan. Pilot says we are about an hour away." Tyson answered.

'_Ok, just be careful when you guys get there. Rose told me a little bit, what I could get out of her. And you do not want to get caught and held there. You have a few medics with you right?_'

Tyson nodded, then remembered Oliver couldn't see him. "Yea, Robert had them meet us on the jet, they're up front, expecting anything."

'_Good. Cause they'll be hurting most likely. Just…..don't let your guards down. The Alley girls are dangerous as I'm sure you can imagine, as you know the girls and the Blitzkrieg Boys. But it's their home turf. Just be careful when you get there and let me know when your out and safe, ok?_' Oliver asked, clearly worried.

"I will Oliver, you have my word." Tyson nodded.

'_Good, like planned, come straight to my place. I have plenty of room for you all and the girls are going to want something familiar to come home to after being back there._'

"Agree. I'll keep in touch Oliver." Tyson agreed, hanging up.

"Oliver worrying?" Ray asked.

"Always." Tyson sighed. "He was just reiterating the fact that anyone we meet there is lethal and dangerous and that we are on their home turf so don't let our guard down."

"Never." Garland nodded.

* * *

Kai's eyes widened as he felt something mental pull at his brain. "D-Dranzer?"

"You feel her?" Tala asked. "How? I've been trying to get in contact with Wolborg since I woke up."

Rose huffed. "Thats cause Boris had a special cabinet here that severs our connection to our bit-beasts. Thats why I haven't even tried to contact Minnie. I knew it was useless. But if Kai can feel Dranzer, then something has changed." She closed her eyes, trying to feel for Dominique. But…..nothing. She couldn't sense anything, just like before. Dominique was still in that special coated cabinet. "But I still don't feel her."

"I got nothing from Esme either."

"Nor Falborg." Bryan sighed. "Why just Dranzer?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Because she isn't just a bit-beast. She's a Sacred Bit-Beast. She's connected to Dragoon, Draciel and Driger."

"Th-That means Max is close." Clair slowly smiled.

"Ty….." Aure groaned softly, trying to grab her consciousness with both hands and hold on.

"Ray…" Chanel whispered softly, a small smiled on her face.

Kai closed his eyes and reached for that mental connection.

_Dranzer? _He called out in his mind.

_Master Kai._ Dranzer cooed and a warmth enveloped him then.

_Good to hear your voice Dranzer. _Kai smiled, relaxing as his bit-beast comforted him.

_Master Kai, Dragoon, Draciel and Driger are nearing. They aren't too far away now, thats how I can get past this barrier that surrounds us. We are stronger when we are around each other._

_ Good to hear. Aure's barely holding on, she's going to bleed out within the hour if she does't get proper treatment. _Kai sighed.

_They will be here soon, hold on Master Kai._

Kai broke the connection and came back to his body, blinking his eyes open.

"What did she say?" Rose asked, leaning against the bars separating their cells. She couldn't sit down, too much adrenaline running through her.

"The guys are close. Really close." Kai smiled.

"We're going home?" Chanel whispered.

"Soon Nelly." Noel smiled.

* * *

"Ready guys?" Tyson asked as the plane touched down a few miles from the Alley. The 7 guys got on the four wheelers in the cargo bay and revved the engines.

"Ready." The guys nodded. They shot out of the jet one by one, speeding up and down the dunes of sand, dragging a few extra four wheelers, going to where Kenny and Emily had guessed was one of the entrances was. They parked the vehicles a few yards from the door, hidden from immediate view of the door.

"Let's get to work guys. This has to be fast and clean if we are to get them out untouched." Ray said as they all took launching stances, facing the metal doorway.

"Lets get to it then." Brooklyn nodded.

"Let It Rip!"

Seven blades soared through the air, tearing through the door like it wasn't there.

"Eyes up guys. Don't like your guard down." Garland warned as they ran through the door.

"Ty on your left!" Daichi warned.

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, winds wiping through the hall as he knocked two Alley girls off their feet and shattered their blades on impact. Tyson was NOT messing around. He was going 200% right off the bat. This was no tournament. This was life or death and he was getting his friends out of here.

"Brook, up ahead, clear us a path!" Max shouted seeing five Alley girls running towards them.

"Everyone behind me!" Brooklyn shouted as his hand shot out in front of him, Zeus soaring across the floor. "Darkness Reign!" Zeus appeared in a smaller form, due to the tight hallway, but his power had doubled since the Justice Five Tournament.

The five girls were knocked out instantly, their blades deeply imbedded in the walls as the guys ran through.

"Anyone have any idea where they may be?" Mystel asked. "This place is huge and I really don't want to be here any longer then necessary."

"Lets try doors as we pass." Tyson offered. "We need to find their blades too. Actually….." He closed his eyes as he ran, a hand on Max's shoulder, allowing his best friend to guide him through the hallway.

_Dragoon? Can you sense where Dranzer is, Buddy?_ He asked his partner.

_Take the second hallway on your left and then 3rd hallway on your right. I sense Dranzer in the 1st room on the right._ The dragon answered.

Tyson opened his eyes as they past the first hallway on the left. "Next turn on our left, 3rd hallway on right, then first door on right. Dragoon senses Dranzer there."

"Got it!" The group shouted.

"Garland on your left!" Ray warned.

Garland spun as a girl slammed herself into his side. He grunted and blocked the punch to his face as his blade went after hers. "Go! I got her!"

The guys nodded as they raced down the left handed hallway.

"Ray!" Brooklyn warned as he lunged, grabbing the chinese bladers' legs, causing Ray to face-plant. But it was better then getting hit with the Alley girl's bit-beast attack.

"Thanks Brook." Ray nodded as Tyson took care of the girl.

"Awwww looky here Brit. Seems as if the whores' friends are coming to get them."

"So sweet, right Lil?"

Max spun around to glare at two girls who seemed different. He recognized the feeling and glared. "You're two of the Dark Oblivion bladers, right?"

"Oooooo blondie got it right on the first try!" Lillian laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Mystel and I got this. Go." Brooklyn ordered, glaring at the two girls, who had defeated Ming-Ming and Crusher.

"You sure?" Max asked, unsure.

"They're positive, lets go." Garland said, running down the hall, giving Brooklyn and Mystel a nod. They nodded to their captain as Zeus and Poseidon charged towards the two girls.

Tyson nodded and he, Garland, Ray, Max and Daichi ran down the hall, heading to the room the blades were being kept.

"Duck!" Tyson shouted out in warning and all five of them dropped to the ground as a water attack soared over their heads.

"Strata Dragoon!" Daichi shouted and the golden dragon roared as he crushed the opposing blade.

Ray leaped up and punched the girl in the gut as she tried to jump them. "Sorry about this." He apologized as he slammed the side of his hand on the back of her neck, letting her drop to the ground, unconscious.

"Over here!" Max called, waving them over as he popped his head out from the hallway they had been heading for. The guys headed over as Max opened the door and walked in.

"Ok, fan out, there are a lot of cabinets in here." Tyson said quickly as they all nodded and started looking.

"Got em!" Ray grinned as he opened a very thick cabinet door. As soon as the door was opened, all 11 blades glowed. "Lets head out." He said as he grabbed a few, the other guys coming to take some as well.

"Any idea where the cells could be?" Garland asked as they started to wander the halls again, opening doors and defending from Alley girls. They had yet to see anymore Dark Oblivion bladers nor Boris or Voltaire.

As his question floated into silence, Tyson squeaked as his hand started to burn. It was Dominique.

"Dominique?" Tyson questioned as she flashed in response to his question.

"Launch her." Brooklyn suggested as he and Mystel joined them, both panting and scrapped up, but alive and well.

"Ok…." Tyson trailed off. As he switched Dominique into his right hand, slamming her into his launcher. Once he launched her, she spun around in a circle and started heading down a hallway, one they hadn't ventured to yet.

"Follow her, she's taking us to Rose." Brooklyn jogged after the white and gold blade.

* * *

Rose gasped as suddenly she was overflowed with a sensation and it was very familiar. "Minnie!" As she looked at everyone else, she realized that they had reconnected with their bit-beasts too.

_Lady Rose_ Dominique purred in her head.

_Finally Minnie, can you guide them to us? You know this place better then the others._ Rose smiled sadly.

_Of course, I am only a few hallways away._ The connection broke off and Rose stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. They are officially in the house. Minnie is guiding them here as we speak. I suggest you step back from the front of your cells as Dominique is coming in hot very soon."

* * *

Tyson and the others chased Dominique down as she zipped back and forth down different hallways, leading them to their captured friends. She suddenly stopped at the end of the hall, in front of a steel door.

"Well, that looks like it hosts cells." Daichi chuckled.

Garland rolled his eyes. "Lets hit it hard boys."

"Darkness Reigns!"

"Spike Saw!"

"Aqua Shield!"

"Gleaming Lightning!"

"Ocean Trident Attack!"

"Thunder Slash!"

"Evolution Storm!"

The seven very powerful attacks smashed through the door with little problem and the guys followed their blades in.

"About damn time you guys." A voice snorted and Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Ian, we got here as fast as we could."

"And if everyone could close their eyes." Rose smirked as Dominique soared into the room. Everyone quickly covered their eyes as Rose threw out her hand. "Dominique! Light Arrow!"

Dominique glimmered as light arrows suddenly shot into the air from the spinning blade and sliced through the locks on each of the eleven cells.

"Thank god." Bryan growled as he threw open his door.

"Tyson, get over here and help me with Aure!" Clair shouted as she was suddenly by Aure's side.

Tyson and Max shot over to the pair of girls as Rose went over to Chanel.

"Ray, hang on." Kai said as he put a hand on Ray's shoulder, stopping him from going near Chanel as Spencer, Noel, Ian and Bryan grabbed their blades from Brooklyn and Garland.

"What?" Ray asked as he saw Rose slowly pull Chanel to her feet, whispering to her.

"You have to know something before you go near her." Kai sighed. "Boris….." He bit his lip, drawing blood. "Boris rapped her Ray. He had been during her childhood too." He whispered so soft that even Ray barely heard it.

Ray froze. "O-Oh my god. I-It makes so much sense now. Th-thats why she was so scared when I'd go to touch her."

"Just, take it slow. It's even fresher now." Kai warned and took his hand off his friend's shoulder as Rose walked over with Chanel.

"Oh my god A. What happened?" Tyson asked as he knelt next to the blond.

"Nothing Champ." Aure tried to grin, but it ended up a strained grimace. "Just Anna slicing through my leg with her bit-beast's power, you know, normal stuff."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Aure."

"How much blood has she lost Clair?" Max asked as he grabbed Aure's wrist, checking her pulse.

"Too much Max. We need to get her out of here now. She's barely staying awake as it is." Clair started crying again.

"It's ok Clair." Max placed a kiss to her forehead, without thinking about it. "We're here now. We have medics too on the plane."

"So Robert did come through." Aure chuckled, fading fast. "Good…..ol…german…." Her eyes flew backwards into her head as she fully collapsed against the bars of the cell.

"AURE!" Clair screamed.

"Shit, we have to go now!" Tyson shouted. "Garland, Brook, Mystel, get that hallway clear!"

"On it!" The Justice Five bladers replied, leaving the cell block.

Tyson gathered Aure in his arms and stood up as Max wrapped an arm around Clair, following his best friend.

Rose glanced over her shoulder to see that Aure had finally passed out in Tyson's arms, succumbing to the blood-loss.

Noel made a bee-line to Chanel, zipping around Kai and Ray to do so. "Nelly!" She shouted, wrapping her best friend in a hug as Spencer stopped next to Ray and Kai.

"El." Chanel smiled, closing her eyes and burying her face in Noel's hair.

"Noel, get Chanel out of here." Rose ordered as Belle and Tala joined them. "Ty, Max, get A and Clair out of here too." She glanced at Ray staring at Chanel as if his world was falling apart and made a decision. "Ray, you go too. Spence? You up for crushing some dark bladers?" She smirked.

"Hell yea." Spencer smirked as he and Bryan bumped fists.

"Good, Ian, go with them to make sure Nelly and A get out of her as fast as possible." Rose nodded to the shortest russian.

"On it Rose. You can count on me." Ian nodded.

"All clear!" Mystel shouted as he walked in.

"Good. You and Daichi will join Ian and the others and get the hell out of here and A to a medic." Rose ordered as blades were passed to their owners.

"Lets go!" Mystel lead as the ten of them filed out of the cell block.

"Need us?" Garland asked as he and Brooklyn jogged in, having pasted the group.

"Only if you want to forever crush Boris." Rose smirked.

"Hell yea." Garland and Brooklyn grinned.

* * *

Rescue Time!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So you have taken care of Brittany and Lillian already?" Belle huffed as they ran down the hallway.

"Yea, Mystel and I had a tough time, but we finally crushed their blades and took the bit-chips with us too for good measure." Brooklyn said as he pulled the two black bit-chips from his jeans pocket.

"Best be thorough." Rose narrowed her eyes as in mid-run she grabbed both of the bit-chips from Brooklyn and closed her eyes, crushing them in her palm. "We still have Elise, Kathryn and Anna to deal with. The other girls here are powerful too, but as you can see, not as dangerous as Anna's group."

"Yea, they aren't any worse then the bladers we have to beat to get into the World Championship." Garland nodded.

"Expect for the fact they are more daring and willing to take risks." Brooklyn snorted, but then he chuckled. "Like you six."

"Oh the joys of all being raised by Boris." Bryan rolled his eyes.

Spencer rolled his eyes, but his heightened senses caught on to something just before they passed a hallway on their left. "Bladers!"

Rose narrowed her eyes and darted in front of the group, throwing both hands up. "Minnie! Brilliant Wall!" A wall of light, feet thick suddenly materialized from the air and sealed the hallway shut as an attack rammed into it. But the wall barely moved and didn't even crack. It disappeared and suddenly Rose had to block a punch to the face.

"Rose?"

"Kiki?" Rose questioned, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my god, Kiki?" Belle gasped, a hand to her mouth.

"Belle?" The girl questioned again, her aquamarine eyes taking everything in. Her strawberry blond hair had obviously been put up in a neat ballerina bun earlier, but short pieces of her hair had fallen out and were dancing about her face and neck. "What are you two doing here?"

"No one told you?" Rose asked as Bryan blocked another attack and quickly knocked a girl unconscious.

"Told me what?" Kiki Donovan snarled.

"Kiki, Rose and I along with the other girls and Blitzkrieg Boys were kidnapped and held here all day until our friends just rescued us." Belle filled in, pointing to the guys in turn.

Kiki huffed, crossing her arms. "I see. Boris still doesn't trust me, uh? No wonder he tried to contain me to the infirmary."

"Guys, this is Kiki, our friend. She was the only other one of the Alley girls who wouldn't allow Boris to break her." Rose smirked at the last part.

"Nice to meet you all." Kiki nodded quickly. "But if you guys are in a hurry, I'll be more then willing to help you along." Kiki smiled evilly. "It's about damn time I got out of here."

"Of course Kiki." Belle smiled. "Lets head out." As they started running, the guys filled Kiki in on Brittany and Lillian's defeat.

"Good, at least half of them are out." Kiki rolled her eyes. "Ever since they got those dark bit-beasts, they've been flaunted themselves around her like they own the place. I'm right sick of it." She hissed, then she tackled Bryan to the ground as a lightning-based attack rippled across their backs where Bryan had been standing a moment ago.

"Thanks." Bryan grunted as he pulled her to her feet as Garland took care of the blader.

"No problem." Kiki flashed a smile. "Boris is probably in his 'throne room'." She said, quoting it. "Anna is probably at his side and Elise and Kathryn are probably roaming the halls somewhere. I haven't seen Voltaire or Zagart in a few hours though."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "My guess is they are both long gone. We'll have to take care of them later."

Tala nodded. "Agreed. Lets take care of Boris first."

"Not so fast." A voice sneered. the group spun around to see Elise and Kathryn, just as they were about to enter the main chamber, where Boris and Anna probably were.

"I got Elise." Belle glared. Tala took one look at her and nodded.

"We got this guys, go." Tala waved the group forward.

"You think you two can take us on?" Kathryn laughed. "I doubt that."

"Shut up Kathryn." Belle snarled.

Rose looked between Belle and Tala and she stepped up behind Tala. She went on her tipi toes and leaned into his ear. "Keep her safe Tal. And keep yourself safe too."

"Always. I promise Rose." Tala nodded and Rose took a step back after squeezing Belle's hand.

"Lets go boys. Come on Kiki." Rose nodded as she turned and jogged to the end of the hall.

"NO!" Elise bellowed, but Belle and Tala were quick to react as their blades were already spinning.

"Esme!"

"Wolborg!"

The two giant white wolves blocked the dark attack heading straight for Rose's back and neutralized it.

"Your fight is with me Elise." Belle glared. "Stop playing dirty."

Rose pushed open the door only to be met with a dark attack.

"Minnie!" Dominique spun in front of Rose with ferocity, blocking the attack and neutralizing it.

Anna smirked. "Lucky bitch."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "How about we just skip over the formalities and battle already?"

Anna snorted. "Fine. Nienawi!" A pure black demon beast erupted from the black and purple blade, swirls of darkness licking at the air around him.

"Dominique!" Rose roared and the winged mountain lion echoed her as she rose from her blade, her wings giving off more light then ever before.

The blades clashed in the massive room, the strange sensation of the room being both dark and bright at the same time, washing over everyone.

As the initial attack was cancelled out and Rose and Anna went at it, Bryan's eyes went around the room.

"Boris isn't here." Bryan growled, but everyone caught onto it.

"What?" Garland hissed, double checking as a shockwave rippled throughout the room, followed by two more from the hallway.

"He probably ran, the little coward." Spencer grumbled under his breath.

"Kiki, are there any other ways out of this room?" Bryan asked the strawberry blond.

"Yea, only one. It leads to the other half of the Alley, where the labs are." Kiki nodded. "It also has access to two exits to the surface. One is a hatch above the Alley and the other is the garage."

"Garage." Brooklyn nodded. "That's where I would go to get out of here fast. He can't possibly think he'll escape on foot."

"Agreed." Spencer nodded.

"Then take Kiki and go get him." Kai ordered. "I'll stay here and make sure the four of us get out. Where's the jet?"

"About 2 miles directly east. There are 10 four wheelers outside the east door that we used to get here." Garland informed him as the four guys followed Kiki around to the other door.

Kai turned his attention back to Rose as she and Anna demolished the room.

* * *

"Doctor!" Max shouted as he took the stairs up to the jet door by three at a time.

"Yes?" The doctor stuck her head out, her eyes immediately honed in on Aure in Tyson's arms as he made his way up the steps after his best friend, Clair sticking close to Aure's head. "Oh my god, get her in here asap. On the couch." She disappeared as she prepped the couch and got the other medic to help her. Max ran in a few moments later, Tyson on his heels.

"Down here Ty." Max said as he ran down the aisle.

"Slowly boys." The doctor said quickly. Tyson took a knee by the low couch and set Aure down softly on the couch where a white sheet had been placed. He placed her head softly on a pillow and unwillingly moved away to allow the doctors to start working.

"How long has she been out?"

"About a half hour." Max said, seeing neither Clair or Tyson able to talk at the moment. "It took us that long to get out and over here."

"When did this happen?"

Max placed a hand on Clair's shoulder and she shook under his hand. "Easy Clair. When was Aure hurt?"

"A-Almost si-six hours a-a-ago." Clair stuttered, before breaking down. Max acting quickly, was able to gather her in his arms before she dropped to the floor.

"Six hours?" Mystel whispered as the rest of the group filed into the plane finally.

"We need to act fast." The two medics were a whirlwind of activity. "What's her blood type?"

"AB" Noel said, stepping up, Chanel wrapped in her arms.

"Thank god." And then the bladers were pushed to the side as the doctors went to work.

Noel moved Chanel to the back of the plane, Ray hesitantly following.

"Here Nelly." Noel smiled softly, placing her on the love seat in the back corner. "Hey, you still with me?" She asked, a little stronger as Ray halted about 10 feet away, not sure if he should be so close, but needing to be that close in case she needed him.

Chanel snapped out of her head space as her eyes focused on Noel. "What? Oh yea. I'm here."

Noel narrowed her eyes, searching for something in Chanel's hazel eyes. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore Nelly, ok? Rose is ending this now. He won't get away, you hear me? You are officially, forever safe, ok?" Her voice softened at the end. She glanced quickly to the right, seeing Ray standing in her peripheral vision.

Chanel nodded, relaxing. "Ok El."

"Now, I think someone wants to see you, are you ok with this?" Noel asked, moving a tad so that Chanel could see Ray.

Her body froze like ice and her eyes widened, seeing him there. But there was something in her eyes, as she started breathing again, that Noel knew she was willing to see him.

Noel got up slowly as Chanel's eyes never left Ray's. She walked over to Ray and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C-Can I ta-talk to her?" Ray asked nervously.

"Yea, she'll be ok, just take it slow. If she freezes up or blanks, just give her time and she'll come back to you."

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to stress her out or remind her of…" Ray broke off, not knowing how to end that sentence.

Noel smiled reassuringly and Ray realized that was the first time she had ever really smiled around him. "You have a bond with her Ray. I saw it in DC. She trusts you, just give her time. It's still fresh." She glanced back at Chanel, who still hadn't looked away from him and smiled again. "Trust in your bond Ray and be patient with her."

* * *

Max pulled Clair into a chair as she cried on his shoulder. "Shhhh Clair. She'll be ok. She'll be ok." He whispered in her hair. He tightened his arms around her as her body racked with sobs. He glanced over her head to where the doctors were hovering over Aure's leg. They finally had fluids in her arm and were stitching up her leg. They had been quickly able to deduce that her bone hadn't been chipped at all and no major arteries or veins had been nicked or destroyed. In short, Aure was very lucky in that department. If she survived and regained consciousness, she would only have a slight limp in her step once she fully recovered.

Max's baby blues were drawn to Tyson as the world champ sat in the seat next to him, also next to Aure's head. Tyson was looking down at her with such worry, desperation and love that it made Max's heart break. He closed his eyes and held Clair even closer as her sobs softened and buried his face in her red hair.

"M-Maxie?" Clair choked as she glanced up as far as she could without moving her head. She felt the extra weight on her crown and didn't want to disturb him.

Max moved his head, allowing her to tilt her chin up, so that her could look him in the eye. "Hey Clair." He smiled softly, tears starting to fall down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Clair asked, cupping his face in her hands. Max closed his eyes and turned into her hands, kissing her palm, then leaning into her hands. Clair would have blushed and turned away, but after everything that had happened in the past few days, she just didn't care anymore.

"I almost lost you Clair." Max sighed, opening his eyes again. "And honestly, I can't be completely happy until Aure is safe and awake, for your and Ty's sake."

Clair smiled softly. "Thank you Maxie." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then buried her face in his chest again as they continued to wait.

* * *

"Esme!" Belle roared as her winged wolf zipped in front of a recovering Wolborg, barely fighting back both of Elise and Kathryn's blades at once. "Any time now Tala!" She grunted as Esme was starting to loose ground.

"I gotcha." Tala nodded as Wolborg was spinning again. "Sub-Zero Chill!" He shouted and it echoed in the hall. The area quickly got very cold, but it didn't bother Belle and Tala one bit. Kathryn and Elise on the other hand were starting to really have some trouble.

"Together Tal." Belle smiled, stepping to his side.

"Together." Tala nodded.

"Ice Storm!" Belle shouted as both blades bore down on the two dark bit-beasts. After a long half hour of battle, they had finally gotten through the defense of the dark blades and slammed the two blades into the wall, the force of it, knocking Kathryn and Elise off their feet and out cold. "Thank fuckin' god." Belle sighed as she dropped to her knees, huffing as she tried to regain her breath, as her adrenaline spike had disappeared.

Tala pulled the two blades out and picked the bit-chips from the center of the blades, crushing them under his heel as he caught Wolborg. "You ok Bells?" He asked as he grabbed her elbows, pulling her to her feet.

"Fine." Belle grunted, as she allowed Tala to hold her up.

"You know, we haven't had a moment alone since I got my memories back without bars between us." Tala smirked as he lifted her arms over his shoulders, slipping his arms around her waist, holding her upright.

Belle laughed as she locked her hands behind his neck, stepping closer to him, their bodies flush against each other. "See, now that's the goofball I grew to love, only all grown up and thinking grown up thoughts." She smirked.

Tala shrugged. "What can I say. I finally have my memories back of my dream girl. And she's back in my arms."

Belle sighed. "Now, how am I supposed to respond to that sweet comment?"

"Ummm, by kissing me?" Tala grinned as held her tighter.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Really? Mmmmm, I don't know….."

"Bells….." Tala pouted and Belle giggled, suddenly pulling herself to her tipi toes and capturing his lips for the first time. "Um, wow." Tala breathed, dumbfounded as he pulled away to voice his opinion.

"Yea, wow." Belle smiled as she leaned in again.

"Really sorry guys, but Rose just barely knocked Anna out and we need to get going." Kai grimaced as he walked in on the intimate moment.

"Seriously Kai?" Tala glared as he pulled away from Belle. "Sorry?"

Kai glared at him, telling both of them exactly what he'd rather be doing right now then running.

"Ok, ok, we're going." Tala rolled his eyes as he grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her down the hall as Rose joined them, coming back from crushing the bit-chip. They ran through the halls again, using Garland's description of where the four wheelers were to guide them.

"Here, the east door is over here." Rose said, turning a corner to see the door already blown out. "Nice, seems they made quite the entrance."

"Lets get the hell out of here." Belle glared as she poured on the speed, zipping down the hall and out the door.

"Damn the sun's still out. God that's bright." Tala groaned, throwing an arm up to block the bright rays.

"Suck it up Tal. It's the desert." Kai rolled his eyes as they found the four wheelers. Half of the vehicles were left which told them that either the group going after Boris wasn't done yet, or had taken something from the Alley garage.

Kai and Tala quickly got the four wheelers started as Rose and Belle made sure they weren't being followed.

"Lets head out girls." Kai called over his shoulder and Rose and Belle wrapped their arms around the guy's waist while the engines screamed as the guys sent them forward.

* * *

Alright from here on out its all romance and individual scenes for each couple. I'll warn you each chapter, but the remaining chapters will have limes in them and me rated M just to be safe.


	23. Chapter 23

So this chapter we have Chanel/Ray, Rose/Kai and Noel/Spencer.

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LIMES**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Chanel?" Ray asked as Noel left them.

"Ray…." Chanel whispered. Ray smiled slowly as he went to kneel in front of her.

"Hey Nelly." He said softly, her nickname floating along his tongue nicely. "Are you ok now?" He asked carefully.

"Now…yes." Chanel nodded. "Before…."

Ray noticed how she froze, obviously reliving memories. He reached up slowly and grabbed her hands in his, squeezing tightly. "Nelly, come back here."

Chanel shook her head, her fingers unconsciously flexing when she realized Ray's hands in hers. "Ray….he….he…." She started crying and Ray was unsure if he should hug her or not, but he decided to hell with it. She was hurt and he would deal with it later, if it brought up bad memories. He sat down on the love seat and pulled her to his side, wrapping his arms around her and setting his cheek against her head.

"I'm so sorry Nelly. I had no idea." Ray whispered.

"I-I'm still sor-sorry I never told you about all of this." Chanel cried, burying her face in his chest, her wild emotions overwhelming the fact that she was so close to him.

"No, I understand Nelly. It must be painful to recall your childhood and tell someone about it. You forget, I know Kai and the other boys. It took them a while before they were willing to open up at all. They still haven't told us any details." Ray sighed.

Chanel nodded before it suddenly occurred to her that their position was pretty intimate. Her body started shaking as it was reacting violently to his touch.

Ray's eyes flashed open wide as she started to shake in his arms. He held her head to his shoulder as he hugged her tighter. "Relax Nels. I'm here and I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered softly, pulling her down as he laid down, tucking her into the back of the couch as well to prevent her from hurting herself. "You're safe Nels. Safe. Rose is getting him now." He repeated what Noel had been saying. "Forever safe Nels. You'll never be harmed when you're in my arms."

Chanel started to calm down as his words bounced around in her head. "Safe….with…you." She said slowly, still out of it, but Ray could hear it in her voice that she was coming around again.

"Yea Nels. I'm here." Ray whispered, holding her head in the nook of his neck, feeling her breath against his neck.

Chanel let out a sigh as she relaxed against him, her hand coming up to play with the ends of his shorter hair. "Thank you Ray." She whispered as she buried her nose into his neck.

Ray smiled as he kissed her hair. "You're welcome Nels. Relax now. You're safe."

* * *

"How's Aure!" Rose and Belle asked, running down the aisle.

The doctor smiled. "I was just about to say that she will be perfectly fine. She should regain consciousness within the hour, but we will be keeping her hooked up to fluids and blood for a while as she lost a lot of both, when we get to Monsieur Boulanger's."

"Wait, we're going to Oli's?" Rose questioned, as Kai and Tala caught up to them after putting away the four-wheelers.

"Yea, sorry. Forgot we didn't get to that point." Daichi laughed uneasily.

"Good then." Rose nodded. "It'll help Chanel and Aure will have the best at home hospital room." Rose looked up as her eyes locked on Noel. Noel tilted her head to the back of the plane and smiled. Rose nodded. Good, she had accepted Ray with little to no problems. "Any signs of Bry, Spence, Garland, Brooklyn and another girl?"

"Another girl?" Max asked as Clair was now sitting up right on his knees.

"Who?" Clair asked, cocking her head.

"Kiki, an old friend of ours, ran into us and was showing the guys the way to Boris." Belle explained.

"Kiki? Really?" Noel smirked. "Good to hear she's still around."

"Yea, she was the only other girl Boris didn't break at the Alley. She's awesome." Clair grinned.

"No, no signs, but I hope they get here soon." Ian chewed his lip.

Rose walked further down the aisle, just past Max and Clair and slightly past Tyson. She kneeled down on the ground and floated her hand across Aure's forehead, pushing her blond ringlets away from her face and tucking the strands behind her ear. She didn't seem so pale, which was good; her body was regaining it's blood supply. She looked up at Tyson's face to see the relief slowly flooding through him as he realized she was going to be ok.

"Can you two help me move her off the sheet so that we can replace it?" The doctor asked Rose and Tyson. They both nodded as Tyson leaped out of his chair. Tyson slid his arm under Aure's neck and lower back as Rose grabbed her legs. The medics were quick and efficient as they changed the sheets and they laid her back down softly. Rose stood up as Tyson kneeled at her face, his hand holding one of hers.

Rose smiled at the soft look that encompassed his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down. "Stay with her Ty. She's going to need you." Tyson nodded and Rose locked eyes with Ian. "When Bry, Spence and the others get here, tie Boris to a chair in the front part of the plane and tell the pilot to take off right away." Ian nodded and herded Daichi and Mystel to the front of the plane. "And close that divider. We don't need Boris seeing Aure like this." Ian nodded again and shut the divider behind him, leaving the four couples and Noel alone.

"Well, Ray and Chanel are sleeping back there. Nelly finally calmed down enough to sleep." Noel sighed.

"We all need to get some sleep." Belle sighed. "Come on, Robert's got some beds on the lower level."

"There's a lower level to this thing?" Max laughed. "Jeez."

"That's what I said when I found out." Clair giggled as she got up, pulling Max to his feet. She leaned over the arm of the couch and placed a kiss on Aure's forehead. "Wake up soon A." She squeezed Tyson's shoulder as we walked by. "Take care of her Ty."

"I will." Tyson promised.

* * *

Rose threw herself onto the bed that barely fit into the small room. She buried her face in the pillows and didn't look up as Kai shut the door and laid down next to her.

"Talk it out Rose."

Rose snorted. He always knew when she was bothered by something. She rolled over, looking at the overheard lights, tears starting to brim her eyes. "I almost lost everyone today Kai. If Voltaire was thinking rationally he would have killed all of us instantly. And Aure, her leg…..I mean my god! It was a miracle that she lasted that long. And Chanel….GOD Chanel!" Rose shouted as tears flowed down her face. "When we escaped two years ago I promised her that I wouldn't let him touch her again. I promised her that she would be safe!" Rose closed her eyes painfully.

Kai just rolled towards her and supported his upper body with his left arm as his right hand brushed away her tears while they fell unchecked down her cheek and onto the sheets.

Rose broke as he touched her and she rolled over, burying her face in his chest. Kai wrapped his arms around her small body, letting her cry out her pain and frustration.

After a good five minutes, Rose sighed, brushing away her last tear as her heart calmed down. They were safe after all. Once they got back to France, they would be able to track Voltaire and Zagart down and end it for good.

"You ok now?" Kai asked as he let her push away a little bit so that he could see her face.

"Thanks." Rose nodded. "Guess I needed that."

Kai smiled. "I'll say, you got my shirt soaked!" He fake whined, pulling at it as it stuck to his chest.

Rose rolled her eyes and socked him in the shoulder. "Shut up, big baby."

"Ow." Kai winced at the blow, but he started smirking as he let her go and sat up, leaning over her now. "Mmmmmm, maybe I'm just going to have to take it off, huh? Wouldn't want to get sick, now would we?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Really? Here?"

"Hey, Tal got to kiss Belle earlier in the hallway after we defeated the girls. Why don't I get a shot?" Kai pouted.

"Really? They kissed already?" Rose asked, eyes wide. "Lucky bastards." She murmured under her breath, but Kai heard it.

"See? I'm not the only one." Kai hummed, his voice low and husky.

Rose groaned, really wanting to give in, but…but what? Didn't she deserve this moment, finally? The brief moment when Kai had first woken up in the cells would always be a fond memory, despite the bars…..but now? The bars no longer existed between them, literally and figuratively. He had his memories back. He knew her and loved her just like when they were kids. What was holding them back now? They were both young adults, with their life ahead of them, and a bright one, knowing that the three men that made their childhoods miserable would soon be caught and put away for good.

What the hell.

Rose leaned up and slowly captured his lips, and as corny as it was, sparks did fly. Their first kiss was everything she imagined as Kai leaned down into it, setting Rose back down onto the bed. Rose smiled as Kai rans his hands down her sides, eliciting a moan from her lips as her body arched into his touch. She felt Kai smirk into the kiss and decided to get back at him, running her fingers through his thick locks, causing Kai to almost completely lose himself as he moaned and half fell on her.

Rose pulled away, grinning. "See?"

Kai snorted. "Yea, yea." He leaned down again and kissed her, making it deeper this time.

Oh my god. Rose moaned in her head. He licked her bottom lip and she opened gladly as their tongues danced and twirled. She ran her hands down his chest, slipping them underneath his shirt and slowly, tantalizingly slowly, ran her hands back up his abs and pecs, moving the shirt with them.

Kai growled at the slow pace and broke off the kiss to rip his shirt off over his head quickly.

"Awww, poor Kai." Rose teased, getting back at him for before, for complaining about how Tala was able to kiss Belle earlier.

Kai smirked though and attacked her neck, pulling back her leather jacket to access her collarbone underneath her tank top.

"Kai….." Rose moaned as he licked her collarbone and sucked at the skin there. Kai grinned into her throat, loving the way his name floating from her lips. She flipped him over, pulling off her jacket and going for his own neck.

"Jesus Rose….." Kai groaned as his eyes flicked into the back of his head, his hands traveling down her body, running over her curves.

Rose smiled as she lifted herself off his chest. "Yes?" She coyly asked.

Kai smirked as he wrapped one arm around her and pushed himself upright. "You're too cocky."

"And you aren't?" Rose challenged.

"Nah, I know how much you dig me." Kai chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes, but wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms encircled his neck. "I don't dig you, but I might just love you."

Kai's eyes widened, then softened. "Really now…"

Rose smirked, seeing him hooked. "Yea. I do."

Kai smiled, resting his forehead against hers as his finger threaded through her hair to hold her head there. "Good, because I love you too Roza."

Rose closed her eyes as he used her nickname. "Good. I'm glad."

Kai smiled as he captured her lips again.

* * *

Noel buried her face in the pillows, un-willingly worrying about Spencer. She had fallen so hard and fast for him, she was unsure if any of it was real or not. Was it just her hormones carrying her away? Or was it something more?

"Good god, I just want him back….." Noel groaned into a pillow.

One thing she did know was that it felt empty without him now. She was floating around now, nothing holding her to earth, grounding her. She felt lost and incomplete. Maybe this was more then just wild emotions. Maybe this is what love felt like. To continuously worry, to feel lost without them, like nothing was holding you down? Maybe…..Noel didn't know what love really was. Her father had always loathed her and she didn't really remember her mother as she had died when Noel was 5. She hoped her mother loved her and tried to protect her, but she wasn't sure. And sure the girls loved her like a sister, but this love? with Spencer was something more, or she hoped it was.

She heard the door sliding open and she growled. "Leave me alone." She really didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

"If you're sure Munchkin." A voice said unsure.

Noel's eyes popped out of her skull at the voice and nickname. She pushed herself up off the bed and spun around. "Spencer!"

Spencer halted as he had already turned around to leave. He looked over his shoulder just in time to react as Noel threw herself at him. He spun around and picked her up, holding her close. "Hey El."

"I was worried." Noel confessed as she buried her face in his neck.

"It's ok now. Boris is officially tied up in the front of the plane, we should be taking off soon." Spencer whispered, bringing a hand up to the back of her head. As he said that, the plane lurched forward, sending the pair onto the bed and slamming the door shut.

Noel looked up at Spencer as he propped himself up on his forearms, hovering his upper body over her and she let a small giggle loose.

"See?" Spencer grinned. "Told you we were taking off soon." Then the smile softened and Noel was suddenly completely aware of him on top of her. "How's Chanel?" He asked, knowing the pair were close. "And Aure?"

Noel smiled softly. "Nelly's ok now, Ray's with her and they're sleeping now. Aure's going to be fine too. Tyson's with her now. Hopefully she'll wake up soon. Did you have any problems?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nope. Remember what Kai said about Voltaire going off the deep end?" Noel nodded. "I think the same thing happened to Boris. He truly thought that he was safe and we weren't coming after him. Brooklyn caught him by surprise first, launching Zeus to cut him off. Then he was shocked Kiki was with us which gave Garland and I time to pin him. Then it was a simple matter of finding the four wheelers again and coming back."

"Wow, guess it's good for us then." Noel smiled. "It'll make Voltaire and Zagart easier to track down."

Spencer nodded. "Indeed." Then he gave her this half-smile that made her heart flip in her chest and flutter like a butterfly. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked, not moving off of her as she didn't fight him for being that close.

"I…don't know…." Noel hesitated, really confused. Spencer sensed that and moved to get off of her, suddenly a bit embarrassed, which was a weird feeling for him. Noel felt her heart seize as he moved away and her world drop out from beneath her, lost once again. She grabbed his wrist as she sat up on her knees and held him from going further away. "No. Don't go."

Spencer froze as she grabbed his wrist and told him not to leave. "Are you sure?"

Noel hesitated again, hating to sound so weak, but knowing she needed to say this. "All I'm sure of is that whenever you aren't here, I feel lost, blindly feeling my way. But when you're here next to me, I feel whole, like you're this missing part I didn't even know existed. So don't go. I don't want to feel lost anymore."

Spencer smiled as he relaxed. "I won't go anywhere El." He said as he moved back on the bed, sitting on his heels in front of her. He detangled his hand from hers as he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. "I'm here El, always will be as long as you let me."

Noel's eyes softened as she brought her forehead down to Spencer's. "Good." She placed both of her hands on either side of his neck and used her thumbs, pressing against his lower jaw, to tip his head up to her. "Cause all I know is that I can't lose you."

Spencer smiled, grabbing her hips tightly, pulling her closer. "Then you won't." He leaned up and captured her lifts softly, so unlike their first rough, hazed-filled kiss.

Noel smiled into the soft, sweet kiss. It was like every dream come true. All those fantasies and stories told to young children about prince charmings coming to sweep the princess off her feet. Spencer was no prince charming, but he was loyal, strong, and fearless. He had a temper and was rough around the edges, but he had opened up to her in their little moments. He had a sweet side to him that he probably didn't show anyone else, but her and she loved that.

Spencer felt Noel nibble his lower lip and he smirked, opening his mouth, allowing her passage. He gripped her tighter, earning a moan in response. He chuckled, pulling away from the kiss as he trailed small kisses along her jawline and down her neck, sucking at her pulse, feeling her thighs clench around him in response.

As he kissed down her throat, Noel threw her head back, giving him better access, pulling her hair away. She dug her fingers into his blond tresses as he nibbled on the sensitive skin above her collarbone. Noel felt his hands trail up the sides of her body and soon his fingers were on her neck, pushing away the collar of her jacket. Noel pulled her arms back behind her, allowing him to slid the garment off and throw it behind him. She also helped him pull off his own jacket and ditch it.

Spencer wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other behind her as he leaned forward and placed her back on the bed, her legs still wrapped around him. Once she was placed on the bed, Spencer cupped her cheek with one hand as the other ran down her body, floating over her curves and up her right thigh.

Noel moaned as Spencer's hands floated over her body. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another mind-numbing kiss. She broke off the kiss to look him in the eye, so when Spencer was so distracted by her icy blues, she surprised him and flipped them over.

"Jeez Noel." Spencer smirked as he rested his hands on her backside.

Noel grinned as she placed one quick kiss on his lips. "Sorry, but I needed a pillow, and you'll do quite nicely."

"Not going to finish?" Spencer fake pouted.

Noel smirked as she teasingly ran a finger down his chest. "Not this time. But maybe next time."

"Next time?" Spencer smirked, very pleased at the prospect.

Noel let a small giggle loose. "Yea Blondie, next time, when we haven't just escaped a mad-man. Besides I haven't slept in a while and it's been a stressful day." She said as she place her head under his chin, on his chest.

Spencer chuckled, wrapping his arms around her body. "Fair enough Munchkin. Get some sleep." He smiled, kissing her forehead. Noel wiggled underneath his arms, getting comfortable as Spencer reached behind him, pulling off a blanket hanging from the headboard and placing it over both of them.

Noel sighed as she was finally comfortable. "You too Blondie….." Noel murmured, already drifting off as Spencer tightened his arms around her, giving her a sense of peace and safety.

Spencer smiled as he let his head lull back into the mound of pillows, the girl he cared about, tucked safely in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter we have Aure/Tyson, Clair/ Max, Belle/Tala and brief Rose/Kai

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LIMES**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Tyson nodded as Spencer walked by him, heading down to the bedrooms to find Noel. They were about to take off as Garland, Brooklyn, Kiki and Bryan joined the others in the front of the plane.

He looked back at the blond, hoping that she would wake up soon. He stood up, then sat down on the couch by her hips, giving his knees a rest. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, wishing that she would suddenly tell him he was being an ass for worrying about her. He chuckled softly. When had he fallen for her? Was it when he first met her as she ran into him, then pulled him to his feet without so much as a grunt? When he saw her blade? The moment in the limo? When he was running after her in DC? Or at the Vietnam Memorial? She had such a fiery and playful personality, it drew him in right away. But she also had a mysterious past, which he now knew about, but then, it had drawn him to her. There had been something about her that he knew he had to protect her from something. Now he knew it had been her past that she had kept hidden, trying to put on a mask of happiness.

He needed her to wake up though. Seeing her in that cell, bleeding out, then pass out against the bars, feeling her dead weight in his arms…no….he needed to see her eyes alive and bright again. He needed for her to be ok again. His eyes were dropping as he was getting more tired as the clock started to come to 9 o'clock. He leaned to his left, letting his upper body rest against the back of the couch, his left hand still holding onto hers; their hands resting on her stomach.

He wanted to stay awake for her, but his adrenaline rush that had kept him going all day since finding out about their capture was fading now and he closed his eyes, drifting off quite quickly.

* * *

Aure moaned, squirming, as she came back to her body. The first thing she felt was was the shooting pain in her left leg from where Anna got her, then she felt pressure on that same hip and finally something on her stomach. She flexed her toes and fingers, trying to get feeling back into her extremities. She first winced as the pain from her moving her left toes, shot up the leg to the wound, then did she realize that her left fingers weren't responding.

Her blue/green eyes shot wide open, nervous that something more had happened when she realized it was just that someone was holding the hand. Her eyes trailed up the arm to see Tyson leaning across her body, head on the back of the couch as he slept quietly.

She relaxed as the pressure against her hip registered to his body pressing against hers. Then she smiled as his nose twitched in his dream.

"Stupid idiot." She snorted, but no real venom was behind her voice. He was…..cute….when he was sleeping. She didn't mean to wake him, but when she shifted, trying to get a better look at him, it caused her wound to rub against her jeans and she winced, involuntarily squeezing his left hand in a death grip.

"Ow!" Tyson suddenly yelped, sitting up right so fast that he lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

Aure giggled as Tyson groaned, holding his head with one hand as the other still held onto her hand. "Nice Champ."

"Well, you didn't need to vulcan death claw me…" Tyson chuckled weakly, sitting upright.

Aure grimaced. "Sorry, but I irritated my wound and it hurt like hell."

"Oh my god, is it ok now?" Tyson said quickly as he stood up and hovered over the wound, looking at it.

Aure blushed, but nodded. "It's fine now Champ, as long as I don't move it, it's only a dull roar of pain."

Tyson sighed, relieved. "Good. I'm glad. Not that you got hurt, cause that's horrible. Just that you're ok now." He said, quickly flustered.

Aure giggled. "You're cute when you're flustered." Aure's eyes widened as did Tyson's, as she put her free hand to her mouth in shock. "I…..um…."

"Did you really just say I'm cute?" Tyson asked, not really able to digest that.

Aure blushed a deep red and turned to look away from him. "N-No. You heard that wrong. I-I said…um…coot. You look like a coot."

Tyson grinned as her hand squeezed his unconsciously. He felt her hand twitch in his, realizing what she did and tried to pull her hand away. But he wouldn't let her; he squeezed back, holding onto her. He sat back down next to her, this time leaning over her, releasing her hand, just to slip both hands between her arms and body to hold himself up.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Aure stuttered out, feeling flustered. Her heart was fluttering around in her chest like a caged bird and her whole body was tingling, especially her sides where his forearms were rubbing up against her thin shirt.

"I've just realized something." Tyson smirked, getting closer, their chests almost touching.

"W-What?" Aure blushed again as their chests now touched.

"I like you, really like you." Tyson smiled sincerely. "You're smart, and beautiful, witty and fiery. You tell me upright when I'm insensitive, which I need." He chuckled and that earned a small smile from Aure. "You're everything I ever wanted in a girl and more. I now it's corny, but it's true." He said as he came so close to her that if Aure moved, their noses would have touched.

"I-I" Aure stuttered. She could barely breathe at this point. But those moments in the limo and at the memorial floated back to her. He was really worried in the limo, that she wasn't ok when family was brought up. Then at the memorial. It was like he knew she would crumble if he touched her but at the same time knew she just needed someone to stand next to her. No one but the girls had ever gotten her like that, not like she had much experience, but all the same….

Tyson smiled as he saw the deliberation in her eyes. He wouldn't push any harder. If she decided no, he would back off. It would hurt, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he would not push the issue.

"Would you leave me?" Aure suddenly asked. It shocked Tyson so much that he pulled away a little bit to really look at her.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

Aure bit her lip, closing her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "I-I've never been wanted Ty. I…..was….abandoned when I was only days old, left on the streets to fend for myself. Other then the girls, no one has accepted me, cared about me…..loved me. Everyone's left me, abandoned me. All but the girls. I…..I just don't want to be alone anymore Ty." Aure's voice wavered as a tear slipped from her closed eyes. Her eyes shot open as she felt Tyson wipe away her tear with a soft look on his face.

"I'm so sorry A. I had no idea you felt so alone." Tyson whispered. "But I can assure you, I'll never leave you, ever." He said finally, leaving no room for questions or hesitations. "As long as you promise to always smile." He grinned.

Aure laughed, placing a hand on his cheek. "Of course Champ, always." Tyson chuckled as he leaned down and captured her lips softly, sending spikes of pleasure through them both. Aure smiled into the kiss as his hand ran down her side, resting on her hip. He slipped his hand under the shirt just a tiny bit and traced circles on her hip with his thumb. Aure moaned, her body responding, arching into his touch, or at least trying to.

Tyson was startled when Aure cried out a touch loudly. "Oh my god, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

Aure gritted her teeth as she rode the waves of pain shooting up and down her leg. "My leg. Sorry."

Tyson shook his head. "No, no. I'm sorry." Then he smirked. "Guess we can't do much more then kissing for a while."

Aure pouted and he kissed her lips quickly, earning giggles. "Well, you're a really good kisser, so I guess, I'll just have to make do."

Tyson grinned at that and rested his forehead against hers. "Really now….." His voice low and husky. Aure groaned and grabbed his face, kissing him soundlessly. Tyson's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she started threading her fingers through his hair. "God damn you A." Tyson growled against her mouth as Aure giggled.

* * *

The plane jerking to a stop, awoke Clair with a start. She shot up into a sitting position on the bed, relaxing as her nightmare faded from her mind and the weight of Max's arm around her hips settled in her mind. She turned to smile at his still sleeping face, his features smooth and peaceful. He was laying on his side, his other arm hooked under the pillow beneath his face, his legs tangled with hers under the blanket.

She half turned and reached down to cup his face in her hand. "Time to wake up Maxie. We're in Paris." She said with her accent a bit heavier at the end. "Probably at Oli's as he has his own landing strip."

Max groaned and rolled over, causing Clair to squeak as he dragged her with him, clutching to her like a teddy bear. Clair blushed as he buried his face into her neck.

"Max?" Clair asked, still not sure if he was awake or not.

"Mornin' Clair-Bears." Max mumbled into her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Morning Maxie." Clair smiled, tilting her face up and to the side as he picked his face up. She moaned in pleasure as Max dipped his face down and placed a heart warming kiss on her lips. Clair sighed as he pulled away for air. "I'll never get sick of that."

Max grinned and kissed her again, taking her breath away. "Neither will I." Max whispered in her ear.

Clair smiled, but they were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Wake up guys, we're at Oliver's." Noel's voice chimed through the door.

"Coming El." Clair replied as Max sat up, leaving her on the bed, now on her back, her hair splayed about her face.

"God you look like an angel." Max smiled and he gave her another kiss, Clair threading her fingers through his hair.

"Ok, ok." Clair giggled, pulling away. "We should stop and go, before someone kicks the door down."

"Fine." Max pouted, but then he gave her a wink. "Until tonight."

* * *

Belle groaned as she rolled over, her hand hitting something soft and hard. She blinked her eyes open, looking over at what her hand hit. She smiled as she saw Tala splayed out across the bed, snoring softly.

"Rise and shine!" Noel's voice came through the door as she knocked. "We've landed."

Belle sighed as she picked herself up and rolled over onto Tala's chest, placing her left leg between his legs, folding her hands underneath her chin as she looked at his still sleeping face. "And everyone says Tyson's a heavy sleeper." She giggled. "Tala, you better wake up before I kick you where the sun don't shine." Belle singed, her voice ringing softly in the small room.

To her surprise, Tala groaned, moving around as his eyes blink opened. "Don't kick me…." He mumbled, rubbing his face to wake himself up.

Belle giggled at his comment. "Well, lucky for you, you woke up, so I won't have to."

Tala nodded, propping his head up with one arm and caressing her cheek with the other, smiling when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "You're so beautiful."

Belle smiled, looking into his icy blues. "Thanks, you're handsome too, I guess."

"You guess?" Tala quirked an eyebrow and Belle shrugged. Tala growled and suddenly flipped her over, playfully attacking her neck as Belle laughed. "Take it back."

Belle rolled her eyes. "So you're not handsome at all." She giggled as Tala nibbled on her skin, marking her.

"Belle."

"Ok, ok." Belle gave in and Tala picked up his head, looking into her grassy green eyes. "You're a hunk of a man. And I'm lucky to have a guy as good-looking as you."

Tala grinned. "That's my girl." He hummed, dipping down to give her a soft kiss. Belle rolled her eyes once more, but closed them as she pulled him closer, reveling in the feel of him in her arms once more, finally together.

"Tala, I'm pretty sure I know what you are doing in there. Stop kissing her senseless and get out of bed." Spencer's rumbling laughter was heard.

Tala growled, breaking off the kiss. "Damn cock-blocker."

Belle laughed out loud, not caring if Spencer heard. "Poor Tala." She teased. "Come on, big baby." She said, pushing him up and off of her as she sat up. Tala pouted, sitting on the bed, his legs straddling her as she came to her knees. Belle sighed. "Come here, you big baby." She said, hugging his head to her stomach, threading her fingers through his red locks.

Tala hugged her around the waist, purring in contentment as her fingers played with his hair.

Belle giggled at his reaction. "That's my man. Come on. You know if you don't show face, Spence will come in here and drag you away."

"Ok….." Tala sighed as he pulled away. Belle placed a chaste kiss on his lips before she got off the bed, pulling him with her. As she opened the door, he took her by surprise, grabbing her around the waist from behind and spinning her around, her peals of laughter ringing in the small hallway.

"Tala…." Belle grinned, as he kissed her neck, tickling her with his hair.

"Come on Tala, release Bells." Rose smiled and she and Kai walked out of their room and towards the pair.

"Yea know, I think Tal has the right idea." Kai smirked as he gave Rose no warning, wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind as well, picking her up off the ground.

"Kai!" Rose laughed, but rolled her eyes as she and Belle shared a happy smile. Honestly, how could they complain? They had their lives back as well as the boys that made it truly worthwhile.

"Come on guys, better see how A and Nelly are faring." Belle smiled holding Tala's head to hers for a moment, her hand on his cheek.

"Alright." Kai and Tala sighed in harmony, chuckling as they kept an arm around their girls as they ruffled each other's hair, letting themselves have this moment of pure bliss and relief, and freedom together.

Rose and Belle laughed, tucked in their guy's sides, arms wrapped around them.


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter we have Chanel/Ray, Noel/Spencer, Aure/Tyson, Clair/ Max, Belle/Tala and Rose/Kai

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LIMES**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

As they made it to the upper floor, Oliver was already on board, the medics getting Aure on a stretcher to bring her inside.

"Rose! Belle!" Oliver smiled, running over to them as Kai and Tala took a step back, allowing Oliver to bear-hug both of them together.

Rose and Belle rolled their eyes at each other, hugging him back.

"We're ok now Oli." Rose smiled, pulling away to kiss her cousin's cheek.

Oliver's eyes widened at the display of affection, but it only took a second to figure it out as he glanced at Kai's affectionate and protective eyes, all directed at Rose. "You're finally together, huh?" He whispered in her ear and Rose nodded, her smile widening as Noel and Spencer walked out of the back of the plane with Ray and Chanel.

Spencer chuckled, playfully getting both Tala and Kai in a headlock as he was taller then both of them. "Little late to the party huh boys?" He teased as Kai and Tala crossed their arms in front of their chests, glaring at the blond.

Belle and Rose shared a smirk as Spencer slowly backed away from the icy cold glare of the two russian boys. So sweet…only showing their soft sides in private.

"How are you Chanel?" Rose asked, facing the brunette, who was tucked into Ray's side.

"Good sleep?" Belle asked sincerely.

Chanel nodded, blushing lightly. "Yea, I needed it I guess. Took a lot for Ray to wake me up." She laughed nervously and Rose and Belle could guess what that meant.

Ray smiled easily down at her. "So, are we all ready to get off this plane?" He asked the group, taking the attention off of her quickly and seamlessly.

"Hell yea." Tyson smiled as he followed the medics with Aure.

"I need to kiss the land again!" Daichi cheered, following Tyson closely.

Max chuckled, shaking his head at the wild child. "Well, we should follow before Daichi destroys Oliver's house."

"No! Don't let him go near that kitchen! It's top of the line!" Oliver shouted, running after the red-head, already satisfied that the girls were in good hands.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh Oli."

"So he really is your cousin?" Kai asked as they all started de-planning. "Cause he never mentioned you four years ago when he was talking about his family."

Rose nodded. "Yea. Unfortunately that's because he thought I had died when I was young. Plus our parents were killed so that they wouldn't look into my disappearance and Oli had no way of knowing any of it was foul play. He was the only member of my family that Boris couldn't kill because even at 9 years old he was so well known in both the culinary and art worlds that it was too dangerous to try and kill him. Plus with my parents and his parents gone, he was too young to fully understand that Boris could have been behind it." Rose shrugged. "He went to live with his mother's family until he was of age and able to inherit his parent's estate." She finished as they walked to the mansion. "When I got the girls and myself out of Sudan, we had went straight to France, knowing that we were from the country and luckily enough, Boris was cocky enough that he had let loose the detail of Oli being my cousin and it was easy enough to find him and convince him after some tests to prove we were related."

"Then Oliver was kind enough to give us money so that we could rent apartments in the city." Belle smiled. "We could've stayed at the mansion just as easily, but we felt like we were intruding too much doing that." She explained as they walked inside.

In the first room, the tv was on, Johnny and Enrique watching the beyblade channel, but they had gotten up to say hi to everyone, immediately disappointed seeing both Chanel and Noel glued to Ray and Spencer's sides. They had apparently tried their hand at Kiki, but surprisingly Bryan was a bit protective.

The tv was showing Mr Dickinson talking about the delay of the World Championships as more then half the bladers were 'out of town'. It was apparent that no one had filled the poor man in yet, as he was looking very nervous.

"Max, you and the other BladeBreakers are close to Mr Dickinson, right?" Clair asked as she watched the screen while Max nodded. "Think you guys can fill the poor man in? He looks like he's about to have a heart attack and Julia is looking right pissed that she hasn't been called." She giggled at the end as the camera panned to the remaining bladers that were still in Cairo.

"Yea, we probably should." Ray sighed. "At this rate, with one team out and us in France, Mr D might just shut it down. Especially when he hears where we have been. He's a bit overprotective." He chuckled at the end.

"Normally I'd be pissed, but it's probably for the best." Tala growled. "The ridiculous advantage the Dark Oblivions had pretty much skewed the results of the first half of the competition. Once Goki, Joseph, Crusher and the others are better, we should have a re-do and really see who deserves to win." He grinned, sharing a glance with Kai who nodded.

"I agree." Kai nodded, then he glanced at Tyson as he walked into the main room from where Aure had been placed.

Tyson chuckled, catching the look. "You wanna battle? You did forget to show up yesterday morning." He teased.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Oliver, where's the dish?"

Oliver chuckled. "You two can go outside thank you very much. Last time the girls were here, Rose and Belle made a nice crater near the lake, you're more then welcome to have."

"A crater?" Max laughed. "Really? Was it not a friendly battle then?"

Rose and Belle shrugged.

"Lets just say that we had to get rid of some frustration." Rose smirked, raising an eyebrow at Kai, to which he flinched then weakly smiled.

"Sorry again."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I forgave you already, just go and play with Tyson." She waved off, sending her boyfriend and his rival outside.

"Oh Rose, look at you, making your boy grovel." Tala grinned as he slung and arm around both her and Belle.

"I'll show you groveling." Belle raised an eyebrow, her voice dangerous.

Tala 'eeped' and ran away, following the boys and Kiki outside as everyone started blading, pent up anger and frustration needing to be released.

The girls walked into Aure's room and sat in the chairs around her bed.

"The guys playing outside?" Aure asked as she sat up, wincing as she aggravated her leg.

"Yup and Kiki too." Clair smiled as she look out the glass double doors.

Aure squinted through the doors, trying to see through them and down the hill. "Take me?" The girls looked at each other. "Please? I need him."

Clair smiled. "Of course A. Nelly?"

Chanel smiled. "Lets get you over there." The two girls wrapped one of Aure's arms around their shoulders and then wrapped an arm around her waist, picking her up off the bed and to the doors that Belle and Noel opened. As Aure was both lighter and shorter then Chanel and Clair, Aure's feet were off the ground, causing her leg little to no pain.

Rose followed them with a smile as Noel grabbed a lounging chair and pulled it close to the multiple battles going on. She watched Tyson and Kai running around, battling and actually taking down a notch when they noticed Aure in the chair.

"Is this heaven Rosie?" Belle asked as she stepped in next to her best friend.

Rose smiled, a full and bright one as she looked around them, their friends and loved ones playing the sport they all loved with every fiber of their being. Robert could be seen calling Mr Dickinson and informing him about sending teams out to get Voltaire and Zagart. Soon all three of the men that tortured them and made their lives a living hell would be locked up and possibly sentenced to death. Their boys had their memories back. Her girls were happy and healthy with boys that loved them. What more could she ask for?

"I think so Bells." Rose giggled, wrapping her arms around Belle, resting her head on the red-head's shoulder, watching the guys blade.

"Good, cause I like it here." Belle smiled, hugging her best friend to her side.

As the boys and Kiki continued to blade, often switching opponents and for once, just having fun and not caring who won, the girls had pulled lounge chairs up along Aure and were basking in the rare warmth of the spring French sun.

Chanel wrinkled her nose as her sun was blocked. She opened one eye to see Ray about to cover her eyes a grin on his face. Ray noticed her open eye and pouted.

"No fun, I was going to make you guess." Ray chuckled, making Chanel laugh.

"You're silly." Chanel smiled, then squeaked as he suddenly slipped his arms underneath her, picking her up in his arms. Her body instinctively froze and then started shaking.

"Safe Nels. Remember?" Ray smiled softly and patiently. It took a moment, but Chanel forced her body to relax and settle in his arms.

"Thank you Ray." Chanel smiled as Ray sat down on the chair, leaning back, Chanel in his arms.

"Of course." Ray sighed happily as Chanel re-arranged herself, settling on her side, his right arm around, her curled against his side, and her head and a hand on his chest.

"Ray?" Chanel asked nervously.

"What's wrong Nels?" Ray asked, looking down at her.

"C-Can you…um." Chanel fidgeted. "Can you, k-k-kiss me?"

Ray's eyes shot open, but they softened, a smile floating onto his lips. "Of course. I would love nothing more then that."

Chanel looked up at him and bit her lip as she pushed herself up and off his chest, leaning over his face, her hair falling from behind her ears. Ray smiled and brushed his fingers across her temple, pulling the hair away from her face and cupping the back of her neck, pulling her gently to him. Chanel was nervous but she trusted Ray, so she allowed him to pull her close and was surprised when he stop, their lips centimeters away from each other. She realized with a start that he was giving her the chance to change her mind and not go through with it if she didn't want to. But she didn't want to. She wanted a real relationship. She wanted to be able to kiss her boyfriend without fear of getting hurt. So she took a leap of faith and closed the distance.

Ray smiled into the kiss, holding her face right there and not doing anything else. He didn't want to scare her and so he let her decide how far she wanted to take things. And he was pleasantly surprised when one of her hands started gliding up his chest and came to rest on his cheek. And so when she pulled away for air, he let her, dropping his hands to her waist, and smiling up at her.

"Wow." Chanel breathed out, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Yea, wow Nels." Ray chuckled and he was surprised when she suddenly captured his lips once again, cupping his face with both hands this time as their bodies pressed together. Ray had to constantly fight not to move his hands even an inch, but it was so worth it to know that Chanel was comfortable enough now to suddenly kiss him.

When Chanel pulled away she smiled at him and nestled her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his throat as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

* * *

Noel was bursting at the seams with happiness as she watched the moment. Thank god Ray was so patient and such a gentlemen, or it would have never worked out.

"They make a cute couple, I guess."

Noel looked up to see Spencer smiling down at her. "Hey Blondie. Yea, they do, don't they?"

Spencer walked around the chair and sat on the end, leaning back until his head fell on her stomach. "But not as cute as you El." He said sweetly as he sighed in contentment.

Noel smiled as she played with his blond hair, earning a grumble of pleasure. "You're so easy to please." She teased.

"I'm a man, what do you want." Spencer shrugged, turning to glance up at her.

Noel shook her head, but smiled. "My man, right?"

"As long as you'll have me." Spencer promised.

* * *

"Hey A." Tyson smiled as he pulled a chair over.

"No, not there, come here." Aure smiled as she sat up and scooted forward, hissing as her leg protested the shuffling.

"Easy A, don't hurt yourself!" Tyson panicked as he hovered over her. Aure placed a hand on his cheek.

"Relax Champ, sit." She said, patting the spot now behind her. Tyson gracefully maneuvered himself to sit behind her and Aure quickly took advantage, leaning back into him, turning her head so that her nose was brushing against his adams apple.

Tyson smiled down at her, wrapping both arms around her as he rested his head against hers and leaned back, getting comfortable. He smiled, seeing her place her hands on his where they rested on her stomach. He took one hand away and she started playing with it, tracing her fingertips along his palm. "How's your leg A?"

"Alright. Medics say it should be as good as new in a few months. I was really lucky. The bone wasn't damaged and no major arteries and veins were messed up. I'll have a slight limp, but that's it." Aure recited, a little lost in his loving embrace.

"Will you be able to blade?" Tyson asked softly.

"Hell yea, no one can stop me from blading. Even my own body." Aure grinned, looking up at him.

Tyson chuckled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Good. That's my girl." He dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers, as her hand came up, her fingertips grazing his cheek while she threaded her fingers through his other hand.

Aure smiled as she broke the kiss. "I still have a champion to beat after all." She giggled.

Tyson laughed as he kissed her again.

* * *

Clair giggled as she cuddled against Max's side. "Well they are sure inseparable now."

Max chuckled. "Indeed. I think Ty's happy he's not so alone anymore."

Clair cocked her head as she continued to run her fingers threw his blond hair. "What do you mean?"

Max smiled sadly. "Ty may have Kai, Ray, Daichi, Hils, Kenny and I. I mean, we are very tight, and he has his other friends too, but his mother died when he was young and his father is always away. Ty only sees him maybe once every 2 or 3 years now. Then unfortunately his grandfather died last year from a heart-attack." Max's eyes glistened, remembering the old man with fondness. "And ever since his brother sided with BEGA, Hiro's been awol. Ty hasn't seen him in two years now and before BEGA, he hadn't seen him in ten years. I guess he's been feeling lonely with no family around."

Clair nodded, tears coming to her own eyes. "I get it."

Max's heart seized seeing the tears. "I'm so sorry I brought it up again."

"No, no. It's ok." Clair reassured him. "It's just while my family might have been forcibly taken away along with Belle and Rose's family minus Oliver, the others weren't so lucky to have a family that wanted them." Clair bit her lip. "Chanel was given away at 9, her family knowingly gave her to the Alley. Noel's father beat her and her mother and her mother died when she was 5 and then when she was 7 she ran away, living on the streets. And Aure was never wanted. Someone left her on the streets only a few days old. She was luckily taken in by older street rats and taken care of until they died when she was three, then she had to fend for herself until the Alley picked her up at 9."

"Wow, so they get each other on a certain level." Max murmured, but then he shook his head and a smile graced his lips. "Enough depressing talk. We are all safe now, happy and healthy. And I have an angel of a girl in my arms."

Clair blushed as he talked, trailing a finger down her cheek. "Well, you sure know how to charm a girl."

Max grinned as he leaned forward a touch, brushing his lips against hers. "Is it working?"

Clair giggled, resting a hand against his neck. "Yes, luckily for you." She whispered before she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Belle smiled, perfectly content in the sun and feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. So you can imagine her shock and surprise when suddenly a body was on top of her a voice whispering in her ear.

"Hey beautiful." Tala purred. Luckily for him, Belle was a pro at reining in her reactions so his family jewels were safe from a instinctive knee jab.

Belle smiled as she brought her arms around his back, hugging him close. "Hey handsome." She answered back as he closed his eyes in pleasure. "Come here." She demanded and he lifted his head just to get a stomach dropping kiss that left him wanting so much more.

"Bells, if you're gunna keep kissing me like that, we might just have to move to the bedroom." Tala whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spin.

"Mmmmmmm, not just yet." Belle smiled. "I'd like some more sun, so lay your head down and take a nap."

Tala debated, but eventually, decided to agree if only to get on her good side and earn brownie points. "Ok." He rearranged himself, finally placing his head on her stomach face down, his arms bent and fingers tracing circles across her hips under her shirt.

Belle smiled as she closed her eyes, letting her fingers absentmindedly run through his hair as he mumbled into her shirt.

* * *

"Come on." Rose said as she got up, hearing Kai approach her.

Kai followed her wordlessly, knowing where they were going. Rose opened a door on the second floor of the mansion and Kai knew that this was her room when she stayed her. Personal touches were scattered about the room, but he didn't care about any of that. As soon Rose closed the door, Kai pinned her against it, giving her a kiss that sent shivers all the way to her toes, also pulling her jacket off.

Rose moaned as Kai pressed his hips against hers, his hands sliding over her curves and squeezing the back of her thighs, causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. When he took a slight step back and pulled up on her thighs, Rose found herself wrapping her legs around his waist and pushed against the door again.

Kai broke off the kiss, trailing smaller kisses down her jaw and throat as Rose tilted her neck to give him better access. He gripped her bottom with both hands, squeezing as he pulled her close.

"Kai….." Rose groaned in pleasure, one hand gripping his t-shirt, the other wrapped around his neck as he nibbled on the flesh above her collarbone. She felt him smirk into her shoulder as she said his name. He suddenly pulled away from the door and was by the bed faster then Rose could blink. He gently set her down, slowly pushing her into the mattress, her legs still wrapped around him.

Kai felt her hands travel down his chest and slip under his shirt, pulling it up and off of him. Kai grinned down at her as he sat up, her legs loosening around, allowing him to move away. He trailed his hands down the front of her body, her body arching into his touch, her eyes fluttering close in ecstasy. He reached the edge of her tank top and ran his hands underneath it, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake and his hands road the curves of her body. Rose pulled her arms up, allowing him to slip it off with ease, exposing her plain white bra and her tanned skin.

Rose felt him stare at her body and that scars it held, similar to his own. He traced a few before bending down and kissing each and every one of them, leaving the one above her left breast for last. As he kissed it, Rose felt him classing her of her past troubles and fear and pain. She felt happy and free again.

"You're so beautiful Roza." Kai smiled as he kissed her, leaving her breathless.

Rose trailed her hands across his broad chest, leaving trails of electricity in their wake. One rested on his chest as the other went behind his neck and buried itself into his hair. As the kiss was broken, Rose smiled up at him. "I love you Kai."

Kai smiled back, kissing her forehead. "Forever Roza. I'll love you forever."

* * *

Awwwww, hope you guys liked the ride, there will be an epilogue to wrap up loose ends and then I'll be moving on to **Utopia**finally


	26. Epilogue

I hope you all liked the ride!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Within a month, both Voltaire and Zagart had been caught by authorities and the Alley girls and Abbey boys had been placed in new homes. It had been very difficult to find homes for the brainwashed children, but with the help of the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Spinning Angels, they had a smoother transition then most could hope for.

Those affected by the Dark Oblivions dark powers were slowly returning to themselves with time.

The Dark Oblivions themselves had a change of heart after being forcibly removed from their dark partners. It turned out that Boris had used the dark bit-beasts to control the girls and amplify their feelings of hate and loyalty to his advantage. Anna and her teammates had a rough time transitioning into civilian life, but manage to live normal lives away from blading.

Charged with kidnapping, child abuse and torture, and more, Boris, Voltaire and Zagart, were sentenced to death in court. They were officially gone from everyone's lives and everyone, especially Chanel, had a huge weight off their shoulders and were able to no longer worry about looking over their shoulders.

Seven years had passed since then. Seven long years in which the teams had retired and took up teaching instead, allowing the next generation to take their place in history.

But life hadn't been dull since then. Many had started families, adjusting well to settling down and teaching the young ones of their country. Not that they didn't travel at all anymore. The group of bladers were still a tight bunch and living in Western Europe, South East Asia, Russia and America, they had to travel to see each other. They had always agreed to meet during the summer holidays once a year to catch up with each other; and those who lived closer to others saw each other more.

This was one such occasion that the Angels had agreed that they needed to meet up with each other. That constant need of reassurance that all were safe and well, never fading from the girl's minds. Old habits die hard as they say. After all, living in Beijing, Moscow, Paris, New York City, Tokyo, and Novosibirsk, it was hard to see each other all the time.

"CLAIR-BEAR!" Aure screamed, heading for her best friend like a speeding bullet, leaving everything behind her as she grabbed the red head and spun her in the air. Her limp wasn't so bad that she couldn't still run quickly for short distances.

"Aure!" Clair laughed as she wrapped her arms around the blond. "Guess what?"

"What?" Aure asked as she set her down.

"I'm pregnant!" Clair squealed.

"Ahhhhh!" The two young women shouted, jumping up and down.

"Mommy's loud!" A three year old boy with blond hair laughed, jumping up and down too, his blue eyes laughing.

Max laughed as he picked up the child and tickled him. "Mommy's excited about your future baby brother or sister, remember?"

"Yea!" The boy giggled, clapping. "Me big brother!"

Clair smiled, kissing the boy's cheek. "Yes, my little Tyler, you're going to be a big brother by July!"

Tyler laughed. "Yay!"

Aure laughed as Tyson ran over, a small two year old girl on his shoulders. "Miyuki, you remember Tyler?" She asked the blond little girl.

"Ty Ty?" Miyuki tipped her head, her crimson eyes curious.

Tyson laughed. "Her way of differentiating my nickname with him." He nodded. "Good job Yuki. That's TyTy." Miyuki giggled, hitting Tyson's head in her excitement. "Oi, ow Yuki!" He laughed, pulling her over his head and set her on the ground as Max did the same. Tyler and Miyuki waved at each other then started babbling about the beyblade clutched in Tyler's hand in their own language.

"Clair! Aure! Ty! Maxie!"

The four adults spun around to see Chanel smiling as she jogged over, a two year old in her arms with light brown hair and golden eyes, Ray lightly following her at a walk.

"Nelly!" Clair and Aure squealed, meeting her in the middle, hugging her around the child.

"Leon, remember Auntie Clair and Auntie Aure?" Chanel smiled down at the boy.

"Auni A!" Leon screamed, clapping his hands. "Auni Car!" He giggled, squirming in her arms as Ray walked over.

"He's getting better at pronouncing at least." Ray laughed as he wrapped an arm around Chanel's waist, her melting into his side. She had long gotten over her intimacy issues especially since Boris died.

"Pway!" Leon demanded, stretching his hands out to where Miyuki and Tyler were running around Tyson and Max now, playing tag.

"Ok, ok, go play." Chanel laughed, setting him down as Ray followed his running toddler to his best friends.

"Oh my god Nelly, guess what Clair-Bear just told me!" Aure squealed bursting at the seams.

"What?" Chanel smiled, looking at Clair expectantly.

"I'm pregnant!" Clair beamed and the three of them screamed again.

"I think I'm going to go deaf, tone it down girls." A sarcastic voice greeted them. The trio turned to the side and shouted, running full speed to the newest arrival.

"El! El! Clair's pregnant!" They shouted, grabbing the blue eyed brunette and hugging her while jumping up and down.

"Serious?!" Noel laughed. "Congrats Clair!"

"Thank you!" Clair smiled, feeling like she was on cloud-nine.

"Daddy! Pways! Pways!" A child's voice cut the four of them off.

It was still a sight to see Spencer with a child on his shoulders, especially the sweet and angel-like blue-eyed blond, Gabrielle.

Noel smiled as she reached up and picked her two year old daughter off her father's massive shoulders. "Go play Gabby, just stay close."

"Cwose, cwose, Mommas!" Gabrielle laughed, running full speed to the other kids.

"Congrats on the pregnancy Clair." Spencer smiled as he wrapped his arms around Noel shoulders from behind. "I just hope Maxie is ready for another 9 months of torture." He teased.

Clair rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully. "Oh hush. I'm not that bad, Aure's the worst."

"Hey!" Aure squeaked, crossing her arms. "I am not."

"For Tyson, who will eat anything. I repeat ANYTHING. For him to cringe and turn away from food is unheard of. Until you had your strange and twisted pregnant cravings." Chanel giggled.

"Not to mention mood swings….." Clair trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you want to talk about mood swings?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, taking one arm away from Noel's shoulder and pointing at her.

"Watch it!" Noel snapped, but Spencer ignored it.

"Point and Case." Spencer grinned, placing the arm back around her and kissing her cheek sweetly. "I love you honey, I do. You were just be a bit psychotic with the mood swings. But I love you for them. Promise. Scout's honor." He grinned and Noel rolled her eyes.

"What's this about scout's honor? You were no damn scout Spence." A voice scoffed.

"Zip it Tala." Spencer chuckled, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Bells!" The girls smiled as the auburn haired women walked towards them, a three year old boy holding her hand as he walked next to her, Tala's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Auntie El, Nelly, A, Clair!" The red-haired boy beamed. "Uncle Spence!" The boy ran out of Belle's hand and to Noel first, knowing her the most out of those present as she and Spencer lived in Novosibirsk while Belle and Tala lived in Moscow.

"Hey Mikhail." Noel smiled and she scooped up the green-eyed boy. "You've been good for Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes." Mikhail nodded. "I start preschool soon!"

"Awesome Mikhail." Chanel smiled.

"Mommy, can I play please?" He asked looking over his shoulder as Belle and Tala joined the group.

"Thank you for asking Mikey." Belle smiled. "Of course you can."

"Oh, Mikey." Tala grinned, crouching down at his son's level as Noel set him down. "Go get Uncle Tyson, ok?"

Mikhail giggled. "Yes Daddy!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran across the floor, jumping onto Tyson's back as he kneeled down, showing Tyler and Leon something on the beyblade. Tyson groaned, almost face-planting with the unexpected force of a child leaping on his back.

"Oh you're so mean." Aure giggled, high-fiving Tala.

"Thank you, thank you." Tala bowed. Then he turned to Belle an excited look in his eyes.

"Oh my god Belle, guess what?" Aure interrupted Tala and Belle's line of thought.

"Yes Aure?" Belle asked patiently.

"Clair's pregnant again!" Chanel and Aure shouted.

Belle's eyes widen as Clair beamed. "No way, you too?"

Chanel and Aure shut up real fast after they heard those words.

"What do you mean her too?!" The girls shouted.

Belle smiled as Tala kissed her temple. "I'm two months along."

"AHHHHH!" The girls screamed, all hugging each other as Tala and Spencer smartly moved back.

Spencer laughed, slinging an arm around his former captain. "So are you and Maxie ready for another 9 long months?"

Tala chuckled. "Belle's pregnancies are nothing. She's so level-headed, it's a breeze, unlike what you and Tyson went through, even what Maxie told me." He laughed. "It's the first couple months after the kid's born. But that might just be Mikey. Belle says he takes after me a bit too much in her opinion."

"That's for sure." Belle smiled as she glided up against Tala's side, his arm automatically coming around her, holding her close.

"So where are our hosts?" Tala asked, looking around the airport. "Does Kai expect us to fend for ourselves?"

"Shut up Tala. Stop being a baby."

Tala laughed as he looked over Belle's head to see Kai and Rose walking over to them. He peered around his wife more to see a three year old girl holding onto both Kai and Rose's hands, walking in between her parents. "There you three are."

"Can I see Auntie Belle and Uncle Tala?" The dirty blond haired girl asked her parents, looking between them.

"Go ahead Kat." Rose smiled.

Katerina laughed, running towards her closest Aunt and Uncle, her amethyst eyes big and bright.

"Little Kitty." Tala smiled as Belle scooped her up and held her close. "You've gotten so big!"

"It's only been 6 months?" She questioned, looking at her mother and father for confirmation as they joined the group.

Kai nodded. "Good job Kat. Yes. 6 months."

"See!" Katerina smiled, poking Tala's cheek. "Not that long."

Tala laughed. "Very true little kitten."

"Silly Uncle Tala." Katerina giggled, burying her face in Belle's neck as the women laughed.

"You tell him Kat. Silly Uncle Tala."

"Silly!" Katerina laughter echoed.

"Kat!" Mikhail smiled as he ran over, his mother simultaneously crouching down to set his best friend down. "We're jumping on Uncle Tyson!"

"Yay!" Katerina laughed, allowing Mikhail to pull her across the room.

"My poor poor husband." Aure fake sighed, but started laughing right away.

"Eh, he's fine." Kai waved it off as all six kids started wrestling with the former world champ. "He can handle 6 kids."

"I wonder if he can handle 2 more toddlers in a few years." Belle smirked, waiting for that to sink in.

"What?" Rose snapped to attention, pulling her emerald orbs from her daughter to her best friend. "Are you?"

Belle nodded and Rose suddenly launched herself at the women. "Oh my god, congrats! Wait, twins? Or…."

"No twins for Bells." Clair smiled. "One will be mine."

"Oh my god Clair!" Rose smiled, hugging the other red-head. "Congrats you two." She smiled at both of them.

A moaning interrupted her next thought as the group turned to see Tyson, on his back, waving a small white sheet of paper in surrender.

"Maybe we aught to save him and head to your house." Chanel laughed as she walked over.

"Yea, I am hungry." Tala nodded.

"Jeez, some days I'm not sure if you're you or Tyson." Kai smirked.

"Hey, don't confuse me with that oaf." Tala growled.

"Hey, don't call my husband an oaf, only I can call him that!" Aure giggled as they all joined Ray, Max and Tyson with the kids.

"Whatever you say Aure." Tala chuckled. "Come on squirt, we're heading to Uncle Kai and Aunt Rose's house now." He tugged Mikhail off of Tyson's stomach.

"Yay! Can we play in the big backyard?" Mikhail beamed as he held onto his father's hand as the group walked through Charles de Gaulle Airport.

"Yes, of course. Run around as much as you want." Tala laughed.

Once they got to Kai and Rose's house in the country, the kids all started running around the big back yard, playing tag and laughing.

Rose smiled as her daughter played with her best friend, carefree and happy. She never wanted that smile to disappear. She never wanted her daughter to know the pain and loneliness that Rose herself experienced as a child. To know true fear and torture and to know there was no escape. To be taken advantage of in all possible ways, to experience things no child should even know of. No, her daughter wouldn't have to even think of these things. It had been 7 years since those men died, and the pain died with them. Her family, the entire 'family', was safe now, they didn't have to worry anymore.

"Hey, you ok?"

Rose shook her head as her vision refocused to see Kai standing next to her a worried expression on his face. "Sorry, just thinking about the past.

Kai gave her a little half-smile. "Hey, no need to worry anymore ok? They're gone. We're safe. All of us."

Rose sighed, then smiled and nodded. "Yea, I know." She leaned her head into his shoulder and Kai brought his arm around her, setting his head on hers.

"Good, now come on, lets relax." Kai smiled, pulling her to a blanket on the grass, the other couples watching their kids running around.

Rose stood standing as Kai laid down, bending one knee and supporting his upper body with the opposite arm. She smiled as Katerina tackled Mikhail to the ground, making him 'it'. Then she glanced down at Kai as he smiled at her. She laid down and placed her head in his lap, sighing in contentment.

"Clair, your kid better not be making a move on my baby girl." Aure giggled as Tyler kissed Miyuki on the cheek, trying to make her feel better after she fell down.

"Oh hush Aure." Clair laughed as she leaned back into Max's chest. Max smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got bo-bo!" Miyuki called out, running towards her mother at full speed.

"Oww, where sweetie?" Aure cooed from her position leaning up against Tyson's knees as Tyson was laying flat out on his back next to her. She took her daughter in her arms and smiled as Miyuki held up her elbow, a scrap evident on the skin there. Aure leaned in and kissed the sensitive skin. "All better?"

Miyuki giggled. "Thank you Mommy!" Aure laughed as she tickled her daughter, Tyson sitting up to help her. "No Daddy!" Miyuki screamed, laughing.

Tyson grinned. "See? Bo-bo's aren't so bad. Right?" He cradled the toddler in his arms.

"Right!" Miyuki grinned and Tyson set her back down as she ran to play again.

"Wow Ty, who knew you were such a great dad." Ray teased. Chanel laughed as she laid down on her stomach next to her husband.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Shut up Ray, so I'm a sucker, sue me."

"I think it's cute." Belle smiled as she settled back on Tala's chest as he leaned up against a tree.

Tala smirked, running his fingers through her hair. "At least he isn't paranoid like Hilary."

"Oh my god, poor child." Noel laughed as she wrapped her arms around Spencer, his arm coming around her and holding her close.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Katerina beamed as she ran over and dived into Rose's arms.

"Hey sweetie." Rose smiled as she sat the girl on her stomach. "Are you happy everyone came over?"

Katerina nodded energetically. "Yes Mommy. Thank you." She smiled leaning down and burying her face in Rose's chest. Rose smiled and held her close as Kai placed a kiss on the little girl's head.

"You're welcome my angel." Rose whispered as Kai then placed a kiss on her forehead. Rose tipped her face up and Kai kissed her lips softly. With one arm around her daughter, Rose brought the other up to cup his cheek, holding him there for a moment. Kai pulled away an inch and smiled at her.

"See? We have our whole lives ahead of us." Kai whispered. "And Kat will always be happy and loved."

Rose smiled, looking down at her daughter again as the little blond closed her eyes. "Thank you Kai. You always know what to say." She finished, looking up at him. "What would I do without you?"

Kai smiled kissing her once again. "You'll never have to know Roza."

Rose smiled, kissing him, threading her fingers through his hair. As they broke away for air, and before she kissed him again, Rose whispered something across his lips.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
